Attraction
by Heivy
Summary: Après l'épisode 3x14  De retour chez elle, Elena reçoit une visite inattendue. Nouvelles menaces, nouvelles tentions...
1. Chapter 1: Une visite inattendue

Titre:   
>Attraction<p>

Note: Ma fiction se place juste aprés l'épisode 14 de la saison 3.  
><span>Résumé:<span> De retour chez elle, Elena reçoit une visite inattendue. Nouvelles menaces, nouvelles tentions...  
><span>Personnages:<span> Les même que dans la série, et d'autres de ma création...  
><span>Couples:<span> Damon/Elena et peut être d'autres  
><span>Genre:<span> Drama, Romance.  
><span>Disclamer:<span> Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

**Chapitre 1: Une visite inattendue**

Aussitôt avait elle fermer la porte, qu'Elena se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.  
>Après trois sonnerie, ce fut le répondeur qui prit la parole :<br>« Veuillez laisser un message après le bip »

Elena : « Damon, c'est Elena. C'était pour te prévenir que je suis rentré et surtout je voulais te parler à propos de ce que je t'ai dit ce soir. (elle soupira) alors appelle-moi, où non je passerai te voir demain matin »

Elle raccrocha et se précipita sous la douche.  
>Tandis qu'elle laissait l'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps, son esprit lui faisait le point sur cette soirée riche en émotion.<br>Ce qu'elle avait dit à Damon :_ « I'm mad at you because I love you. » « Oh maybe that's the problem. »_  
>Son pacte avec Esther<br>Son mensonge à Elijah  
>Les confessions de Stefan : <em>"If I let myself care. All I'll fell is pain."<em>  
>Après être sorti de la douche, Elena enfila son pyjama, pris son journal et stylo en main commença à y noircir la page blanche devant elle.<p>

_Cher Journal,  
>Comment devrais-je me sentir ? Indifférente ? Joyeuse ?<br>Mais comment pourrais-je me sentir bien, après une journée comme celle-là ?  
>Comment pourrais-je faire comme si tous ces événements ne m'atteignent pas ?<br>Je me sens mal, perdue.  
>Ma vie n'est synonyme que de souffrance. Et peu importe où j'aille, la douleur me suit.<br>Je suis un monstre et le malheur est mon arme.  
>Et la liste des personnes que j'ai blessées, je fais que s'alourdir de jour en jour.<br>Les premiers de la liste sont mes parents, Jenna, John, ... Jeremy... et plus recensement Damon._

Elena, s'arrêta quand on sonna à la porte.  
>Elle se précipita au rez-de-chaussé, le cœur battant. C'est sans doute Damon, pensa-t-elle.<br>Elle ouvrit la porte, et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années apparue.  
>Sa longue chevelure blonde lui tomber sur les épaules, ses yeux marron étaient posés sur Elena et un sourire radieux illumina son visage.<br>Elena, elle restait immobile à examiner la jeune femme avec stupéfaction.

La jeune femme : "Bin alors Elena, tu ne salues même pas ta très chère cousine." Ria-t-elle à la vue d'une Elena en mode statue

Comme prise d'un électrochoc Elena, retrouva enfin l'usage de sa voix

Elena : Ivy ! C'est bien toi.  
>Ivy : En chair et en os.<br>Elena : Oh je n'arrive pas à y croire. Dit-elle en sautant dans les bras de la jeune femme. Mais qu'est qui t'amène ici ?

La mine souriante D'Ivy s'effaça immédiatement.

Ivy : Bin disons que Mystic Falls était sur ma route, alors j'ai décidé de passer voir ce que tu devenais. Excuse moi, j'aurais dû prévenir mais...

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Elena l'interrompit.

Elena : Non, non aucun problème. Tu es la bienvenue. Je t'en pris entre.

à cela, elle se poussa, et laissa entrer sa cousine.


	2. Chapitre 2: Souvenirs

Disclamer: Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

**Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs **

Elena s'était poussé pour laisser entrer sa cousine. Mais cette dernière resta sur le seuil de la porte.

Ivy : Tu es bien sûr de vouloir m'invitai chez toi, qui sait je vais peut-être pas vouloir repartir ! Dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.  
>Elena : Je prends le risque, aller entre !<p>

C'est alors qu'Ivy pénétra dans la maison des Gilbert.  
>Elle avança de quelques pas, posa son sac en bas des escaliers. Puis insecte les lieux comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.<p>

Ivy : C'est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, c'est comme si rien n'avais changé. Ah si une chose !  
>Elena : Laquelle ?<br>Ivy : Toi ! Tu es légèrement plus grande que dans mes souvenirs. Rit-elle.  
>Elena : Disons qu'à l'époque j'devais avoir genre quatorze ans, alors.. mais viens. (Dit-elle en l'invitant à la cuisine.) Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose.<br>Ivy : Euh oui je veux bien un café, si tu as.  
>Elena : Bien-sûr.<p>

Sur ce, Elena s'empara de deux tasse, qu'elle remplit de liquide noir et les plaça au micro-onde. Puis se retourna et observa sa cousine.  
>Ivy elle s'était installée à la table, tout en continuant son examination des lieux. Un sourire illuminait son visage.<br>La sonnerie indiquant que les tasses étaient chaudes, extirpa Elena de sa contemplation en un sursaut.

Elena : Dit moi c'était quand la dernière fois que tu es venu ? Demanda t-elle en plaçant les tasses sur la table.  
>Ivy : Euh c'était l'été avant que tu fasses ta rentrée au lycée.<br>Elena : Ah oui je me rappelle tu devais venir pour un mois, mais t'es resté à peine deux semaines.  
>Ivy : Et oui à l'époque j'étais une ados rebelle. (Elle sourit et prit une gorgée de café) Et toi tu passais ton temps avec des amis, il y avait Matt, Caroline et Mollie.<br>Elena : Euh c'est Bonnie !  
>Ivy : Oui peu importe. Et toi dit-moi ce que tu deviens ? Raconte-moi, je veux tout savoir. Dit-elle avec trop de curiosité, au goût d'Elena.<br>Elena : Bin il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Ma vie est des plus banale. Mentit-elle.  
>Ivy : Oh aller Elena, je suis sûr que tu mens.<p>

Ivy continuer de fixer sa cousine en attendant une réponse. Elena haussa les épaules.

Ivy : Je vois, soupira t-elle. Sinon Jeremy il devient quoi ?  
>Elena : Il va super, pour le moment il est à Denver, chez des amis.<p>

Elena tenta de dissimuler son mal-être à sa cousine, mais en vain.

Ivy : Ah d'accord. Elena t'es sur ça va, je te trouve un peu bizarre ?

Elena se leva et plaça sa tasse dans l'évier.

Elena : Oui ça va, mais dit-moi est-ce qui t'amène réellement ici ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton neutre.

La mâchoire d'Ivy se serra légèrement et ses doigts agrippèrent la tasse.

Ivy : Je te l'ai dit je passais dans le coin, alors j'ai décidé de venir te voir !

Elena regarda sa cousine, perplexe. Soit elle était ravie de la revoir, mais tant de questions se bousculer dans sa tête :  
>Pourquoi cette visite après tant de temps ?<br>Pourquoi cette attitude étrange à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait les raisons de cette visite ?...  
>Elena en était sûr Ivy lui cacher quelque chose, mais quoi ?<p>

Elena : J'ai peut-être l'air naïve, mais je suis pas idiote. Alors dit moi pourquoi es tu là ? Ordonna t-elle.

Ivy regarda Elena avec surprise, elle disait vrai la petite Elena fragile et naïve qu'elle avait connu, il y a quelques années, n'était pas celle qui se tenait debout dans la cuisine, bras croisé, attendant une réponse.

Ivy : D'accord tu as gagné. En fait je suis venu à Mystic Falls pour raisons personnels. Mais ne me demande pas de préciser, car je ne le ferai pas.

Sur ce la jeune femme se leva, et fixa Elena, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Ivy : C'était sûrement pas une bonne idée d'être venue de voir.

C'est alors qu'elle quitta la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3: Traces du passé

Disclamer: Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

**Chapitre 3 : Traces du passé **

Elena était resté immobile.  
>La phrase d'Ivy résonner dans sa tête <em>« C'était sûrement pas une bonne idée d'être venue de voir ». <em>Et lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit, Elena se ressaisit.

Elena : Ivy, attends !

Mais pas de réponse. Elle sortit de la cuisine et vit sa cousine dans encadrement de la porte ouverte.

Elena : Ivy, excuse-moi ...  
>Ivy : Nan tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as raison, je débarque comme cela après tant d'années et ... enfin bref c'est moi qui suis désolée.<p>

Elena s'était rapproché de sa cousine et la prit dans ses bras. Cette étreinte dura quelques secondes.  
>Puis Ivy s'écarta.<p>

Ivy : D'ailleurs je vais m'en aller.

Sur celle s'apprêta à partir quand une main retenue son poignet.

Elena : Nan reste si te plaît. Je serai tellement contente si tu restes quelques jours à la maison.

Ivy se retourna et fit face à sa cousine.

Ivy : Non Elena je pense pas, que ce soit une bonne idée.  
>Elena : Oh aller, et pis je vois pas pourquoi c'est une mauvaise idée. Tu n'es pas un tueur en série je ne risque rien. Ria t-elle.<br>Ivy : Bon, c'est d'accord.

Elena ferma la porte et invita Ivy à monter à l'étage.

Elena : Tu peux t'installer dans la chambre de Jeremy.  
>Ivy : Elena tu'es sûr que mon squattage ici, ne te dérange pas.<br>Elena : Bien-sûr que non, aller installe-toi.

Ivy pénétra alors dans la chambre du jeune homme. Et inspectèrent les lieux quelques secondes. À peine avait-elle déposé son sac au pied du lit, qu'Elena ouvrit la porte.

Elena : tiens, je t'ai ramené des serviettes, un pyjama et tout. (elle posa le tout sur le bureau) si tu veux prendre une douche n'hésite pas.  
>Ivy : Merci, cousine.<p>

Elena disparut de nouveau et Ivy se précipita sous la douche.  
>L'eau chaude lui faisait le plus grand bien, et lui permettrait de se décontracter complètement.<br>Une fois la douche terminée, elle enfila les vêtements qu'Elena lui avait prêté qui se composer d'un pantalon de pyjama bleu marine et d'un débardeur noir.  
>Puis fixa pendant plusieurs minutes son propre reflet dans le miroir.<p>

Elena : c'est quoi tout ça . Bredouilla Elena qui venait de rentrée dans la salle de bain sans que sa cousine ne sente soit rendu compte.  
>Ivy : de quoi tu parles? Demanda-elle visiblement mal à l'aise.<p>

Elena s'approcha d'un pas vif, pris un des bras de sa cousine. Et montra une des multiples marques étrange.

Elena : Je parle de ça ! C'est quoi .  
>Ivy : Ce n'est rien. Dit -elle en reprenant son bras.<br>Elena : ça ce n'est pas rien, on dirait des marques faite par des vam... euh des Croc.  
>Ivy : Je t'assure ce n'est rien du tout. C'est juste la preuve que je suis une grande maladroite. Dit-elle un sourire mal à l'aise sur les lèvres.<br>Elena : Et dis moi comment tu aurais pu de faire ça jusque dans le dos. S'énerva-t-elle.  
>Ivy : Elena tu sais quoi . Oublie, ce n'est rien, Ok !<p>

Puis elle repart dans la chambre de Jeremy.  
>Elena encore sous le choc resta quelques secondes immobiles dans la salle de bain, avant de retourner dans sa chambre.<br>_Oublier, comment pouvait-elle oublier ?_  
>Ces traces, ces dizaines de traces sur le corps de sa cousine elle les reconnaissait : <em>des morsures de vampire ! <em>  
>Comment cela pouvait-il être possible. Surtout pourquoi faisait-elle comme si ce n'était rien ?<br>Elle s'allongea sur son lit et laissa son esprit vagabonder.  
>Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, le sommeil s'empara d'Elena.<p>


	4. Chapter 4: Découverte

Disclamer: Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

**Chapitre 4 : Découverte**.

Ivy se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant, un énième cauchemar avait envahi son sommeil.  
>Elle se releva, et frôla ses yeux embrumé tandis qu'elle prit une profonde inspiration, forçant l'air à pénétrer dans ses poumons encore assoupis.<br>Doucement les images cauchemardesques de la nuit se dissipèrent.  
>Laissant à la jeune femme enfin un peu de répit.<br>Le réveil sur la table de nuit indiquer à peine sept heures trente.  
>Quatre. Ivy était parvenue à avoir quatre heures de sommeil avant qu'un mauvais rêve de fasse son apparition. C'était peu, mais déjà beaucoup plus que les nuits précédentes.<br>Elle resta quelques minutes immobiles avant d'enfiler une veste, et sorti de la chambre.  
>Elle passa alors devant la chambre d'Elena, la porte était entre-ouverte, elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à l'intérieur : mais il n'y avait personne.<br>Puis elle descendit à la cuisine.  
>Où elle trouva une Elena qui déjeunait tranquillement, le téléphone à la main, elle composa un numéro. Après quelques minutes Elena prit la parole :<p>

« Damon c'est encore moi. J'ai essayé de joindre Stefan, mais comme toi il ne répond pas... Enfin bref je dois vous parler, je passe vous voir tout à l'heure».

Puis elle raccrocha et Ivy fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

Ivy : Salut, t'as bien dormi ?

Elena releva la tête en direction de sa cousine et la regarda avec inquiétude.

Elena : Oui et non. Je t'ai entendu crier dans la nuit.  
>Ivy : Désolé, j'ai passé une assez mauvaise nuit. Dit-elle en s'installant en face d'Elena.<br>Elena : Quelque chose en rapport avec les traces de croc que tu as ?  
>Ivy : Je te l'ai dit c'est rien du tout ! Répliqua t-elle crispé.<br>Elena : Mais bien-sûr ! Alors, si c'est vraiment rien dit moi d'où ça vient.

Ivy se leva et se servi une tasse de café.

Ivy : Tu ne lâches jamais rien, pas vrai Elena ! Souri t-elle. Mais comme je te l'ai dit c'est rien, alors si tu essayes d'oublier et faire comme si tu n'avais rien vu. D'accord ?

Elena ne répondit pas, bien décider à découvrir la vérité coût que coût.  
>Mais pour le moment elle devait à tout pris voir Damon et Stefan, et trouver une solution pour rompre le sort d'Esther et ainsi libéré Elijah du sort.<p>

Elena : Va te préparer, on part dans 5 minutes.  
>Ivy : Pour aller où ?<br>Elena : Je dois aller voir des amis pour régler un petit problème.  
>Ivy : Mmh et en quoi ma présence est indispensable ?<br>Elena : Disons que je veux garder un œil sur toi, aller va te préparer !

Mais Ivy qui venait de finir son café, ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Ivy : Tu sais que je suis plus âgée que toi, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Ria t-elle.  
>Elena : Exacte, mais comme tu squatte MA maison, tu suis MES ordres.<br>Ivy : A vos ordres, chef !

Sur ce elle disparut à l'étage et revenu une dizaine de minute plus tard.

Elena : Aller en route !

Elena sorti de la maison suivi par sa cousine, puis prirent place dans la voiture.  
>À peine la voiture s'était engagée sur la route, qu'Ivy s'activait à trouver une station de radio.<br>Changeant de station à chaque fois qu'une musique ne lui plaisait pas. Quand par bonheur (plutôt par malheur pour Elena) elle trouva une station à son goût.  
>Une nouvelle chanson commença, et dés les premières notes, Ivy augmenta le son et bougea au rythme de la musique.<p>

_"Nossa, nossa  
>Assim você me mata<br>Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego  
>Delícia, delícia<br>Assim você me mata  
>Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego... "<em>

Elena la regarda quelques secondes un sourire aux lèvres, puis leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra de nouveau sur la route. À cet instant Elena avait l'impression de retrouver son ancienne cousine, une fille quelque peu extravertie, sa complice d'autrefois.

Ivy: Alors c'est qui tes amis? Demanda t-elle une fois la chanson terminer.  
>Elena: Damon et Stefan.<p>

Ivy coupa la parole à Elena.

Ivy: Mmh deux mecs, ils sont comment?  
>Elena: Euh très gentils.<br>Ivy: Nan, je veux dire, ils sont canon? Demanda t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.  
>Elena: Euh... ils sont.. Bredouilla t-elle.<br>Ivy: D'accord je vois, c'est des canon. Au moins je vais pouvoir me rincer l'œil. Et lequel sera le plus à mon goût?  
>Elena: Je sais pas je dirais Damon. Peut-être.<p>

Après plusieurs minutes la voiture, s'arrêta devant la pension des Salvatore.  
>Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Elena sonna, mais personne. Alors elle décida d'entré.<p>

Elena: Stefan, Damon, c'est moi! Appela t-elle.

Mais pas de réponse. Ivy elle était restée sur le pas de la porte.

Elena: Viens entre. Dit-elle à Ivy.  
>Sur ce elle entra dans la demeure et se plaça près de sa cousine. Puis elles entrèrent dans le salon.<br>Stefan était là, installer confortablement sur le sofa, un verre à la main.

Elena: Stefan! L'interpella t-elle.

Sur ce il se retourna et vit Elena et une autre jeune femme à ses côtés. Une sensation étrange s'empara de lui cette jeune femme il avait l'étrange impression de l'a reconnaître.

Stefan: Salut Elena.  
>Elena: Excuse moi d'être entré comme ça mais j'ai essayé de te joindre toi et Damon sans jamais avoir de réponse.<br>Stefan: Qui est-ce? Demanda t-il en prenant la dernière gorgée.  
>Elena: C'est ma cousine Ivy.<p>

Stefan posa son verre, et fixa la jeune femme avec insistance. Une chose était sûre il l'avait déjà vu, mais où?

Stefan: Ivy enchanté de te connaître. Lâcha t-il après quelques secondes.  
>Ivy: Moi de même.<br>Elena: Où est Damon, je dois lui parler?  
>Stefan: A l'étage je suppose.<br>Elena: Reste là je reviens. Dit-elle à sa cousine.

Sur ce elle monta à l'étage. Et vit Damon torse nu dans le couloir.

Elena: Damon! Il faut qu'on parle.  
>Damon: Non je ne crois pas.<br>Elena: S'il te plaît, Damon. Je regrets ce que je t'ai dit hier soir.

Damon alla répliquer, mais Rebekah sorti de sa chambre. Elle toisa royalement Elena, lança un regard à Damon. Puis disparu.  
>Elena sous le choc, fusilla Damon du regard. Puis au bout de plusieurs longues secondes de silence elle prit la parole.<p>

Elena: C'est quoi ton problème?  
>Damon: Moi, je n'ai aucun problème, je dirais même que je me sens en pleine forme. Dit-il son sourire charmeur aux lèvres.<p>


	5. Chapter 5: Révélation

Disclamer: Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

Note auteur : Merci pour vos reviews. Je suis ravie que ma fanfiction vous plaisez. Ce chapitre répondra à certaine questions.

**Chapitre 5 : Révélation.**

_Elena: C'est quoi ton problème?  
>Damon: Moi, je n'ai aucun problème, je dirais même que je me sens en pleine forme. Dit-il son sourire charmeur aux lèvres. <em>

Puis il reparti dans sa chambre, aussitôt suivi par une Elena survoltée.  
>Damon s'était dirigé vers son dressing, Elena elle avait stoppé sa course dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux rivés sur le grand lit. Où couette et draps semblaient livré bataille.<br>À cela Elena ne put s'empêchait d'imaginé le beau brun et cette catin blonde se livrent aux jeux du désir.  
>Et cette vision eu le don de la dégoûtée et de l'agacer, au plus haut point.<p>

Damon : Ne fais pas attention au désordre, j'ai pas mal été occupé cette nuit. Sourit-il

Elena sorti immédiatement, de sa vision cauchemardesque et le fixa avec agacement. Il avait revêtu une chemise et un sourire damonesque s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

Elena : Non sérieusement tu pensais à quoi, Damon ?  
>Damon : De quoi tu parles, je n'ai tuer personne cette nuit, j'ai juste pris un peu de bon temps, rien de plus.<br>Elena : C'est justement ça le problème ! Fulmina t-elle, avec plus de colère qu'elle n'aurais voulu.  
>Damon : Mmmh la conversation devient intéressante.<br>Elena : Rebekah ! Sérieusement, Mais comment peux tu coucher avec cette fille, elle a essayé de me tuer, il y a moins de quarante-huit heures ! Il dois y avoir quelque chose qui tourne pas très rond chez toi ! Cria-elle.  
>Damon : Dangereuse et sexy, un mélange parfait !<p>

Damon qui affichait toujours un sourire, s'approcha d'Elena. S'arrêtant à deux pas d'elle et la fixa, quelques secondes, en silence, avant de reprendre d'une voix neutre :

Damon : Pourrais-je savoir en quoi, mes partenaires sexuels te concerne ?

Elena ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun son n'arrivaient à s'y extirpé. Elle sentie une colère démesurée monter en elle, à chaque fois qu'elle imaginait Damon avec une femme.  
>Mais pourquoi réagis t-elle ainsi après tout Damon n'était pas sa propriété, il était libre de ses mouvements, et libre de choisir avec qui il voulait prendre du bon temps. Le regard de Damon sur elle la déstabilisait, au plus haut point.<p>

Damon : Mademoiselle Gilbert ne me dites pas que vous êtes jalouse. Répliqua t-il en se rapprochant d'un pas.  
>Elena : Moi jalouse, non. Dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblant, visiblement gênée par les paroles de Damon.<br>Damon : Tes yeux disent le contraire.  
>Elle fit un pas en arrière pour éviter que son cœur ne s'emballe davantage.<p>

Elena : Il faut qu'on parle.

Bien décider à mettre fin à cette conversation qui commençait à la mettre de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Damon : C'est pas déjà ce qu'on est en train de faire.  
>Elena : Si, mais on doit parler d'Esther !<p>

Damon reprit alors son sérieux :

Damon : Vas y je t'écoute.  
>Elena : Elle a prévue de tuer toute sa famille, grâce au sort qui les unis. Par conclusion si on en tue un on les tue tous.<br>Damon : Ah enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Enthousiasma t-il .  
>Elena : Oui c'est sûr cela nous permettra d'en finir une fois pour toute avec Klaus, mais ils ne méritent pas tous ce sort. Comme Elijah.<br>Damon : On s'en fiche royalement, si IL doit mourir pour que Klaus meurt, alors il mourra.  
>Elena : Laisse-moi te rappelait que si l'un meurt Tous meurt, c'est donc valable pour Elijah comme pour Rebekah.<br>Damon : Et alors, s'il faut ça pour détruire Klaus.  
>Elena : Non, il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen. Dit-elle en partant.<p>

Quand Damon apparut devant elle et lui bloqua le passage.

Damon : Ne gâche rien Elena !

Elle le toisa de toute sa hauteur, puis elle disparue au rez-de-chaussé.

Pendant ce temps : au salon

_Elena: Reste là je reviens. Dit-elle à sa cousine._

Ivy regarda sa cousine disparaître à l'étage. Puis son regard se posa sur Stefan. Ce dernier était posté au milieu de la pièce et examiner la jeune femme de haut en bas.

Stefan : Alors comme ça, tu es la cousine d'Elena.  
>Ivy : Oui. Répondit-elle poliment.<br>Stefan : Étrange elle en m'a jamais parlé de toi.  
>Ivy : Elle n'aime pas se vanter. Répondit-elle un peu trop sèchement.<p>

Stefan la dévisagea. Si lui n'arriver toujours pas à se mémoriser où avait-il bien put connaître la jeune femme. Il était évident qu'elle, s'en souvenais parfaitement.  
>Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Stefan reprit la parole tout en se dirigeant vers le bar.<p>

Stefan : Excuse moi je manque à mes devoirs, tu veux que je boire quelque chose.  
>Ivy : Mmh oui je veux bien. Dit-elle en s'avança vers le bar.<br>Stefan : Alors tu veux quoi ? Il y a de tout ici. Sourit-il. Ivy : Je prendrais bien du O négatif. Répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.  
>À ces mots Stefan se figea instantanément, puis se retourna vers son interlocuteur, qui affiché un sourire victorieux.<p>

Ivy : C'est bien ce que tu préfères.

Stefan se rapprocha d'un pas vif.

Stefan : Qui est tu ?  
>Ivy : C'est pas la bonne question que tu poses.<br>Stefan : Qui est tu ? Fulmina t-il  
>Ivy : Ah non là tu commences, à te répéter.<p>

Puis elle prit place tranquillement sur le sofa.

Ivy : Alors tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Là c'est vexant, moi qui croyait être inoubliable.

Stefan la fixa du regard quelques secondes, puis un flash lui venu en tête. Ça y est, maintenant il se rappelait.

Flash-back :   
><strong>Une maison dans le Tennessee<strong>

La nuit était calme.  
>Une jeune femme sorti de chez elle et parti à la recherche de son chien.<br>Quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Klaus.  
>Il lui annonca qu'il est tombé en panne et lui demande s'il peut emprunter son téléphone, car son portable n'a plus de batterie.<br>_« I promise I'm not a serial killer. »_  
>Elle accepte. Il lui demande alors s'il peut rentrer. Mais elle refuse, elle lui rapportera le téléphone dehors. <em>« I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting ». <em>A cela elle lui répond qu'elle vient de Floride.  
><em>« Well, that explains it ». <em>  
>Il l'étrangle et l'hypnotise afin qu'il puisse entrer.<br>Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea à la cuisine et découvri une seconde femme.  
><em>« Please don't be alarmed. I'm told <em>**Ray Sutton**_ lives here »_  
>Ce à quoi elle répond qu'il n'est presque jamais là.<br>_« But I expect he makes it home... Once a month »_  
>Elle ne répond pas.<br>Il lui demande alors où se trouve Ray.  
><em>« If I have to make you tell me, it's going to be infinitely more painful for you »<em>  
>Il sourit, elle s'enfuit, ouvre la porte d'entré mais Stefan l'attend dehors.<br>Rejoint par Klaus et la première fille. Elle lui alors dévoile où se trouve Ray.  
>Il demande à l'autre fille si Stefan peut entrer. Elle accepte et Stefan pénètre dans la maison.<em><br>« Kill this one quickly... Make that one suffer. I'll be in the car »_  
>Sur ce il quitta les lieux, laissant seul Stefan avec les deux femmes.<br>Il mord la première et les deux filles hurlent..

Les cris sont assourdissant.  
>Quelques secondes lui suffise pour achever sa première victime, sous le regard épouvanter de la seconde.<br>Après sa première tâche finie, il tourna lentement la tête en direction de son prochain jouet.  
>Un grognement inhumain s'extirpa de sa gorge quand il se jeta sur elle.<br>Avec cette deuxième il prit grand soin à la faire souffrir.

Une fois son devoir terminait, il se dirigea vers la porte quand une respiration saccadé attira son attention. Il se retourna vivement.  
>Une troisième femme ! Elle se tenait debout dans les escaliers, le visage décomposait.<br>Il se jeta aussitôt sur elle, mais elle fuit à une rapidité déconcertante.

Stefan : Mmmmh la chasse est ouverte !

Il poursuivit alors la jeune femme, qu'il rattrapa sans trop de mal.  
>L'agrippant par les bras, il la força à lui faire face.<br>Ses long cheveux blond étaient en bataille, son visage lui, était totalement déformé par la terreur et des larmes coulent de ses magnifiques yeux marron chocolat.  
>Il arrêta une seconde et plongea son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Pendant cette fraction de seconde il parut redevenir le Stefan d'autrefois.<br>Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa futur victime.

Stefan : Désolé.

Puis il se jeta sur elle, la mordant violemment au coup, puis à l'épaule pour ensuite revenir au cou.  
>Doucement la jeune femme perdit procession de son corps, et Stefan la posa délicatement au sol.<p>

Avant de partir.

Fin du flash-back :

Stefan prit d'un électrochoc, fixa ahuri la jeune femme sur le sofa.

Ivy : Ah tu as retrouvé la mémoire à ce que je vois !

Stefan alla répliqué, mais Elena débarqua dans le salon.

Elena : Ivy viens, on y va.  
>Ivy : Ouai j'arrive.<p>

Ivy se leva, puis alla rejoindre Elena déjà dans l'entrée. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à un Stefan, immobile.  
>Un sourire illumina alors son visage.<p>


	6. Chapter 6: Tension

Disclamer: Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

**Chapitre 6 : Tension**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.  
>Et aussitôt Stefan sortit de sa stupeur, se dirigea instantanément dans l'entrée. Et vit les deux jeunes femmes sur le point de partir.<p>

Stefan : Elena, pourrais-je parler à Ivy quelques secondes.

Elena le regarda avec surprise. Mais que voulait-il à sa cousine. Elle regarda à tour de rôle Stefan et sa cousine, qui affiché un air faussement étonné. Puis accepta.

Elena : Je t'attends dans la voiture. Dit-elle à sa cousine.

Puis la porte se referma. La jeune femme dévisagea Stefan, un sourire radieux illuminait son visage, à l'image d'un enfant le jour de Noël.

Ivy : Alors Stefan, (elle s'arrêta quelques secondes) c'est bizarre je t'aurai plus vu avec un prénom du style Michael ou Paul.

Il se rapprocha d'elle à vitesse vampirique, s'arrêtant à deux pas.

Ivy : Waoh très impressionnant. Ironisa t-elle.  
>Stefan : Bon maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es là ?<br>Ivy : Non tu t'inquiètes pour Elena ? T'en fais pas pour elle, je lui ferais aucun mal, c'est ma cousine. Le seul que je veux tuer c'est Toi.

Le silence pris possession des lieux, jusqu'à ce que Damon apparaisse en bas des escaliers.

Damon : Des menaces de mort.

Le regard d'Ivy quitta Stefan et se posa sur Damon quelques secondes, puis revenu sur Stefan.

Ivy : Bye Stefan.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et disparut.

Damon : C'était qui ?  
>Stefan : Ivy, la cousine d'Elena.<br>Damon : Depuis quand Mystic Falls accueil une nouvelle Gilbert ? Demanda t-il tout sourire.  
>Stefan : Depuis peu.<p>

Sur ce les deux frères, pénétrèrent dans le salon. Damon se dirigea vers le bar, se servi un verre d'alcool, tandis que Stefan s'était installé sur le sofa, la mine sombre.

Damon : Mmh et pourrais-je savoir, ce que tu as fait pour recevoir de telle menace. Demanda t-il en prenant une gorgée.  
>Stefan : Je l'ai transformé. Souffla t-il.<p>

À cette annonce Damon manqua de s'étouffer, puis lança un regard à son frère.

Damon : C'est une blague ?  
>Stefan : Si seulement ça pouvait. Dit-il si bas que seul un vampire aurait plu entendre.<br>Damon : Elena est au courant, non j'imagine que non sinon tu ne serais plus là. En tout cas je te félicite.  
>Stefan : Pourquoi ?<br>Damon : Ton goût pour les femmes, elle est pas mal du tout , cette cousine Gilbert.

Stefan ne répondit pas.

Damon : Aller changeons de sujet, et viens trinquer à la mort de Klaus ! Répliqua t-il en servant deux verres, et en tendit un à son frère.  
>Stefan : Il n'est pas encore mort.<br>Damon : En espérant qu'Elena ne fasse pas tout foirer.

Sur ce il avala d'une traite son verre.

Pendant ce temps dans la voiture :   
><em>Elle ouvrit la porte, et disparut. <em>

Une fois la maison des Salvatore quitter, Ivy se dirigea d'un pas serein vers la voiture. Où l'attendais une Elena, visiblement agacée.

Elena : Alors il te voulait quoi Stefan ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton neutre, à peine Ivy entré dans la voiture.  
>Ivy : Pas grand-chose, juste finir la conversation qu'on avait commencer.<p>

Elle démarra le moteur, puis la voiture s'engagea sur la route. Et un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, dans la conversation.

Ivy : Ah j'ai aperçu Damon juste avant de partir.  
>Elena : Et alors ?<br>Ivy : Bin tu avais raison c'est un canon. A vrai dire ils le sont tous les deux. Mais à choisir j'aurais une petite préférence pour Stefan. Et toi, lequel des deux tu préfères ?  
>Elena : Euh ... je ... sais pas trop. Bredouilla t-elle enfin au bout de quelques secondes.<br>Ivy : Oh non, dit moi que c'est pas vrai.  
>Elena : De quoi tu parles ?<br>Ivy : Tu es sorti avec les deux, c'est ça !  
>Elena : Nan juste avec Stefan, mais c'est fini.<br>Ivy : Et maintenant tu craques sur Damon. J'ai pas raison ?

Mais aucun réponse ne sorti de la bouche d'Elena, qui se concentra de nouveau sur la route, pour dissimuler son mal l'aise. Mais Ivy affichait un léger sourire aux lèvres, même si Elena ne l'avoué pas elle savait qu'elle disait vrai.  
>Après quelques minutes la voiture retrouva sa place dans l'allée des Gilbert.<br>Aussitôt le moteur couper Elena et Ivy sortirent du véhicule et rentrèrent dans la demeure.

Elena : J'ai demandé à Bonnie et Caroline de passer à la maison. Elles vont être ravie de te voir !  
>Ivy : Caroline peur être mais Bonnie j'en suis moins sûr. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé et cela dit c'est réciproque alors.<p>

Sur ce on toqua à la porte. Elena l'ouvrit, et les deux jeunes femmes à l'extérieur entrèrent dans la maison.

Elena : Devinez qui est venue me rendre visite hier soir ?

Tous les yeux se rivèrent sur Ivy qui se tenait un peu plus loin dans l'entrée.

Caroline : Ivy ! S'enthousiasma t-elle.  
>Ivy : Oui c'est bien moi.<p>

Caroline s'avança est pris Ivy dans ses bras, quelques secondes.

Ivy : Quel accueil. Souri t-elle.  
>Caroline : Ah c'est super de te revoir, regarde comme tu as changé.<br>Ivy : Parle pour toi, elle est loin la petite fille que j'ai connu.  
>Bonnie : C'est pas tout, mais on a du travail. Grommela t-elle.<br>Ivy lança un regard à Bonnie, avant d'ajouter.  
>Ivy : Ravie de te revoir, quand même. Dit-elle faussement joyeuse.<p>

Sur ce, Elena et Bonnie montèrent à l'étage. Tandis qu'Ivy s'installa au salon, suivit par une Caroline tout sourire.

Ivy : Bin t'es pas avec Elena et l'autre.  
>Caroline : Si je vais les rejoindre après.<p>

**  
><span>Dans la chambre d'Elena : <span>  
>Bonnie sorti de son sac tout le nécessaire pour effectuer le sort, qui permettrai d'isoler la pièce de l'ouïe des vampires, sous le regard d'Elena.<p>

Bonnie : Elle fait quoi ici, Ivy ?  
>Elena : Bin elle m'a dit qu'elle était venue à Mystic Falls pour raison personnel. Et je lui ai proposé de rester quelques jours.<br>Bonnie : Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en elle. Dit -elle en commençant le sort.

Elena changea de sujet.

Elena : J'ai été à la pension ce matin. Et j'ai vu Rebekah sorti de la chambre de Damon. Raconta t-elle quelque peu dégoûter. Je sais pas pourquoi mais, j'ai cru que j'aille piquer une crise.

Après quelques secondes de silence. Elena ajouta.

Elena : Tu crois que ça a fonctionné ?

Bonnie alla répondre, mais Caroline débarqua dans la chambre.

Caroline : Non ça marche pas. Et toi Elena, tu sais pas pourquoi, et bien moi je sais ça s'appelle de la jalousie.

Sur ce elle quitta la pièce. Laissant libre champs à Bonnie d'essayer de refaire le sort. Tandis que les paroles de Caroline raisonnaient encore dans la tête d'Elena : « ça s'appelle de la jalousie ».

Bonnie : Esther est passé à la maison, ce matin.

Les paroles de Bonnie extirpèrent Elena de sa réflexion.

Elena : De quoi ? Pourquoi, elle voulait quoi ?  
>Bonnie : Elle est seulement venue se présenter.<br>Elena : Il faut à tout prix trouver un moyen pour rompre le sort sur Elijah. Après tout, il ne mérite pas de mourir.

Caroline débarque en trompe dans la chambre.

Caroline : Bonnie ton petit tour est bien marrant, mais ça marche pas du tout. J'entends tout ce que vous vous dites. Elena arrête de culpabiliser, c'est le seul moyen qu'on a de tuer Klaus.  
>Bonnie : Elle a raison, et tout ce passera ce soir. Ce sera la pleine lune. Esther à besoin de ça, et de mon aide ainsi que celle de ma mère, pour le faire.<p>

Dans le Manoir de Klaus :

Elijah suspicieux du comportement de sa mère. Pénétra dans une des nombreuses pièces du manoir. La chambre d'Esther.  
>Il examina les lieux rapidement quand son regard fut capté par des restes d'objets ayant servi, pour effectuer un sort. Sa mine s'assombrit aussitôt.<br>Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, où il trouva Rebekah dans l'entrée, vêtu de sa robe d'hier soir.  
>Son regard se posa sur elle, le regard anxieux. Rebekah leva les yeux au ciel.<p>

Rebekah : Oui j'ai découcher et alors.

Elijah se rapprocha d'elle.

Elijah : Je m'inquiète à propos de mère. Tu n'as pas remarqué l'étrangeté de son comportement ?  
>Rebekah : Je trouve qu'elle se comporte normalement pour une personne, qui est morte pendant plusieurs centaines d'années.<br>Elijah : De la sauge brûler. J'ai trouvé ça dans sa chambre. Dit-il en tendant le bouquet brûler.  
>Rebekah : Tu sais à qui tu devrais poser toutes ces questions, à Finn !<br>Elijah : Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Il hait ce que nous sommes, ça à toujours était.  
>Rebekah soupira.<br>Rebekah : C'est faux, et mère est revenue pour une seule chose. Réunir de nouveau notre famille. Elle nous aime tous, alors arrête de chercher, un truc qui ne va pas.

Puis elle partit, laissant Elijah seul dans l'entrée, en proie à toujours plus de doutes.

**Note auteur :**

**Alors que pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? ^^ (j'attends vos Reviews avec impatience ) **


	7. Chapter 7: Faux semblant

Disclamer: Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

Réponses aux reviews :

Helene : Je suis ravie que tu aimes le personnage d'Ivy. Et pour répondre à ta question oui elle va se rapprocher des frères Salvatore. Mais pour ton autre question, il faudra attendre les prochains chapitres (suspens ^^). Bisous, et bonne vacances à toi (pour moi aussi c'est les vacances).

BelleLaura : Merci, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. Oui c'est vrai que j'ai repris un peu de l'épisode 15 dans ce chapitre, mais tu verras celui là (et les prochains) sont différents de la série. ^^

tagada76 : Merci, ah le rapprochement d'Elena et Damon... patience il arrive bientôt.

**Chapitre 7 : Faux-semblant**

_Puis elle partit, laissant Elijah seul dans l'entrée, en proie à toujours plus de doutes._

Elijah resta quelques secondes immobile, tandis que son esprit cherchait en vain, les réponses à toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Quand une voix masculine l'extirpa de sa méditation.

... : Elijah, Elijah, Elijah, soupira la voix.

Puis Kol apparut dans l'entrée.

Kol : Cesse donc de te torturer avec ses herbes brûler.

Mais Elijah ne réagit point, les yeux encore rivaient sur l'objet calciné.

Kol : Je sors, et toi tu vas te joindre à moi. Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.  
>Elijah : Non merci, Kol.<br>Kol : Et que compte tu faire de toute façon, à par soupçonner tout ce qui t'entourd ? Aller, juste un verre et promis après, je m' 'Elijahriser'.

Elijah lança un regard à son frère, qui affichait un sourire radieux.

Elijah : C'est d'accord mais un seul verre !  
>Kol : Oui, oui, et après on deviendra pathétique à se crever la tête pour trouver, quel est le plan de notre chère mère. Ça promet d'être une journée passionnante.<p>

Puis les deux vampires quittèrent le manoir.

La maison des Gilbert :

Un silence s'était installé dans la chambre puis l'annonce, que le sort qui aller mettre fin aux originels, serait ce soir. Tandis que Bonnie s'activait a réessayé pour la troisième fois le sort.

Bonnie : Je comprends pas, ça devrait fonctionner.

Puis elle regarda son amie, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Bonnie : Elle compte rester combien de temps ici, Ivy ? Demanda t-elle, en faisant revenir Elena sur terre.  
>Elena : Je sais pas, autant de jours qu'elle veut...<p>

Bonnie lui coupa la parole.

Bonnie : Elena, comme tu es ma meilleure amie, je dois te dire un truc à propos d'elle.

Elena se rapprocha d'elle, la fixant avec inquiétude.

Elena : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
>Bonnie : Je crois que Ivy est un vam...<p>

Elle ne fini pas le mot, voyant qu'Elena voyait de quoi elle parler. Aussitôt le mot « vampire » évoquer pour qualifier sa cousine, Elena eu un petit rire.

Elena : Mais oui bien-sûr, Bonnie le prend pas mal, mais je crois que c'est les vapeurs de sauge qui le monte légèrement à la tête.  
>Bonnie : Vraiment, tu n'as rien remarqué, dans son comportement ?<p>

Sur ce, Elena se remémora la veille au soir, quand elle avait aperçu toutes ces morsures sur le corps de sa cousine. Alors le regard d'Elena se figea instantanément.  
>« Ivy un vampire. Non c'est pas possible, » pensa t-elle.<p>

Elena : Euh si ... mais ça peut pas être ça.  
>Bonnie : En es tu certaine ?<br>Voyant qu'Elena ne répondit pas, elle poursuivit.  
>Bonnie : On peut toujours vérifier.<p>

C'est alors qu'elle sortit un petit flacon rempli de verveine de son sac. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent quelques secondes. Bonnie convaincu d'avoir découvrer la véritable identité d'Ivy, voulait le prouver à son amie.

Bonnie : Alors ?

Mais Elena ne répondit pas, et se contenta de secouer la tête négativement. Trop effrayer à l'idée de découvrir que sa cousine soit devenue un vampire.

Bonnie : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, on sera fixer au moins.  
>Elena : Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Lui jeter à la figure et voir ce qui se passe.<p>

Bonnie alla répondre, mais Caroline entra dans la chambre.

Caroline : Ça marche ! S'écria t-elle. C'est super bizarre j'étais au salon avec Ivy, j'entendais tout ce que vous disiez. Ah un moment Ivy se lève, me dis qu'elle va prendre l'air dehors, car elle a mal à la tête et d'un seul coup, je vous entends plus.  
>Bonnie la regarda perplexe.<br>Bonnie : C'est étrange j'ai pourtant rien fait de plus que les deux premières fois.

Après quelques minutes Ivy apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elena : Ça va mieux ? Caroline nous as dit que tu avais mal à la tête.  
>Ivy : Ouai un peu, mais je vais m'allonger quelques minutes.<br>Bonnie : Non attends, je connais un remède pour les migraines. Dit-elle en tendant le petit flacon de verveine, alors qu'Ivy commencer à partir.

Elena et Caroline la fixèrent du regard. Ivy elle, était entrée dans la chambre, tandis que Bonnie bien décidé à mettre son plan à exécution, ouvrit le flacon.

Bonnie : Donne ton poignet tu verras, c'est efficace !

Puis elle versa quelques goûtes sur le poignet d'Ivy, qui se mit instantanément à grimacer de douleur, tandis que le liquide lui rongeait la peau.

Ivy : Arrrh c'est quoi ton truc ?

Bonnie ne répondit pas et la regarda avec satisfaction. Elle avait raison et venait de le prouver.  
>Caroline la regarda avec surprise, alors qu'Elena fixa sa cousine d'un air horrifié. « Bonnie disait donc vrai. » pensa t-elle.<br>Elena ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans jamais parvenir à formuler un son, quand après quelques secondes, des mots s'extirpèrent de sa gorge.

Elena : Ivy.. tu .. es.. vampir...

Ivy releva vivement la tête en direction de sa cousine, un soupçon de dégoût ce lut sur son visage.

Ivy : Je pense qu'il est inutile que je nie, je vois que vous savez tout ce que je suis. Déclara t-elle en avançant d'un pas vers sa cousine.

Instantanément cette dernière recula. Ce simple geste eu le don de la blesser.  
>Prise d'une envie folle de fuir, elle suivi son instinct et partit à vitesse vampirique de la maison des Gilbert.<p>

Au Mystic Grill :

Ivy pénétra dans le bar, toute l'âme en feu.  
>Elle revoyait le visage de dégoût que lui avait lancé sa cousine, comme si elle était un monstre.<br>Oui c'est bien ça, un monstre. Mais si elle était devenue ça, ce n'était aucunement sa faute. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à finir ainsi. Le seul est unique fautif c'était lui.  
>Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourra plus retourner chez sa cousine.<br>Elle s'installa au comptoir et commanda un verre.  
>L'alcool sera pour le moment, le meilleur des remèdes. Ensuite elle en finira une fois pour toute avec Stefan, puis quittera la ville.<p>

... : Ce n'est pas prudent d'être une jolie jeune femme seule dans un bar. Dit une voix masculine juste derrière elle.

Puis la voix se matérialisa à sa gauche, en un jeune homme à la bouille d'ange.

Ivy : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi je sais me défendre.

Le jeune homme la contempla de haut en bas, avant d'ajouter, d'une voix séductrice.

... : En tout cas vous êtes vraiment esquisse.  
>Ivy lui lança un regard noir, ce à quoi l'homme répondit par un sourire radieux.<br>... : Veuillez pardonner impolitesse, je me présente Kol Mikaelson.  
>Ivy : Je dirais bien, que je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, mais ce serait un mensonge. Souri t-elle.<br>Kol : Mmmh une femme avec du répondant j'aime ça.

Ivy se prépara à rembarrer ce dragueur pondéreux, quand une voix des plus élégante la coupa.

... : Veuillez pardonner le comportement puéril de mon frère. Il ne sait pas se tenir en gentleman en présence de belle femme. Je me présente Elijah.  
>Ivy : Enchantée.<br>Elijah : Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais vous me faites penser à une personne. Elena Gilbert, vous connaissez.  
>Ivy : Oui c'est ma cousine. Je suis venu lui rendre une petite visite.<br>Elijah : Bien. Souri t-il. Permettez-moi de vous offrir un deuxième verre.  
>Ivy : Avec plaisir.<p>

C'est alors qu'Elijah partit, puis revenu quelques minutes plus tard verres en main.

Elijah : Ah votre santé. Dit-il en trinquant avec la jeune femme.

Cette dernière l'avala d'une traite. Quand une brûlure vive traversa son corps. Elle alla s'écrouler au sol, mais les deux vampires la rattrapèrent et sortirent du Bar.

Kol : Tout compte fait la journée promet d'être intéressante. Ria t-il


	8. Chapitre 8 : Long calvaire

Disclamer: Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

Note auteur : Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, vu qu'il est écrit du point de vue de Ivy. Voilà c'était tout en espérant qu'il vous plaise. (Moi je le trouve pas terrible mais, bon je tâcherai de faire mieux pour le prochain) Bisous.

**Chapitre 8 : Long calvaire**

POV Ivy

_« Tout compte fait la journée promet d'être intéressante »_

Avait été les dernières paroles que mes oreilles étaient parvenues à entendre, avant que je ne sombre dans le noir.  
>Puis plus rien, le néant.<br>Je ne pourrais dire combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis, quelques minutes ? Des heures ? Impossible a savoir.  
>Mais je me sentais peu à peu revenir, comme si je me réveillais tout doucement d'un long coma.<br>La douleur dans mon corps était elle, entièrement parti, ne laissant plus qu'une étrange impression d'engourdissement.  
>Mes membres eux, étaient encore dénué de force, impossible pour moi de faire le moindre mouvement même minime. J'étais comme prisonnière de mon propre corps. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur moi, seul mon esprit ne cessait de s'agiter.<p>

Mais que m'arrive t-il ?  
>Je ne comprends plus rien, il y a quelque temps (secondes, minutes, heures, je ne serais dire) j'étais tranquillement assise au bar, sirotant quelques verres, préparant mon attaque. Puis je me retrouvai là, je ne sais où, dans ce corps totalement inerte.<br>Pourquoi n'ai-je aucun contrôle sur moi-même ?  
>Pourquoi ai-je ressenti cette brûlure violente avant de perdre toutes mes forces ?<br>Serait ces deux hommes au bar Kol et Elijah qui n'ont fait cela ?  
>Si oui pourquoi ? Que veulent-ils de moi ? Qui sont-ils ?<br>Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais aucune réponse. Rien.

L'ouïe me revient lentement.  
>Même si, pour le moment les seules sons que je perçus, se limiter à des bruits complètement inaudibles.<br>Il me semble être transporté par des bras. Oui c'est bien cela, des bras m'enserrer et me transporte.  
>La luminosité de dehors réussit a transpercé mes paupières closes, me laissant maintenant distinguer à quel point la lumière est éclatante.<p>

C'est une bonne chose, cela veut dire que je suis encore en vie, mais pour combien de temps.  
>Nul le sait.<p>

Je devrai probablement me sentir mal, être ainsi porté par un parfait inconnu, un être aux intentions tout sauf honorable. Mais étrangement je me sens assez bien, un peu comme en sécurité.  
>Quand après un moment je sens mon corps quitter le confort de ces bras, et être délicatement poser au sol.<br>Au pris d'un effort surhumain, je tentai de me lever, mais ne parvint qu'a bougé mon bras droit de quelques centimètres. En revanche, l'ouïe m'est revenu davantage, les bruits de fond s'étant transformé en voix humaine, nettement plus audible.

...: Tu comptes faire quoi d'elle ? Demanda une voix masculine assez éloignée, qui m'était vaguement familière.  
>...: Attendre qu'elle reprenne conscience.<p>

Répondit une seconde voix masculine, nettement plus distingué que la première, juste au-dessus de moi.  
>Ce fut qu'à ce moment-là que mon esprit compris qu'ils parlaient de moi.<p>

... : Surveilles la. Ordonna la seconde voix.  
>...: Enfin de quoi m'amuser.<br>...: Kol, ne lui fait aucun mal, on a besoin d'elle vivante.  
>... : J'ai jamais dit que j'allai la tuer, juste m'amuser un peu.<p>

Puis j'entendis une porte se fermer.  
>Après un long moment, où du moins un moment qui me parut une éternité. Je parvenus enfin à entre-ouvrir les yeux. Un léger voile me cacher quelque peu la vue, comme après un long temps de sommeil. Le regard totalement embrumait, je clignotai plusieurs fois les yeux, forçant peu à peu, ce voile à se dissiper.<p>

...: Ah je vois que la belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin.

Puis instantanément je sentis une main agrippait violemment mon poignet, me forçant à me lever. Par miracle mes jambes eurent la force de soutenir mon poids, quelques secondes, puis lâchèrent. Mais l'homme qui n'avait pas relâché mon poignet, m'attira au milieu de la pièce, me fit m'asseoir sur ce qui semblait être une chaise.  
>Puis mes poignets furent capturés dans un étau de fer.<br>Soudainement je sentis mes poignets brûlaient comme quand Bonnie m'avait versé ce liquide étrange sur le bras. Et l'homme au visage d'ange apparut devant mes yeux.

... : Ça doit être douloureux. Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Et pourtant ce n'est que le début.  
>Moi : Qui êtes-vous ? Parvenais-je à demander.<p>

Il ne mit à rire.

... : La verveine aurait-elle des effets amnésiques ? Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.  
>Moi : Kol. Soufflais-je.<br>Kol : Parfait comme les présentations sont faites, nous pouvons donc passer aux choses sérieuses.

Puis il disparut dernière la porte. Me laissant seule dans la pièce, que j'examinais avec un regard minutieux.  
>Aucun meubles, aucune fenêtre, rien à par moi sur cette chaise. Les murs étaient nus, le sol lui se limiter à un revêtement de béton poussiéreux.<br>Quand Kol réapparut un sac à la main. Qu'il vida à terre.  
>Des petits flacons, comme celui de Bonnie. Des pieux en bois. Une dague... Tout un arsenal de torture.<br>Mon visage se décomposa aussitôt, qu'allait-il ne faire.

Kol : Ne tant fait pas mon ange, ça ne fera pas si mal. Je te le promets.  
>Moi : Pourquoi ?<br>Kol : Pourquoi, quoi ? Souri t-il  
>Moi : Pourquoi vous voulez me tuer ?<p>

Il parti dans un léger fou-rire.

Kol : Te tuer ? Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te tuer. Je veux juste tester quelques choses.

Puis il s'approcha de moi, un flacon à la main, et me le renversa sur le bras gauche. Je voulus retenir mon cri mais n'y parvenus pas tant la douleur était forte. J'observai mon bras, où ce liquide ne cesser de ronger ma peau.

Kol : Bien alors la verveine fonctionne bien sûr toi.

Puis il repartit alors vers les objets, visiblement satisfait de l'effet que ce liquide avait sur moi.

Kol : Voyons, voyons.

Puis sans ménagement il enfonça la dague au plus profond de mon estomac. Sous l'effet de la douleur mes yeux se fermèrent et ma tête bascula en avant. Un hurlement étouffé s'extirpa de ma gorge, j'avais l'impression qu'un poids écrasait ma poitrine. Et je sentis un flot de sang envahir ma bouche.  
>Il patienta encore quelques secondes, puis retira enfin la dague, et instantanément le poids sur ma poitrine cessa. Mais la douleur, elle persista encore quelques instants avant de se dissipait peu à peu.<br>Je crachai à terre le sang qui s'était agglutiné dans ma bouche.

Kol : Bien. Autre chose maintenant.

Sur ce il se dirigea de nouveau vers son arsenal de torture. Se saisit d'un pieu en bois, qu'il aspergea de liquide. Puis il s'avança vers moi, d'un pas assuré.

Kol : Ça risque d'être légèrement douloureux. Dit-il à mon oreille, avant d'enfoncer le pieu lentement dans ma jambe.

De nouveau une brûlure fulgurante m'envahit, et sous mes cris de douleurs, j'aperçus le sourire de mon bourreau s'élargir.  
>Il s'éloigna et me contempla quelques secondes, visiblement très heureux de lui. Puis il se saisit d'un autre pieu qu'il aspergea lui aussi de liquide. Avant de me l'enfoncer juste en dessous de la clavicule. La douleur que je ressentis fut plus qu'insupportable, tout simplement atroce.<br>Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se saisir de nouveau d'un pieu, le deuxième homme apparut devant la porte.

...: Kol cessez dont de la torturer ainsi.

Mais ce dernier l'ignora, et planta le dernier pieu dans mon bras droit. Puis se recula enfin.

Kol : Elijah, tu avais raison elle est vraiment fascinante. Dit-il sans me quitter du regard.  
>Elijah : Veux tu bien nous laisser, Kol. Demanda t-il en se rapprochant de moi.<p>

Sur ce, le sadique au visage d'ange, se dirigea vers la porte puis disparut.

Elijah : Je m'excuse de ce que mon frère vous a fait subir. Votre souffrance ne m'apporte rien, vous êtes juste une sorte de monnaie d'échange. Dit-il d'une voix solennelle tout en retirant le pieu de mon bras.  
>Moi : C'est là seule raison que vous avez-vous m'avoir drogué puis enlever ?<p>

Une colère incommensurable montait en moi. Si je n'avais pas été attaché et si j'avais eu pleine possession de mes forces, je me serai jeté sur cet homme.

Elijah : Oui et non, en réalité la raison pour laquelle nous vous avons accoster dans ce bar, est que vous semblez être différente, des autres vampires. Vous avez quelques choses de spéciale. Et quand vous m'avez dit que vous étiez la cousine de cette chère Elena, je n'ai plus hésité.  
>Moi : Que voulez-vous à Elena ?<br>Elijah : Elle m'a menti, et sait quelque chose que je dois savoir.  
>Moi : C'est à propos d'une certaine, Esther ? Demandais-je sans trop savoir de quoi je parlais.<p>

Mais fut ravie en voyant la mine d'Elijah s'assombrir à l'évocation de ce prénom. Sa mâchoire se serra plus il se rapprocha davantage de moi, d'un pas assez menaçant.

Elijah : Comment connais-tu Esther ?  
>Moi : J'ai eu les oreilles qui traînaient quand Elena en parler.<br>Elijah : Qu'as tu entendus ? Demanda t-il d'une voix qui se voulait arrogante.

Sur ce, je tachai de me remettre alors, en tête une des conversations d'Elena.

_Elena : Si, mais on doit parler d'Esther !  
>Damon : Vas-y je t'écoute.<br>Elena : Elle a prévue de tuer toute sa famille, grâce au sort qui les unis. Par conclusion si on en tue un on les tue tous. _

Moi : J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait prévue de tuer sa famille, grâce à un sort qui les unis tous. Par conclusion si on en tue un on les tue tous.

Je voyais son visage se décomposer, au fur et à mesure que les paroles sortirent de ma bouche.  
>Puis il disparu sans un mot, laissant derrière lui la porte grande ouverte.<p>

De nouveau je me sentis, le peu de force que j'étais parvenue à retrouver, me quitter. Instantanément mes yeux se fermèrent, et je commençai à sombrer.  
>Quand la voix du jeune homme sadique, m'extirpa de mon semi-sommeil.<p>

Kol : Ah non mon ange, je n'ai pas encore tout à fait finit avec toi.

Puis il referma la porte derrière lui.

Qu'allait-il me faire ?  
>À ce moment-là j'en avais aucune idées , et pour être tout à fait honnête je m'en moquais. J'espère juste que, cette fois il en finisse.<br>Qu'il abrège mes souffrances une fois pour toute.


	9. Chapter 9: Ce n'est que le début

Disclamer: Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

Note auteur : Voilà le nouveau chapitre, il répondra à certaines de vos questions. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

**Chapitre 9 : Ce n'est que le début... **

_Kol : Ah non mon ange, je n'ai pas encore tout à fait finit avec toi._

Le vampire sadique était réapparut dans la salle de torture, un sourire ravi illuminait son visage. Il jubilait intérieurement de pouvoir enfin, reprendre ses activités ludiques là où il s'était arrêté.  
>Après avoir refermé la porte soigneusement, il se rapprocha de sa victime à pas lent.<br>Caressa tendrement sa joue puis replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Kol : Quoi de plus exquis, qu'une belle jeune femme comme vous à torturer. Susurra t-il à l'oreille d'Ivy.

Qui, instantanément frissonna de peur.  
>« Que va t-il me faire subir, encore ? » pensa t-elle.<br>Puis comme pour répondre aux pensées de la jeune femme. Il s'empara de pieu en bois, qu'il s'amusa à faire tourner dans ses mains, tandis qu'il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

Ivy : Que voulez-vous de moi ? Souffla t-elle à bout de force et les yeux rempli de larmes.  
>Kol : Moi, pas grand-chose. Il s'avère que mon frère m'a demandé de veiller sur vous. Alors autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, vous ne trouvez pas !<p>

A peine, avait-il terminer sa phrase, qu'il planta un des pieu dans l'estomac d'Ivy. Qui ferma les yeux et hurla à plein poumons.  
>Les minutes passèrent au fur et à mesure que les pieux de bois transperçaient le corps de la jeune femme. Lui arrachant à chaque fois des cris de douleurs.<p>

Kol : Je commence légèrement à me lasser. Dit-il en planta un énième bout de bois dans le bras de la jeune femme.  
>Ivy : Je suis navrée, vous voulez prendre ma place ? Grimaça t-elle de douleur.<br>Kol : Tu es vraiment fascinante. Voilà plusieurs heures que je te torture et toi tu as toujours le sens de l'humour.

Sur ce il jeta à terre le dernier pieu, puis s'appuya dos contre le mur juste en face de Ivy.  
>La contempla de bas en haut, un sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Kol : Tiens parle moi un peu de toi, distrait moi ! Ivy c'est ça ? Que viens-tu faire à Mystic Falls ?  
>Ivy : C'est une blague j'espère.<br>Kol : Non je m'ennuie, seulement. Aller parler moi !  
>Ivy : Même pas en rêve.<br>Kol : Quelque chose me dit que tu préférais cela, à la torture. J'ai pas raison ? Demanda t-il un sourire charmeur afficher aux lèvres.  
>Ivy : D'accord, mais c'est toi qui commence le jeu des confidences. Répliqua t-il le regard noir.<br>Kol : Mmmmh une femme autoritaire, j'adore. Vas-y mon ange, tu veux savoir quoi ?  
>Ivy : Qui est Esther ?<br>Kol : Tu es directe toi, j'aime ça (il lui fit un clin d'oeil). Esther (il soupira) c'est ma mère. Et c'est aussi une sorcière, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. A moi ! Depuis quand es-tu vampire ?

Ivy n'en revenait pas, il y avait quelques instants son bourreau prenait un malin plaisir à la torture et maintenant il voulait bavarder tranquillement. Mais même si elle trouvait la situation quelque peu ridicule (se livrait à des confidences avec son tortionnaire, c'est un comble) il fallait bien avouer qu'elle préféré nettement cela, à la torture.

Ivy : Depuis quelques mois.  
>Kol : Qui t'a transformé ? Un amoureux transi ?<br>Ivy : Un inconnu. Répondit-elle sèchement.  
>Kol : Pourquoi tant de rancoeur, ce vampire t'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux.<p>

Ivy leva les yeux, au ciel.

Ivy : Vous-êtes quoi? Demanda t-elle en ignorant la dernière réplique de son bourreau.  
>Kol : Un Original !<p>

Voyant que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas, il poursuivit.

Kol : Traduction, je suis un des premiers vampires.  
>Ivy : Et cet Elijah, il est comme vous ?<br>Kol : Oui, tout comme mes autres frères et ma soeur. Et toi dit-moi, ta famille ?  
>Ivy : J'en ai pas. A par Elena j'ai plus personne. Mon père est parti, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis, mon septième anniversaire et ma mère et décédée.<br>Kol : Oh je suis navrée ma belle.  
>Ivy : Arrête ça tout de suite.<br>Kol : De quoi tu parles, mon ange.  
>Ivy : De ça, ces petits noms, tout ça, arrête !<br>Kol : Pourquoi ? Après tout je suis peut-être tombé sous ton charme. Ria t-il.  
>Ivy : Tu passes des heures à mes torturer et maintenant tu joues les mecs attentionné. Mais t'es mentalement dérangé, toi.<p>

Kol s'avança d'un pas, puis croisa les bras.

Kol : Tu n'as pas peur de tenir de tels propos, alors que c'est moi qui suis en position de force?  
>Ivy : Tu sais quoi, j'en ai plus rien à faire. Vas-y torture moi, ou mieux tue-moi.<p>

Il s'avança d'un pas vif, plongea son regard de celui de la jeune femme.

Kol : Tu es vraiment fascinante !

Puis un à un il retira les quelques pieux encore planter dans la peau d'Ivy. Et disparu à vitesse vampirique.

La maison des Gilbert :

L'horloge dans la cuisine indiquée dix-huit heures passer.  
>Cela faisait déjà plus de cinq heures qu'Elena, avait découvert la véritable identité de sa cousine. Et que cette dernière c'était enfuit.<br>Depuis pas de nouvelles, aucune, rien.  
>Mais pourquoi avait-elle réagit de cette façon ? Comme si elle en était dégoûtée.<br>Pourtant les vampires elle devrait y être habituée, après tout il y avait : Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Elijah...  
>Alors pourquoi avoir été dégoûté par Ivy, en découvrant ce qu'elle était ?<br>Elle l'ignorait, mais se sentait incroyablement coupable.  
>Sa réaction, c'était sa réaction qui avait poussé sa cousine à fuir.<br>Où avait-elle bien pu aller ? Au Mystic Grill ? Où bien à la pension, elle semblait bien apprécier Stefan.  
>Sur ce, Elena s'empara de ses clés de voiture et partit à toute vitesse en direction du bar. Elle pénétra les lieux, la tête lourde de remords et le coeur battant. Elle y examina les lieux à la recherche d'Ivy, en vain.<br>« Elle est probablement avec Stefan » pensa t-elle.  
>Elle quitta les lieux, et bondit alors dans son véhicule. Puis appuya fortement sur la pédale d'accélérateur, forçant le moteur de sa voiture a tourné à plein régime. À peine quelques minutes lui suffisse pour atteindre la pension des frères Salvatore.<br>Une fois devant la porte elle ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et entra en furie dans la demeure.

Elena : Damon, Stefan. Cria t-elle.

Mais pas de réponse.  
>Arriver dans le salon elle, vit les deux frères sur le sofa.<p>

Elena : Bon sang, vous pouvez pas répondre quand je vous appelle ?  
>Damon : Qui a t-il ?<br>Elena : C'est Ivy elle a disparu et j'ai pensé, que peut-être qu'elle serait là ?  
>Damon : Ah non, il n'y a pas de cousine Gilbert ici.<br>Elena : Mon dieu c'est de ma faute, j'ai découvert qu'elle était un vampire et j'ai super mal réagit.

A l'évocation du mot vampire Stefan releva la tête.

Stefan : Elle te la dit ? Demanda t-il surpris.  
>Elena : Oui et non, c'est Bonnie qu'il lui a plus ou moins tendu un piège avec de la verveine.<br>Soupira t-elle. Mais comment t'es au courant ?

Stefan alla répondre quand quelqu'un pénétra dans la maison.

...: Elena, je savais que je te trouverai ici.

Cette voix noble elle la reconnue instantanément, et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner.  
>Elena : Elijah.<br>Puis il se matérialisa devant elle.

Elijah : J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais ta chère et tendre cousine, Ivy si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Elena senti une colère montée en elle.

Elena : C'est toi, qui l'a ?  
>Elijah : En réalité c'est Kol qui est avec elle.<br>Elena : Pourquoi ?  
>Elijah : Disons qu'elle fait office de monnaie d'échange. Si vous m'aidez à trouver un moyen pour mettre fin au plan de ma mère, il ne lui arrivera rien, dans le cas contraire...<p>

Il ne finit pas sa phrase sachant pertinemment qu'Elena savoir où il voulait en venir.

Stefan : Tu n'oserais pas tuer une innocente ? Demanda Stefan, un brin de colère dans la voix.  
>Elijah : Moi non, mais Kol qui sait.<br>Stefan : Et si on accepte, qui nous dit que tu tiendras parole et laissera Ivy tranquille.  
>Elijah : Rien, vous avez seulement ma parole.<br>Stefan jeta un coup d'oeil à Elena. La jeune femme semblait totalement désemparer.  
>Stefan : C'est d'accord j'accepte.<br>Elijah : Bien, occuper vous de la lignée Bennett. Vous avez jusqu'à neuf heures.

Sur ce il disparut à vitesse vampirique.

Elena troublait se mit à tremblait et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. À cette vueDamon eu mal au coeur. C'est alors qu'il se dirigea vers la jeune femme, et tenta de la réconforter.

Damon : Ne t'en fais pas Elena, on va trouver une solution comme toujours. Souri t-il

Mais la jeune femme ne réagit pas. Il se rapprocha davantage d'elle et la prit doucement, comme par peur qu'elle ne se casse, dans ses bras. Et aussitôt la jeune femme cala sa tête sur le torse du beau vampire. Elle soupira tandis que son esprit s'efforça à se calmer.  
>À peine quelques secondes lui suffisse, pour qu'elle se détende.<p>

Stefan : Tout ça c'est ma faute. Répétât-il à voix bas.

La voix anxieuse de Stefan, fit brusquement revenir Elena à la dure réalité. Elle se détacha alors de Damon, puis regarda Stefan. Il était assis sur le sofa, la tête dans les mains, étrangement il semblait autant voir plus toucher qu'Elena, par la nouvelle qu'Ivy était retenue en otage.

Elena : Pourquoi tu dis cela. C'est moi, c'est moi qui a été dégoûté quand j'ai appris qu'elle était un vampire, pas toi.

Stefan releva la tête et fixa son ex.

Stefan : Oui mais c'est moi qui l'ai transformé. Cria t-il en colère contre lui-même.

Une fois l'information lâchait, il quitta les lieux et partit dans la forêt.

Pov Elena  
><em>« Oui mais c'est moi qui la transformé. »<em>

Ses paroles résonnaient dans ma tête. J'arrivais pas à y croire, Stefan... non ce n'est pas possible, comment a-t-il pu...  
>Je me sens étrangement partir, mes jambes de coton n'arrivent plus à supporter mon poids. Mais les bras de Damon m'enserrer, ce qui m'empêche de m'écouler au sol.<br>Je m'accroche alors, à lui comme à une boue de sauvetage.  
>Je reste là sans bouger dans les bars de Damon, pendant quelques secondes ? Minutes ? Je ne serais dire, tant la notion du temps me paraît obsolète quand je suis ainsi dans ses bras.<br>Puis au bout d'un moment je le sens qui se détache de moi, à mon grand regret.

Damon : Ça va .

Me demanda-t-il, avec un de ses regards qui me fit instantanément emballer mon coeur.

Moi : J'accuse le choc, mais ça va. C'est vraiment lui qui a...

Je n'eus pas la force de finir ma phrase, mais Damon, comprit et poursuivit.

Damon : Oui, c'est bien lui, désolé. Il m'a expliqué, ça c'est passer quand il était sous le contrôle de Klaus.

Klaus, encore lui tout était ça faute.

Damon : Elena, je suis désolé de te presser comme ça mais il faut qu'on trouve une solution.

J'acquiesçai, l'esprit totalement chamboulait. Puis il me tendit la main, et me fit m'assoit sur le sofa.

Quelque part en forêt :  
><em>(Pov narrateur)<em>

Stefan errait dans la forêt sans trop savoir où aller. Il venait d'avouer à Elena, qu'il était à l'origine de la transformation d'Ivy. Mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Bien au contraire, il se sentait mal et une colère démesurée monter en lui.  
>Son esprit ne cessez de le harceler avec Ivy. Cette jeune femme souffrait uniquement par sa faute. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il agisse, qu'il tente quelque chose.<br>Sans même se laissait le temps de la réflexion il se dirigea vers le manoir de Klaus.  
>Une fois devant la porte il ne prit pas la peine de sonner, et pénétra directement dans la somptueuse entrée.<p>

... : Que vois-je un visiteur !

C'est alors que Kol fit son apparition dans la pièce. La mâchoire de Stefan se serra, son instinct l'avait mené jusqu'ici, l'endroit même où Ivy était retenue en otage.

Kol : que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite.  
>Stefan : Il semble que vous avez quelque chose, qui m'appartient. Dit-il en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant.<br>Kol : non je ne crois pas.  
>Stefan : Sérieusement tu veux vraiment passer les dernières heures qui te restent, à torture une femme ?<br>Kol : Mmmh si tu savais à quel point elle est charmante. J'en ai rarement vu des comme ça.

Stefan sentit sa colère remonter, c'est alors qu'il se jeta sur le jeune vampire, et lui brisa le cou, dans un craquement assourdissant.  
>Il se releva et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au corps inerte gisant au sol.<br>Avant de fouiller chaque recoin de la demeure, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin la pièce, où était retenue Ivy.  
>Il ouvrit la porte doucement, et découvrit la jeune femme ligoté sur cette chaise dans cette pièce tout à fait sinistre. Puis son regard se posa sur ce qui fut les instruments de torture. A cette vue il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer les horreurs, que le jeune femme à subit.<br>Après quelques secondes il s'avança, puis effleura les chaînes aux poignets de Ivy, ce qui le brûla instantanément.  
>« Verveine » pensa t-il.<br>Il respira un bon coup, puis s'efforça de les retirer, malgré la sensation de brûlure qu'il ressentait. Au bout de quelques secondes, les chaînes cédèrent.  
>Au grand bonheur de Stefan.<br>Aussitôt les poignets de la jeune femme libèrent, elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Stefan.

Stefan : Ça va ? Chuchota t-il comme pour ne pas l'effrayait davantage.

Sans répondre Ivy se jeta, avec le peu de force qui lui était revenu, sur son sauveur. Le plaquant alors contre le mur.

Ivy : Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer ?  
>Stefan : J'en ai aucune, vas-y tue moi, si c'est ça que tu veux.<p>

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui de Stefan. Puis au bout de quelques secondes elle lâcha prise et partit de la pièce à pas lent.  
>Une fois la grande entrée atteinte, les yeux d'Ivy se rivèrent sur le corps inanimé de ce qui fut son tortionnaire. Elle jeta alors un coup d'oeil derrière elle, où Stefan la suivait de près.<p>

Ivy : C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Stefan haussa les épaules. C'est alors que Kol, commença à reprendre connaissance.

Kol : Tu peux être sûr, que tu regretteras ton geste. Dit-il en se relevant.  
>Stefan : Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, dans une petite heure, toi et ta famille seront morts !<p>

Sur ce le vampire à la tête d'ange lança un regard noir à Stefan.

Kol : Quelque chose me dit que ça ne sera pas le cas.

Puis il adressa un dernier sourire charmeur à Ivy.  
>Avant de disparaître à vitesse vampirique.<br>Ivy soupira bruyamment et continua sa course à pas lent en direction de la forêt. Toujours suivi au pas par Stefan.

Stefan : Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Demanda t-il en se plaça devant elle, lui barrant le passage.  
>Ivy : Depuis quand mes actes t'importe ?<br>Stefan : Depuis que je m'inquiète pour toi. Répliqua t-il instantanément.

Ivy leva les yeux au ciel et le contourna.

Stefan : Laisse-moi te rappelait que sans moi tu serais encore à accroupir dans cette pièce.  
>Ivy : Laisse-moi te rappelait que sans toi, je ne serai pas un monstre.<p>

Puis elle continua son chemin sans même jeter un regard à Stefan.  
>Après de longues minutes.<br>Les pas d'Ivy l'a menèrent, au lieu du rituel. Où Esther et les sorcières Bennett s'activaient à y effectuer le sort, qui mettra fin aux originels.  
>Elle y aperçut le pentagramme dessiner au sol, les cinq torches allumer de feu.<br>Une femme et un homme, qui eux s'étaient placés au milieu du symbole, alors que Bonnie et une autre femme se tenait quelques mètres plus loin.  
>Puis elle aperçut trois hommes qui s'avançaient à grands pas. Elle parvenue à identifier deux des trois hommes : Elijah et Kol.<p>

Stefan : Ivy tu fais quoi ? Demanda t-il soudainement.  
>Ivy : Aucune idée. Répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.<p>

Sur ce elle s'avança encore, d'un pas assuré.  
>Et à chacune de ses foulées, le feu des torches semblaient s'affaiblir de plus en plus.<p>


	10. Chapter 10: Mauvais sort

Disclamer: Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

Note auteur : Je suis super ravie que ma fiction vous plaise, moi qui trouve que mon écriture n'est pas très clair. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

**Chapitre 10 : Mauvais sort**

La nuit était tombée.  
>Laissant doucement son astre s'élevait, de plus en plus haut dans le ciel.<br>La pleine lune c'était ce soir.  
>Et le sort qui mettra fin aux originels se profilait à l'horizon.<br>Esther avait tout planifié à la perfection. Les sorcières Bennett à ses côtés, son valeureux Finn prêt à se sacrifier avec bravoure, l'énergie astrale de la pleine lune. Rien, non rien ne pouvait faire échoue son plan diaboliquement parfait.  
>Postait non loin de la maison des sorcières, Esther attendait les sorcières Bennett, avec impatience. Si son plan lui était parfait, il ne fallait pas perdre une minute.<p>

...:Esther !

Soudain la voix de Bonnie se fit entendre et elle apparut aux côtés de sa mère.

Esther : Je commençais à perdre patience, venez nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre.

Sur ce les trois sourcières et le fils prodigue engouffrèrent dans les bois. Après quelques minutes de marche intense. Esther qui ouvrit la marche s'arrêta.

Esther : là ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Aussitôt Finn apparut à ses côtés, le matériel en main. Les deux sorcières Bennett se tenaient légèrement à l'écart observant attentivement, mère et fils s'activaient à préparer les lieux, pour accueillir le rituel.  
>Esther qui venait de terminer, le marquage du pentagramme au sol, jeta un regard autoritaire à son fils qui comprit aussitôt.<br>Sur ce il planta donc les cinq torches, suivant un ordre bien précis tout autour du symbole. Puis il les enflamma une à une.  
>Esther jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux sorcières elles semblaient, totalement captivées par ces préparatifs.<p>

Esther : le pentagramme symbolise notre connexion avec la magie. Il agit comme une sorte de portail. Quiconque invoque les puissances astrales, doit se trouver à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Dit-elle d'une voix solennelle.

Elle prit une profonde respiration, puis poursuivit.

Esther : le sel, lui est le symbole de la terre, de la nature. Les torches, au nombre de cinq, une pour chacun de mes enfants.  
>Bonnie : Quel sort vas-tu lancer, exactement ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement fasciné par tout cela.<br>Esther : Il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, j'ai fait un sort et ainsi transformer ma famille en vampire. Je suis aussi celle qui peut l'inverser.  
>Bonnie : Ça signifie quoi .<br>Esther : qu'ils redeviendront humains, ils pourront donc être tué. Et comme ils ont tous lié, mon brave Finn sera sacrifié. Sa mort entraînera celles des autres.

Bonnie et sa mère échangèrent un regard. Puis cette dernière prit la parole.

Abby : et tu es prêt à mourir . Demanda-t-elle à Finn.

Ce dernier se retourna et s'avança légèrement sans jamais quitter le pentagramme.

Finn : ma chère mère va enfin me libérer d'une éternité de honte et d'horreur. Je n'ai jamais voulu être ce que je suis. Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, c'est un cadeau.

Finn regarda intensément sa mère.  
>Esther soutenu le regard de son fils, à peine quelques secondes, avant de baisser les yeux quelque peu honteuse. Après tout c'était elle qui avait fait de lui un monstre, c'était elle qui lui avait volé sa vie.<p>

Esther : Venez il faut commencer. Dit-elle en invitant les Bennett à se joindre à eux dans le pentagramme.

Comme prévu, tout c'était passé à la perfection, il ne fallait plus qu'attendre.  
>Attendre que l'astre de nuit soit à son apogée.<p>

La pension des Salvatore :  
><em>(Pov : Damon)<em>

Voilà déjà plusieurs longues minutes que Stefan s'était volatilisé.  
>Juste après avoir balancé au visage d'Elena, la nouvelle qu'il était à l'origine de la transformation de Ivy.<br>Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire, comment pouvait-il faire ça ?  
>Comme si Elena n'était pas assez chamboulée par cette histoire, il a fallu qu'il joue les confidences, et qu'il lui avoue qu'il avait transformé sa cousine.<br>Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui, depuis qu'il se shootait au sang humain il déraillait complètement.  
>Pourquoi faut-il, qui échange les rôles ?<br>Le roi des trucs qui dérape, c'était moi, aucunement lui.  
>Je me retrouve donc là, dans mon salon a tenté par tous les moyens de réconforter la belle de mon cœur.<p>

Damon : Elena je te promets qu'on trouvera un moyen. Tout ira bien.  
>Chuchotais-je à son oreille, et instantanément elle se cala de nouveau contre mon torse.<br>Et de nouveau je sentis mon cœur faire un bond, enfin je l'aurais senti faire un bond s'il battait toujours.

Savait-elle le bien qu'elle me faisais, en se blottissant ainsi contre moi ?  
>Probablement pas, vu comment elle m'avait rejeté quelques temps auparavant.<br>La sentir si proche de moi, rempli de bonheur. Même si je savais pertinemment que cela ne durerait pas.  
>Et comme pour mettre en réalité mes dernières pensées.<br>Mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Me forçant à me détacher de ma belle Elena.  
>Je me saisis du téléphone.<br>Il indiquait un message de Stefan, que s'ouvrit aussitôt.

_« Ivy est avec moi.  
>Mais il y a des complications, viens... » <em>  
>Mon visage dût se tendre à la lecture du message, puisque qu'Elena le remarqua.<p>

Elena : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>Damon : Rien, Stefan a retrouvé Ivy, mais il a besoin de moi. Toi tu restes ici. Lui ordonnais-je.<p>

Puis je me précipitai vers la porte, quand une douce main s'empara de mon poignet.

Elena : Je viens avec toi.  
>Damon : Elena c'est non.<br>Elena : C'est ma cousine pas la tienne, alors je viens.  
>Damon : Tu sais que je peux toujours te contraindre à rester ici, par la force.<br>Elena : Tu n'oserais pas. Dit-elle le regard noir.

Je l'ai fixé de haut en bas, c'était fou comme ce petit bout de femme, peut-être têtue.  
>Sur ce s'ouvrit la porte et, elle et moi sortîmes de la pension.<br>Puis nous nous dirigeâmes en direction du lieu du rituel.  
>Qui avait-il pour que Stefan, me demande de le rejoindre.<br>À ce moment je l'ignorais encore, mais n'allez pas être déçut du voyage.

_(Pov narrateur.)_

Le lieu du rituel :

Les trois sorcières et le brave Finn se tenaient toujours dans le pentagramme, silencieusement, quand tout à coup.

Finn : Ils arrivent mère.

Sur ce, Elijah, Kol et Klaus apparurent. La mine grave. Ils avançaient tous les trois d'un pas assuré, malgré la menace de mort imminente qui pesait sur eux.

Esther : Mes fils, approchez.  
>Finn : Reste derrière moi.<br>Esther : C'est rien, ils ne peuvent pas entrer.

Les trois sorcières joignirent leurs mains.  
>Les trois frères arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de leur, mère puis le plus jeune s'avança davantage. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu trop près du pentagramme, le feu des torches redoublèrent d'intensité.<p>

Kol : C'est Charmant. On est bloqués ici, pendant que le fils prodigue joue l'agneau sacrifié. Comme tu peu être pathétique Finn.  
>Esther : Tais-toi Kol. Ton frère connaît des vertus, que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.<br>Elijah : Qu'importe ce que tu pense de nous. Crois-tu que tuer ses propres enfants est un acte de noblesse ?  
>Esther : Mon plus grand regret est de ne pas t'avoir tuer il y a mille ans. Avoua t-elle en regardant Niklaus.<br>Klaus : Assez, cette conversation, m'ennuie au plus haut point. Aller mère fini donc ce que tu as commencer, où je t'enverrai une nouvelle fois en enfer.  
>Esther : Pendant ces mille ans, j'ai été forcée de te regardé tout détruir autour de toi. De sentir la souffrance de chacune de tes victimes. Même toi Elijah avec ta prétendue noblesse, tu n'es pas mieux. Vous êtes une pure abomination, le fléau sur cette terre qui s'étend sur des générations. Il est de mon devoir d'y mettre fin.<p>

Quelque part en forêt, non loin du lieu du rituel :

_Stefan : Ivy tu fais quoi ? Demanda t-il soudainement.  
>Ivy : Aucune idée. Répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.<em>

_Sur ce elle s'avança encore, d'un pas assuré.  
>Et à chacune de ses foulées, le feu des torches semblaient s'affaiblir de plus en plus.<em>

Ivy continua sa course d'un pas automatique, en direction du lieu du rituel. Comme attirée par quelque chose d'invisible.

Stefan : Ivy sérieusement, tu joues à quoi ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

Mais cette fois-ci aucune réponse. Rien, ,nul parole, nul gestes, rien.  
>Ce fut comme si Ivy n'entendait et ne voyait plus rien d'autre, à par le lieu du rituel.<br>D'une démarche automatique, et le regard ailleurs qu'elle continua d'avancer. Se rapprochant dangereusement du lieu fatidique.

_(Pov Ivy)_

Pourquoi ce lieu inconnu, m'attirait-il autant.  
>Je l'ignorais et me contentai de laisser mes pas me guidés.<br>Étrangement attirée, mais plus je me rapproche plus je sens comme une résistance.  
>Comme si quelques choses d'invisible ralentissaient ma course.<br>Puis doucement cette résistance se transforme en feu envahissant mon corps tout entier.  
>À chaque foulé la douleur redoublée d'intensité, et pourtant mes pieds continus d'avancer dans la même direction.<br>Et j'aperçus les feux des torches s'affaiblir au fur et à mesure que le feu à l'intérieur de mon corps, me dévore de plus en plus intensément.

**Note auteur : Information, dans le chapitre à suivre un personnage va mourir ! Avez vous des idées de qui ? **J'ai hâte de savoir vos hypothèse !


	11. Chapter 11: Quand la magie n'est plus

Disclamer: Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

**Chapitre 11 : Quand la magie n'est plus...**

_Esther : Pendant ces mille ans, j'ai été forcée de te regardé tout détruir autour de toi. De sentir la souffrance de chacune de tes victimes. Même toi Elijah avec ta prétendue noblesse, tu n'es pas mieux. Vous êtes une pure abomination, le fléau sur cette terre qui s'étend sur des générations. Il est de mon devoir d'y mettre fin._

Esther regarda ses fils un à un, en commençant par Niklaus.  
>Niklaus de tous ses enfants c'était lui qui la dégoûtée le plus. Il n'était qu'une simple abomination, un monstre, non bien plus, une erreur de la nature.<br>Intérieurement elle maudissait, à chaque seconde de sa vie, dieu de lui avoir permis d'enfanté une telle horreur.  
>Mais son regard ne s'attarda point sur lui, tant elle ressentait de la rancoeur et du dégoût envers cette atrocité.<br>Et passa vite sur un autre de ses fils.  
>Elijah. Lui, elle avait toujours eu énormément de mal à bien le cerner. Certes c'était un homme digne de paroles, ayant certaines grandes valeurs. Mais tout ceci n'est qu'une façade, cachant bien profondément sa vrai nature.<br>C'est sous cette prétendue noblesse, il dissimulait quel monstre sanguinaire il était en réalité.  
>Puis après quelques longues secondes, ses yeux se rivèrent, sur le dernier de ses fils : le plus jeune.<br>Kol, déjà enfant celui-là était déjà une petite tête brûler. Et son idéalisation pour ses frères aînés n'arranger guère les choses. Mais avec le temps, il était devenu une sorte de mini-Elijah.  
>Sous cette bouille d'ange et se sourire ensorceleur, se cacher le mal à l'état pure.<br>Elle fixa ,pendant de longues secondes, sa diabolique progéniture.  
>Quand une voix pleine de sarcasme l'extirpa de sa contemplation.<p>

Kol : C'est d'une lenteur ton petit tour, mère. Sais-tu seulement comment t'y prendre ? Ria t-il, un sourire enfantin gravé sur son doux visage.  
>Klaus : Patience Kol, mère essayait juste de nous impressionner. Mais apparemment elle a échoué.<p>

Esther ignora royalement les répliques tyranniques de ses fils. Puis se concentra.  
>Ça y était, il n'y avait plus que quelques minutes a patienté, avant que l'astre de nuit soit à son apogée, et donc pour que le sort s'effectue.<br>Plus qu'une seule minuscule minute, pour qu'elle puisse enfin achever, ce qu'elle aura dû accomplir il y a de cela plusieurs centaines d'années.

Esther : C'est maintenant mes fils.

A peine, ces mots furent sorti de sa bouche qu'instantanément le feu des torches redoublèrent d'intensité. Et un vent spectrale prit possession des lieux.

(Pov Stefan)

J'observai la scène, qui se jouer sous mes yeux avec angoisse et incompréhension.  
>Mais pourquoi donc Ivy, se dirigea t-elle vers ces lieux.<br>Étrangement je sentis mon coeur se serrer à chacun de ses pas, la rapprochant dangereusement d'une mort assurée.  
>Je devrais probablement réagir, courir vers elle, et la contraindre par la force de revenir. De partir loin de ce lieu maudit.<br>Et pourtant je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, comme paralyser par la peur.

Damon : C'est quoi le problème, frangin ?

La voix de mon frère raisonnait dans ma tête, comme une voix lointaine et pourtant il se tenait à seulement deux pas de moi, une Elena chamboulait accroché à son bras.  
>Cette vision aurais, sans doute dû me faire bouillir de l'intérieur, et pourtant il n'en ai rien.<br>Mon esprit est beaucoup trop préoccupé par Ivy, pour se tracasser avec des broutilles de ce genre.  
>Après quelques secondes je trouvai la force de répondre à mon frère.<p>

Moi : J'ai trouvé Ivy. Soufflai-je en la regardant avancer d'un pas automatique.  
>Damon : Oui ça, j'ai bien compris. Mais elle est où ?<br>Je n'eus pas la force de lui répondre et me contenta de la désignait du doigt.  
>Damon : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?<br>Stefan : Aucune idée. Mais il faut l'arrêter.

Sur ce, je m'avançai en direction d'Ivy. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

(Pov narrateur)

Ivy continua d'avancer à pas lent, en direction du lieu du rituel. Elle observa la scène, le regard figeait. Tout ce qu'elle parvenait à y distinguer c'était les trois sorcières de dos, mais peu importe elle continua sa course.  
>Ivy posa un pied sur le pentagramme, instantanément les feux des torches s'éteignit et le vent se tue en un souffle.<br>Esther et les sorcières Bennett se lâchèrent alors les mains.

Esther : Que se passe t-il ?  
>Bonnie : Aucune idée !<br>Esther : Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Puis elle contempla devant elle, mais ne trouva rien d'autre à part ses trois fils. Qui la regardaient, tous trois le regard noir.  
>Elle se retourna instantanément, et croisa le regard de la jeune femme.<p>

Esther : Qui es-tu ? Demanda t-elle visiblement déstabiliser par la présence de la jeune femme.

Mais Ivy en répondit pas. Ce fut sans un seul mots, ni un seul geste, elle se posa dans le pentagramme, et se figea. Fixant du regard un point imaginaire à l'horizon.  
>Esther se retourna vers les sorcières Bennett.<p>

Esther : Qui est-ce ? Demand t-elle à la plus jeune.

Bonnie fixa la cousine d'Elena d'un air complètement ahurie. Les questions dans sa tête ne cessez de se bousculer.

_« Mais que ce passe t-il ? Pourquoi le sort ne fonctionne pas ?  
>Que fait Ivy ici ? » <em>

Bonnie : Ivy, la cousine d'Elena. Dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

Esther fixa quelques secondes l'intéressée, dans un silence religieux. Puis se retourna. Et se trouva face à face avec son abomination de fils, Klaus.

Klaus : Étrange votre tour de passer passe mère.

Aussitôt un sourire diabolique s'étira sur ses lèvres. Mais avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de faire un seul geste Finn se jeta sur lui, l'assommant de coups.

Klaus : Ah, je vois le fils prodigue défend sa chère mère. Ria t-il en esquivant les coups sans grandes difficulté.

Pendant ce temps, Esther tenta de prendre la fuite. Mais se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Ivy.  
>La mine d'Esther s'assombrir aussitôt.<p>

Kol : Tu comptais déjà nous quitter mère ?  
>A ces mots, Kol apparut et s'empara du poignet de sa mère.<p>

Kol : Je l'avais bien dit que ce soir, n'allait pas être notre fin. Dit-il un sourire charmeur en direction de Ivy.

Puis il força sa génitrice à la regarder dans les yeux.

Kol : Alors comme cela, notre nature vous rebute tant, mère. C'est pourtant bien dommage.  
>Sur ce il se mordit le poignet, forçant du sang à jaillir de ses veines puis le tendit à la bouche de sa mère.<p>

Kol : Il faudra bien vous y faire mère. Chuchota t-il à son oreille.

Puis il la relâcha.  
>Instantanément Esther s'éloigna le plus possible de son jeune fils, et se retrouva de nouveau face à Ivy. Cette dernière semblait souffrir le martyr puis dans un geste d'espoir la jeune vampire, prit la tête Esther entre ses mains. Patienta à peine quelques secondes, puis d'un coups vif, elle lui brisa le cou, dans un craquement assourdissant.<br>Qui attira aussitôt l'attention de tous.  
>Tous les regards se rivèrent alors sur la jeune femme. Elle lâcha aussitôt la tête Esther, qui écroula au sol.<p>

Klaus : Décidément les Gilbert sont une famille vraiment étonnante.  
>À peine le corps d'Esther toucha le sol, qu'Ivy se mit à hurler de douleur.<p>

(Pov Ivy)  
><em>quelques secondes auparavant. <em>

_Kol : Il faudra bien vous y faire mère. Chuchota t-il à son oreille. _

Avaient été les dernières paroles, qui m'était parvenue aux oreilles. Et depuis, plus rien. Le néant.  
>J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était en ébullition.<br>Le feu à l'intérieur de mon corps ne cessez de me torturer. Redoublant d'intensité à chaque secondes qui défilées.  
>Cet incendie dévastateur qui m'envahissait, ne laisser aucune partie en moi, épargnaient. Envahissant mon crâne à présent.<br>La souffrance plus que atroce, était là seule et unique choses que je parvient a ressentir.  
>Mais que m'arrivait-il ?<br>Je l'ignorais.  
>J'aperçus, malgré le voile devant mes yeux, Kol relâchait la femme. Et que cette dernière fuit de nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se buta contre moi.<br>D'une manière automatique, comme si quelqu'un me dirigeais. Je plaçais mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. Puis après quelques secondes se sentis mes propres doigts faire pression et forçant la tête  
>à tourner d'un coup sec.<br>Instantanément un bruit assourdissant, raisonna dans mes oreilles.  
>Et le corps de la femme s'écroula au sol.<br>Est-ce moi qui venait de faire cela ?  
>J'en avais foutrement aucune idée.<br>Mon esprit n'était pas en mesure de me formuler de réponse, tant le feu ravageur gagna de plus en plus en intensité.

Je crus hurlait à plein poumons, et pourtant aucun son ne me parvenu aux oreilles.  
>Puis à peine un instant plus tard le feu n'était plus mon seul problème.<br>Mon corps tout entier me fait souffrir le martyr, comme si chacun de mes os, même les plus minime se briser en mille morceaux, un à un.  
>De nouveau de multiples craquements assourdissant, se firent entendre. Mais cette fois-ci, il venait de moi.<br>Mon corps tout entier se cambra , aussitôt sous l'effet de la douleur.  
>Puis je m'écoula au sol.<br>Et plus rien.  
>Cette douleur atroce et cet incendie destructeur qui ne cesse de me harceler à chaque instant, c'était évaporer en une fraction de seconde.<br>Je ne ressentais plus rien.  
>Le néant seul m'avait envahit, et j'y plongeai tête la première.<p>

**Note auteur : Je m'excuse ce chapitre est assez nul. Mais promis je tâcherai de faire mieux au prochain. **


	12. Chapter 12: De la vie à la …

Disclamer: Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

**Note auteur : Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a faits très plaisir et surtout ça m'a rassuré sur la qualité de mon chapitre précédent. Merci ^^ et voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**Chapitre 12 : De la vie à la …**

Le corps d'Esther s'écoula au sol, sous les yeux ébahis de tous.  
>Instantanément Ivy se mit à hurler et son corps tout entier se cambra sous la douleur.<br>Ses cris abasourdissants raisonnaient dans la clairière.  
>Puis en une fraction de seconde ses hurlements cessa et son corps lâcha prise, laissant ainsi la jeune femme s'écraser lourdement au sol.<br>Mais que s'était-il passé ?  
>À voir les mines ébahies de tous, aucun n'avait de réponse.<br>Puis après quelques secondes, le regard de Stefan se posa enfin sur le corps inerte d'Ivy.  
>À cette vue il se précipita à ses côtés. Mais malheureusement, il ne fut pas, le premier est arrivé sur les lieux.<br>Kol y était déjà. Effleurant avec délicatesse la main de la jeune femme.

Kol : Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

Mais personne ne répondit. Stefan lui se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

Stefan : Pousses-toi!

Furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.  
>Mais Kol ne bougea pas d'un pouce, trop occupaient à contemplait le corps inerte de la jeune femme.<p>

Stefan : Pousses-toi. Répétât-il autoritairement.

À cela Kol se releva et toisa du regard le cadet des Salvatore.  
>La tension entre les deux vampires était monté d'un cran. Pour tentait d'apaiser les esprits Elijah intervenus et se matérialisa à leurs côtés.<p>

Elijah : Ça suffit vous deux! Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Son regard se posa quelques secondes sur le corps d'Ivy, puis sur celui de sa mère.

Elijah : Stefan je te laisse t'occuper d'elle. Souffla-t-il en désignant Ivy du regard.

Ce dernier obtempéra puis s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras. À cela Kol gratifia Stefan d'un regard noir.

Elijah : Kol, occupes-toi de mère. Ramenons-la, à la demeure.

Et ce fut à vitesse vampirique que Kol prit le corps de sa mère, tandis que Klaus et Elijah agrippèrent Finn de chaque côté et s'évaporèrent dans la forêt.  
>Mais avant de disparaître à son tour, Kol jeta un dernier coup d'œil furieux à Stefan.<br>Aussitôt Elena, les larmes aux yeux, accourut auprès de Stefan, suivit de prés par Damon.

Elena : qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Bredouilla-t-elle la voix toute tremblante.  
>Stefan : Je sais pas, mais ramenons-la, à la maison.<p>

Sur ces mots, Stefan parti à son tour en direction de la maison des Gilbert.

à la maison des Gilbert:

Stefan déposa délicatement le corps inerte d'Ivy sur le lit, dans la chambre de Jérémy. Puis resta de longues minutes à la contemplait.  
>Tandis qu'Elena au salon, tentait par tous les moyens de reprendre ses esprits.<p>

Elena : Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ? J'y comprends rien. Dit-elle entre deux crises de tremblement.

Damon à ses côtés la prise dans ses bras et tenta de nouveau de la calmer. Mais comment pouvait-il la rassurer alors que lui-même, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui c'était déroulé sous ses yeux ce soir.  
>Alors qu'il s'apprêta à prendre la parole, une voix féminine qui s'élever de l'entrée lui coupa la parole.<p>

Bonnie : Je pense avoir une idée ! Dit-elle simplement d'une voix étrangement calme.

Aussitôt Elena se détacha du beau vampire, puis releva le regard, en direction de son amie. Elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun son ne parvenu à s'extirper de sa gorge, trop serrer par le chagrin.  
>Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire Damon, parla en son nom.<p>

Damon : Et pouvons-nous savoir, de quoi il s'agit ?  
>Bonnie : Ce n'est qu'une simple hypothèse, mais il semblerait Ivy soit une sorte d'aimant.<br>Elena : Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix cassée.  
>Bonnie : Ça signifie qu'elle agit comme un aimant en présence de magie. Elle est attirée par cette dernière et l'absorbe. Comme on a pu le voir ce soir.<p>

Bonnie parler d'une voix calme et posé, comme si elle était nullement affectée par ce qu'elle avait vu dans la soirée.

Elena : Ça veux dire, qu'elle va mourir ?  
>Bonnie : Si elle avait été humaine, sûrement. Mais vu qu'elle est vampire, je dirais qu'elle a des chances de s'en sortir, mais ça prendra du temps.<br>Stefan : Combien de temps ? Interrogeât-il, alors qu'il venait à peine de faire son apparition dans les escaliers.

Bonnie se fixa du regard quelques secondes, avant de répondre.

Bonnie : Impossible a savoir, elle a absorbé une quantité de magie gigantesque. Elle a déjà eu de la chance d'avoir réussi à tenir tout ce temps. C'était réellement impressionnant.

À cette annonce tous les visages se figèrent.  
>Mais visiblement les plus toucher par cette histoire était bien entendue Elena, puisqu'il s'agissait de sa cousine, mais aussi étrange que cela puis paraître Stefan lui aussi semblait troublé tout autant que son ex.<br>Le silence s'invita dans la conversation, apportant avec lui une douce sensation de calme. Après plusieurs longues secondes Bonnie, brisa cet havre de paix.

Bonnie : Je suis vraiment désolée Elena.

Elena se dirigea vers son amie, la prise dans ses bras.

Elena : C'est pas ta faute, te t'en fais pas. Vas-y rentre chez toi.  
>Bonnie : Tu es sûr, je peux rester si tu veux.<br>Elena : Non ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

Sur ce Bonnie embrassa une dernière fois son amie, puis s'éclipsa derrière la porte.  
>Elena se retourna en direction des escaliers, s'attendant à y voir Stefan , mais à sa grande surprise ils étaient vide.<br>Aucune trace de Stefan.

Elle se tourna donc vers Damon, qui se tenait toujours debout dans le salon, la mine sombre.

Elena : Tu peux y aller, aussi Damon.

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'avancer a pas lent vers Elena.

Damon : Non il n'est pas question que je parte. Dit-il de sa douce voix.  
>Elena : Bien. Il faut que j'aille la voir. Soupira t-elle.<p>

Alors qu'elle commença à monter les marches, son poignet fut délicatement enserré par une tendre main.

Damon : Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Chuchota t-il à son oreille.

Ce qui eut le don de la faire légèrement frissonner. Incapable de formuler une réponse Elena se contenta de hocher la tête de manière positive.  
>Sur ce, Damon s'empara de la main de sa belle et tout deux montèrent à l'étage.<br>Une fois devant la chambre de Jeremy, Elena sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur, ce que Damon sentit aussitôt.

Damon : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'elle serra sur pied bientôt. Après tout c'est une Gilbert. Chuchota-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la main.

Instantanément Elena, se sentit un peu mieux. Et trouva le courage d'ouvrir la porte lentement.  
>Elle y découvrit le corps inerte de sa cousine, allonger sur le lit.<br>De loin elle aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait seulement, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas.  
>Ivy se battait pour rester en vie, enfin pour ne pas mourir.<br>Puis de l'autre côté de la pièce elle aperçut, Stefan.  
>Ce dernier était assis sur une chaise et semblait contempler Ivy. Une mine grave assombri son visage.<p>

_(Pov Elena). _

Je n'eus pas la force d'en regarder davantage et fermera la porte, après seulement quelques secondes.  
>Je suis tout simplement une fille horrible, elle se retrouver dans cet état par ma faute, et moi j'étais incapable de la regarder souffrir, ou mourir.<br>Je suis un monstre d'égoïsme, je me plains sur mon propre sort, alors qu'elle se bat contre la mort.  
>Aussitôt la porte de la chambre de Jeremy refermait, je me dirigeai dans ma chambre.<br>Et ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur, que se me rendit compte que j'agrippais toujours la main de Damon.  
>À cette vue je la lâchai aussitôt, et allai m'effondrer sur mon lit.<br>Après quelques secondes se sentit une main, m'effleurait le visage.

Damon : Tu devrais essayer de te reposer. Dit-il en un souffle.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte et éteignit la lumière. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, des mots sortir de ma bouche automatiquement.

Moi : Damon.

Il se retourna et me regarda intensément, un de ses regards qui me faisait fondre instantanément.

Damon : Oui, Elena.  
>Moi : Tu voudrais pas rester, s'il te plaît. Je veux pas être seule.<p>

Je n'eus pas besoin de le répéter. Damon referma la porte, et se plaça à mes côtés sur le lit. En prenant bien soin, qu'aucune parcelle de son corps ne me touche.  
>Mais je me sentais mal, et aussitôt allai me blottir contre son torse.<br>Et comme par magie, le chagrin que se ressentait s'était dissipé légèrement. Comme protéger par l'étau de ses bras.  
>Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras que j'aurais voulus y rester indéfiniment.<p>

_Pov Stefan_

Neuf, c'était le nombre de jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le rituel.

C'était ainsi le nombre de jours que j'étais rester ici, à la regarder. Le cœur lourd, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y ait rien que je puisse faire, pour elle.  
>Veiller sur elle, était la seule et unique chose, que j'étais en mesure de faire.<br>Et depuis ces neuf maudit jours, je veillais sur elle à chaque seconde.  
>Guettant à tout moment son réveil.<br>Mais rien.

_Bonnie : Si elle avait été humaine, sûrement. Mais vu qu'elle est vampire, je dirais qu'elle a des chances de s'en sortir, mais ça prendra du temps. _

Les paroles de Bonnie résonnaient dans ma tête sans cesse. Ça prendra du temps, oui mais combien ?  
>J'avais l'impression de devenir fou. à cet instant j'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place. La voir ainsi souffrir n'était plus qu'insupportable. Étant donné qu'elle se retrouver là, par ma faute.<br>Cela faisait neuf longs jours qu'elle restait totalement inerte sur ce lit. Sans aucun signe de rétablissement. Rien.  
>Ah j'avais sans doute parlé trop vite.<p>

J'aperçus ses membres bougeaient. Instantanément je me dirigeai vers elle, le cœur battant.  
>« Elle se réveille » pensais-je limite euphorique.<br>Elle s'agita de plus en plus, puis se mise à hurlait.  
>Ses hurlements raisonnaient dans ma tête, comme ceux qu'elle avait poussé lors du rituel.<br>Je perdis alors tous mes moyens.

_Que faillait-il que je fasse ?  
>Était-elle en train de mourir, pour de bon ? <em>

Je m'ignorais totalement.  
>Mais ne souhaitais qu'une chose, qu'elle se réveille.<br>Je tentai alors de la calmer, en plaçant à ses côtés et en l'enserrant dans mes bras.  
>Quelques secondes suffissent, pour qu'elle se calme. Et qu'elle redevienne de nouveau, cette chose inerte, sans vie.<p>

À mon grand regret, elle n'avait ouvris aucun œil, rien.  
>Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir rejoindre la chaise, qui m'avait accueilli durant ses neuf derniers jours .<br>Je remarquai que ma main droite était retenue, instantanément je baissai le regard pour y voir ce quoi, ou plutôt ce qui me retenait.  
>Et à ma grande joie je découvrait la main d'Ivy qui agrippait la mienne.<p>


	13. Chapter 13: Néant maléfique

**Disclamer: Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir.**

**Note auteur :** Ce chapitre est quelque peu spéciale. Car il met en scène Ivy pendant qu'elle est inconsciente: on fera un voyage dans ses souvenirs...

**Chapitre 13 : Néant maléfique.**

(Pov Ivy)

J'avais l'étrange impression de flottai entre deux eaux.  
>Entre mort et vie.<br>Le néant seul m'entourais et m'agrippai dans ses griffés acérées. M'emportant davantage à chaque instant, dans les abîmes des ténèbres.  
>Mais je résistai de toutes mes forces, m'accrochant à la vie fortement.<br>Depuis combien de temps, étais-je dans cet état ?  
>Impossible à savoir, tant la sensation du temps qui passe, m'apparaissais comme une notion futile et obsolète.<br>Secondes, minutes, heures, des jours, toutes ces notions n'avaient aucune importance dans l'état où je me trouvais.  
>Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon enveloppe charnelle, j'étais seulement prisonnière de mes propres chairs. Enfermai dans ce corps inerte, et me battant coût que coût pour ma survie. Où bien mourant à petit feu.<br>Je n'étais plus très sûr de rien, tant mon esprit divergeait dans tous les sens. M'assaillant de questions auxquelles je n'avais aucune réponse.

Peu à peu la fatigue et l'épuisement, me firent perdre le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit.  
>Me faisant, par la même occasions lâcher prise.<br>Je m'agitai dans tous les sens, essayant par tous les moyens de me raccrocher à quelque chose, qui stopperait ma descente aux enfers, mais en vain.  
>Je ne cesse de m' enfonçais au plus profond des abîmes, emportai par le tourbillon du néant. J'avais l'impression de hurler à plein poumons, mais si aucun son, même minime ne me parvenais aux oreilles.<br>Ma chute me semblait interminable, quand tout à coup je sentis plongeai et totalement submergeai par les eaux terrifiantes des enfers.  
>L'air commença alors, à me manquer et je tentai de toutes mes forces de remonter à la surface, mais en vain.<br>Le courant m'emporta davantage au fond de ces eaux de malheur.

J'avais l'intense impression de suffoquai, quand dans ma descente je m'agrippai à quelque chose, la serrant frottement dans la main.  
>Et instantanément une sensation de bien être m'envahit.<br>Je cessai alors mes agitations et me calmai aussitôt.  
>Me laissant guider par le tourbillon, sans jamais lâcher cette « chose » qui m'apaisait.<br>Après un long moment je sentis mon corps toucher violemment le fond, et pourtant je ne ressentis aucune douleur, rien.  
>L'univers autour de moi, m'apparut hostile, aucune luminosité, rien je naviguais dans le noir le plus totale.<br>Puis après un court moment une lumière éblouissante, surgissant de nul-part, m'aveugla.  
>Ce qui me fit perdre le contrôle, et de nouveau sombré.<p>

* * *

><p>La première chose que je sentis à mon réveil, fut l'odeur des pancakes.<br>Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, et j'y découvris avec stupéfaction les décors enfantins, rose pale de ma chambre de petite fille.  
>D'un geste vif je me relevai.<br>J'étais bel et bien dans ma chambre de petite fille.  
>Mais comment était-ce possible ?<br>Mon esprit embrumais, ne comprenais rien.  
>D'un regard minutieux, je passai plusieurs longues minutes à examinai ces lieux.<br>Tout y était, mes poupées, mes peluches, mon coffret à jouet...

...: Ivy ma puce ! Le petit-déjeuné est servi.

Cette voix, cette voix si douce, je ne l'aurais reconnue entre toutes. Voilà des années que je ne l'avais pas entendu : Celle de ma mère.  
>Ce fut donc, le cœur battant que je sautai du lit.<br>Mais étrangement le sol me parut plus proche que d'habitude.  
>Bien évidemment je n'étais pas une géante bien au contraire, mais là j'étais nettement plus petite que d'habitude.<br>Et de plus les vêtements que je portais, ne faisaient guère pensaient à ceux d'une jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans.  
>Mais plutôt à une petite fille de sept ou huit ans.<br>Peu importe, la faim m'assaillait tant, que je descendis au rez-de-chaussé, d'un pas presser.  
>J'arrivais dans la cuisine, et y découvris ma chère mère qui s'activait à y préparer le repas. Un sourire des plus joyeux s'afficha malgré moi sur mon visage.<p>

Ma mère : Ah te voilà, ma grande. Installe-toi et ferme les yeux.

Instantanément, je m'exécutai, malgré une étrange impression de déjà-vu. J'allai donc m'installer à la grande table, puis fermai fortement les yeux.

Ma mère : Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Ce que je fis et y découvrit les fameux pancakes caramel que ma mère me préparais.

Ma mère : Joyeux anniversaire ma grande ! Sept ans ça se fête. Ajouta t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Ça y était, maintenant mon esprit se souvenait, parfaitement. Mon septième anniversaire, là où ma vie avait commencé, à s'effondrer.  
>Mon coeur se serra douloureusement, sachant à chaque seconde, comment cette dure journée allait s'achever.<p>

Ma mère : Aller mange, et après tu auras ton cadeau.

La douce voix de ma mère m'extirpa de ma méditation. Ce fut donc sans un mot que je savourai le délicieux plats, ainsi que ses derniers instants de calme avant le cauchemar.  
>Une fois le repas dévorait, ma mère , qui semblait aussi impatiente qu'une enfant le jour de Noël, m'attira dans la cour. Elle affichait un sourire des plus radieux.<p>

Ma mère : Ah ferme les yeux, sinon la surprise ne viendra pas.

J'obéis sans broncher, nullement impatiente de voir cette surprise.

Ma mère : C'est bon, ouvre-les.

Et découvris sans grande surprise, mon ancienne bicyclette rose pâle. Au même moment la voiture de mon père se gara dans l'entrée, et il descendit, d'un pas agacé et l'air hagard.

Ma mère : Mon chéri tu arrives à temps !

Mais il ne répondit point, et entra dans la maison, sans même me jetait un regard. Instantanément, je sentis mon coeur se serrer  
>Quant à ma mère, son doux visage semblait déformer par la tristesse.<p>

Ma mère : Reste là, mon coeur, je dois parler à papa. Me dit-elle d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

A l'image, d'une mère cherchant par tous les moyens, à ne pas inquiéter sa petite fille.  
>J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer.<br>Après quelques instants d'attente, je me glissai sans un bruit à l'intérieur de la maison.  
>Je m'eus pas besoin de tendre l'oreille tant, les voix de mes parents raisonnaient dans la maison.<p>

Mère : Nan tu peux pas nous faire ça.  
>Père : C'est pourtant ce que je fais. J'en peux plus de cette vie.<br>Mère : Et nous, tu as pensé à nous.  
>Père : De toi je m'en fous royalement, voilà plus de sept ans que je dois te supporter.<br>Mère : Et elle ! Cria ma mère.

Un silence s'empara de la conversation, pendant quelques fractions de secondes. Puis ma mère poursuivit.

Mère : Pense, au moins à elle. Que va t-elle pensai quand elle va te voir partir.

Mais mon père ne répondit pas, et j'entendis ses pas dans l'escalier.  
>Aussitôt je me précipita à l'extérieur, me postant pers de ma nouvelle bicyclette.<br>Mon père apparut devant la porte, une valise à la main.

Moi : Papa, tu as vu mon cadeau. Dis-je d'une voix enfantine tremblante de chagrin.

Mais rien, il ne me regarda même pas, se contenta d'avancer vers sa maudite voiture.  
>Le moteur se fit entendre, et je le vis s'avançait dans ma direction.<p>

Père : Ivy. Dit-il en prenant dans ses bras. Papa s'en va quelque temps, mais faut pas être triste d'accord. Promis je reviendrai bientôt te revoir.

Je le regardai en hochant la tête.

Moi : Mais tu ne veux pas m'apprendre à en faire. Le suppliai-je en montrant le vélo.  
>Père : Promis, quand je reviens je t'apprendrai.<p>

Sur ce il m'embrassa une dernière fois, puis se relava et partit en direction de sa voiture.  
>Après seulement quelques secondes, le véhicule s'engagea sur la route.<br>Et s'éloigna à l'horizon.  
>Moi je restai là, encore de longues minutes le cœur lourd et les larmes aux yeux. Sachant pertinemment il ne tiendra pas promesse et que c'était bel-et-bien la dernière fois que je le voyais.<p>

D'un seul coup la luminosité extérieure augmenta de manière fulgurante. Se transformant en une lumière aveuglante, et de nouveau je sentis un vertige me parcourir.  
>Je m'écroulai instantanément au sol.<p>

* * *

><p>Je crus m'écoulai au sol, mais me retrouva confortablement installer sur le siège passager d'une voiture. Je regardai partout autour de moi. J'eus à peine le temps de l'examiner que ma mère, s'installa au volant, une mine sombre gravait sur le visage.<br>Elle soupira bruyamment, puis me foudroya du regard, avant de mettre en route le moteur.  
>Cette expression, je la reconnus aussitôt : c'était celle d'une colère démesurée, la même que le soir de l'accident.<br>Je suppliai mon esprit, non cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Pourquoi ma mémoire ne cesser de me faire jouer ses scènes horribles ? Mais aucune réponse.

Mère : Tu comptes me dire ce qui t'as pris, ou jouer au muet ?  
>Moi : Oh c'est bon tu vas pas en faire tout un pas, c'est rien. Les mots dans ma bouche raisonnaient, comme une mauvaise chanson.<br>Mère : Ah tu trouves que ce n'est rien.  
>Moi : Bin oui c'est rien. Je veux dire personne n'est mort.<br>Mère : C'est sûr, mais tu crois que c'est une raison, pour avoir un tel comportement.

Le discours de ma mère se poursuivit durant de longues minutes, mais mon esprit fit blocage, m'empêchant de revivre, quelques secondes, de ce calvaire.  
>Puis de manière automatique des mots sortirent de ma bouche.<p>

Moi : Tu es vraiment une bonne à rien, je comprends pourquoi papa est parti.

J'arrivais pas à y croire est-ce bien moi qui est dit ces mots ?  
>Mon esprit n'eut pas le temps de répondre, quand ma mère perdit le contrôle de la voiture.<br>Le véhicule zigzagua dans tous les sens, avant de briser la rempart en bois et d'aller s'encastrer dans un arbre.

Puis plus rien, durant un long moment.  
>Quand je parvenue à reprendre connaissance, ma tête me faisait souffrir le martyr, et se sentis un froid intense envahir mes membres. Mais je n'y accordai aucune importance et lança un regard en direction de ma mère.<br>Ce que je parvenais à distingué de son corps, se limiter à quelques lambeaux de peau inonder de sang, recouvrant le tableau de bord, qui s'était encastre dans son abdomen. Son visage lui semblait, plus ou moins intacte, hormis le fait qu'il soit presque entièrement imprégnait de sang.  
>Le choc de cette vision de pure horreur, me fit perdre le contrôle de moi-même.<br>Et je me sentis de nouveau sombrai pour la troisième fois.

* * *

><p>La première chose que je sentis, avant même de pouvoir faire le moindre geste, fut l'odeur acre et irrésistiblement attirante du sang humain.<br>Et aussitôt ma gorge se mise à me brûler, comme prise d'une soudaine soif.  
>J'ouvris alors les yeux, et tenta de me relevai.<br>Une fois sur mes deux pieds, je me contemplai quelques instants.  
>Mes vêtements étaient imbibés de sang, et pourtant mon corps ne portait aucune blessure, seulement de multiples marques étranges, qui semblait cicatriser depuis peu.<br>Malgré la faim qui tiraillait mon estomac, je me dirigeai d'un pas serein dans la salle de bain.  
>Et m'activa à y retirait les traces de sang de mon corps. Puis remplaça mes vêtements souillaient par d'autres nettement plus propre.<br>Une fois cette première tâche accomplie, je suivis les ordres de mon estomac et me dirigeai de manière automatique, vers l'odeur de sang.  
>Mes pas m'emmenèrent en direction du salon, où j'y découvris les corps de mes deux amies, étrangement installaient sur le sofa.<br>Cette vision aurait sans doute dû me dégoûté et me terroriser.  
>Et pourtant elle eut pour seul effet d'augmenter la soif, qui m'assaillait<br>Ce fut donc à pas lent que je me dirigeai vers les corps. Je passai mon doigt sur une des nombreuses coulée de sang, et instinctivement le porta à ma bouche.  
>Cette infime goûte de sang, me brûla la gorge : j'en voulais plus.<br>Puis d'un seul coup, mon esprit reprit enfin le contrôle de mon corps. Et me força à m'éloignée le plus possible de cette maudite maison.  
>Ce fut à une vitesse déconcertante que je quittai la demeure.<br>Une fois la ville atteint, je ralentis ma course, et déambula sans savoir où aller dans les rues de la ville. Quand soudain j'entendis, une grosse voix masculine, derrière moi.

... : C'est pas très prudent de se promener dans les rues seule la nuit.

Je l'ignorai et continua ma course. Mais cette voix, se matérialisa juste devant moi, en un homme à la carrure énorme. Je tentai alors de le contourner, mais il me rattrapa par le bras.

... : Pas si vite tu comptes aller où comme ça.

Sur ce il m'entraîna dans la ruelle, et sorti un couteau de sa poche.

... : Tu cris, je te bute, t'as bien compris.

Il commença alors à me déshabiller, mais n'eus pas le temps de m'enlever un seul vêtement, que je le rouais de coup, avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas.  
>Puis dans l'emportement je lui arrachai son arme des main, et lui planta au plus profond de l'estomac.<br>Ce qui fit jaillir un flot de sang dans mes mains.  
>Encore une fois l'odeur m'attira plus que tout. Et m'écoutant que mon instinct, j'approchai ma bouche de la blessure et happa le liquide qui en sortait.<br>Je relevai instantanément la tête, ma gorge ne cesse de me brûler.  
>J'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus.<br>Et sans plus attendre je me jetai au cou de ma victime. Le mordant violemment et aspirant à grande lapée le sang qui s'y écouler.  
>Après seulement quelques secondes, je me relevai avec une grande satisfaction. Alors que je m'avançai en dehors de la ruelle, mon corps lâcha prise et pour la quatrième fois, je sombrais.<p>

* * *

><p>Le noir seulement.<br>Le néant m'avait une nouvelle fois envahit. M'attirant de plus en plus vers l'éblouissante lumière blanche, devant moi .  
>J'étais en train de mourir, où bien de revenir à la vie.<br>Mon esprit n'en avait aucune idée, tant il semblait sérieusement ébranlait.  
>En quelques secondes l'éclatante luminosité, m'enlacer dans ses bras.<p>

Je me relevai brusquement, la respiration haletante. J'eus tout juste le temps de contemplait les lieux  
>qu'un jeune homme se précipita à mes côtés. Il plaça une de ses mains tendrement sur ma tête.<p>

... : Ça va ?

Il avait parlé en un souffle. Mais je ne répondit point, et continua à examiner les lieux.  
>Mais ou étais-je ?<br>Je l'ignorais, et pour être tout à fait honnête, je me moquais royalement.  
>La seule question qui importait à mes yeux pour le moment c'était qui suis-je ?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Mémoire perdue

**Disclamer:**** Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir.**

Je suis super contente que ma fiction vous plaise ! Alors un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

**Note auteur :** **désolé pour cette longue attente. Mais j'ai eu la crève et j'étais clouée au lit.  
>Bon là ça va un peu mieux, la preuve j'ai réussi à atteindre l'ordinateur, lol . En espérant quand même que ce chapitre vous plaise. Bisou, et bonne lecture. <strong>

**Chapitre 14 : Mémoire perdue**

Ivy s'était réveillé en un sursaut, la respiration haletante et posait sur chaque décor autour d'elle un regard ahurit.  
>Contemplant les lieux avec ébahissement, de par la lumière blafarde de l'extérieur, qui parvenaient a transpercé les rideaux clos.<br>_Où était-elle ?_ Elle n'aurait su dire.  
>Une chose était sûre, les lieux ressemblait étrangement à une chambre. Qui a en jugé par les décors masculin, était sans doute celle d'un homme.<br>_Mais de quel homme ?_ Ça elle l'ignorait.  
>Peu à peu, elle commença à percevoir ses muscles se contracter par à-coups, les uns après les autres, comme sous l'effet d'impulsions électriques. Aussitôt un poids sur sa poitrine se fit sentir et sa respiration alors saccadées.<br>Comme prise de panique, ses membres se mirent a tremblés, un à un.  
><em>Que lui arrivait-il ?<em> Elle en avait, pour l'heure, aucune foutue idée.  
>C'était comme si son esprit ne s'était pas réveillé, encore profondément endormie. Alors que son corps lui avait refait surface.<br>Des larmes roulaient, malgré elle, sur ses joues.  
>Tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal, de reprendre son calme et ses esprits.<br>Mais rien n'y fit. Plus elle tentait de se détendre, plus les tremblements et la douleur redoublaient d'intensité.

Entendant toutes ces agitations, instantanément Stefan ouvrit grand les yeux. Et fixa avec stupéfaction une Ivy, toute tremblante, assise sur ce lit.  
>Lui qui avait passé ces douze derniers jours, à imaginer le réveil de la jeune femme, n'en croyait pas ses yeux.<br>_Est-ce un mirage, un tour de son esprit fatigué ?  
>Où est-ce bel et bien réel ?<em>  
>Stefan s'interrogea à peine une fraction de seconde, puis se précipita à son chevet. S'accroupit à ses côtés et tendrement plaça une de ses mains sur la joue de la jeune femme.<p>

Stefan : Ça va ? Soufflât-il comme pour ne pas l'effrayé.

Mais aucune réponse, lui parvenu.  
>Ivy ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence, tant elle paraissait captivé par ses mains tremblante.<br>C'est alors que Stefan s'assit sur le rebord du lit, pris les mains de la jeune femme, puis les caressa délicatement.  
>A peine quelques secondes suffisse pour que les mains d'Ivy cesse de s'agitaient. Et elle se calma, comme par magie.<br>Le regard de la jeune femme passa de ses mains ,anciennement tremblante, au visage de l'homme qui semblait l'avoir apaisé instantanément.  
>Il la regardait avec inquiétude.<p>

Stefan : Ça va ? Redemanda t-il.

L'esprit d'Ivy qui venait de se réveillait en un sursaut, la harcelait de question aux quelles elle n'avait aucune réponse.  
><em>Où suis-je ?<br>Et surtout, QUI suis-je ? _  
>à cette dernière question, rien, aucune réponse, ne lui venu en tête. Pas même une image, pas même un souvenir. Rien, le néant seul.<p>

Ivy secoua la tête négativement.

Ivy : Non ça va pas ! Je ... suis .. où ? ... Qui ... je ... suis ? Bredouilla t-elle alors que ses tremblements étaient revenu de plus bel.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplir de nouveau de larme.  
>Déboussolait par le comportement d'Ivy, Stefan tenta de la calmer.<p>

Stefan : Ça va aller. Chuchota t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Enserrait dans ces bras, Ivy se sentit instantanément mieux, comme rassuré.  
>Le chaos dans sa tête était toujours entier, mais étrangement elle se sentait en sécurité.<br>Après quelques secondes Stefan desserra son empire, et alors qui se s'apprêtait se lever. Une main frêle s'empara de son poignet.

Ivy : Reste.  
>Stefan : Je reviens dans deux minutes promis.<p>

Sur ce il se dirigea vers la porte, regarda une dernière fois la jeune femme. Puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée.  
>À peine avait-il poser un pied dans la cuisine qu'Elena l'assaillait de question.<p>

Elena : Stefan, est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Le regard de Stefan se posa sur Elena. Elle était debout aux côtés de Damon. Tout deux s'activaient à y préparer le dîner.

Stefan : Elle vient de se réveillait. Soufflât-il à la fois mi-heureux et mi-inquiet.  
>A ces mots, le regard d'Elena s'illumina et un sourire radieux se grava sur ses lèvres.<p>

Elena : C'est pas vrai.  
>Sur ce elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. Mais la main de Stefan la stoppa, avant même qu'elle n'atteint la première marche.<p>

Stefan : Elena, elle a subit un choc énorme, et il semblerait qu'elle n'est plus aucun souvenir.  
>Elena : Ça veux dire quoi, « plus aucun souvenir » ?<br>Stefan : Elle est désorienté, elle ne sait plus où elle est, ni même qui elle est.

A cette annonce Elena se figea quelques secondes puis continua sa course vers la chambre de son frère.  
>Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et découvrit sa cousine bel et bien réveillait, assise sur le lit. Elle avança d'un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit.<p>

Elena : Ivy ça va ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

Mais sa cousine ne lui répondit point, se contenta de la fixer comme si elle était une étrangère.  
>Puis d'un seul coup Elena fit le visage d'Ivy s'illuminait. Ce qui la remplit de bonheur.<br>Elle se rappelle de moi. Pensa t-elle.

Ivy : Te revoilà. Dit-elle simplement.  
>Aussitôt Elena regarda derrière elle, et découvrit Stefan sur le pas de la porte.<br>Stefan : Je te l'avais promis que je reviendrais. Souri t-il en se plaçant aux côtés de Ivy.  
>Elena lança un regard noir à Stefan.<br>Stefan : Tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda t-il à la Ivy en désignant Elena.

Ivy examina méticuleusement la jeune femme en face d'elle. Une curieuse impression de l'avoir déjà vu, assaillie. Mais impossible de se rappelait où et quand.

Ivy : Euh je suis pas très sûr. Son visage me dit quelques choses, mais c'est tout. Avoua t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.  
>Stefan : Et moi ?<br>Elena : Comment veux tu, qu'elle se souviennes de toi. Elle me connaît depuis toujours et elle ne se rappelle pas, alors toi. Fulmina t-elle.  
>Mais Stefan l'ignora et continua.<br>Stefan : Tu te souviens de moi ?  
>Ivy : Non, c'est pareil, j'ai l'étrange impression de t'avoir déjà, mais<br>Elle termina sa phrase en un souffle.  
>Damon : Elle a besoin de se nourrir. Dit-il alors qu'il venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce.<br>Stefan : J'y vais.  
>Damon : Du calme frérot, j'ai tout prévu. Avoua t-il en montrant les deux poches de sang, qu'il tenait dans sa main.<p>

Il les tendit à Stefan, pendant qu'Elena sorti de la pièce à vitesse grand V.

Damon : Elena, ça ne va pas ? Demanda t-il en rejoignant la jeune femme sur le palier.  
>Elena : Non, non ça va pas du tout. Ma cousine est un vampire, elle a failli mourir il y a quelques jours. Maintenant elle ne se rappelait plus rien. Et puis il y Stefan qui joue au bon samaritain. Fulminât-elle.<p>

Damon jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans la chambre.

Damon : En tout cas ta cousine n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre.  
>Elena : C'est justement ça le problème. Pourquoi il s'inquiète autant pour elle ? Hein.<br>Damon fixa Elena perplexe.  
>Damon : Ne me dit pas que tu es jalouse. Parce que mon frère est aux petits soin pour Ivy.<p>

Elena ne répondit pas, mais son silence était déjà une réponse en soit.

Damon : Au moins comme ça, ça fait un Salvatore par Gilbert. Rit-il, pour détendre Elena.  
>Elena : Ouai, et moi j'ai peut-être pas le bon. Chuchota t-elle instantanément.<p>

A ces mots, le visage de Damon se décomposa. Pour la deuxième fois Elena le repousser avec des paroles violentes.

Elena : Damon, excuse-moi je ne voulais pas...  
>Mais Damon lui coupa sèchement la parole.<br>Damon : Non c'est bon Elena, j'ai bien compris.

Il alla poursuivit, mais Stefan apparut.

Stefan : Elle se repose. Dit-il en refermant la porte. Je suis sûr que demain matin elle ira un peu mieux.  
>Elena : C'est une bonne chose.<br>Stefan : Bon moi, je vais rentrer à la pension. Je reviendrai demain matin.

Elena hocha la tête, puis regarda Damon, d'un regard de pardon.

Stefan : Bonne nuit Elena.

Sur ce il disparut dans les escaliers. Elena entendit alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se refermer quelques secondes plus tard.

Elena : Damon. Soufflât-elle.

Mais ce dernier se contenta de lui lançait un regard noir, puis disparut à vitesse vampirique.  
>Ce fut toute déboussolé, désorienté, qu'Elena rejoignit sa chambre.<br>Elle se roula en boule sous la couette, et laissa son esprit torturé vagabondait.  
>Puis doucement, comme bercer par le poids de la réflexion, elle parti dans les bras réconfortant de Morphée.<p>

Musique conseillé: **Keep your Head Up** - Andy Grammer (.com/watch?v=E-QUzwbRPyQ&ob=av2e)

La voix chantante de Andy Grammer, extirpa Elena de son sommeil.  
>Elle tourna la tête en direction de son réveil. Et pesta intérieurement en voyant d'heure qu'il était : à peine six heures trente.<br>Examinant le plafond de sa chambre quelques secondes, puis elle se releva en sursaut.  
>La musique provenait de la chambre de son frère, où Ivy était cessé se reposer.<br>Ce fut au pas de course, qu'elle se dirigea dans la chambre voisine.  
>Et y découvrit avec stupeur sa cousine sur ses deux pieds, bougeant au rythme de la musique et chantonnant les paroles en cœur avec le chanteur.<p>

Ivy : Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, mais j'adore cette chanson. Sourit-elle en voyant Elena.  
>Elena : Ce n'est pas très prudent, tu devrais peut-être rester tranquillement coucher encore quelques temps. Dit-elle en baissant le volume sonore de la stéréo.<br>Ivy : Pourquoi je ne me suis jamais sentis autant en pleine forme.  
>Elena : Ça n'empêche pas que je m'inquiète pour toi.<br>Ivy : Oh non voilà, Elena la rabat-joie.

A ces mots, Elena sentis son cœur marqué un bond. Elle se souvenait enfin d'elle, c'était magnifique.

Elena : C'est pas vrai tu te souviens de moi. Dit-elle en saut au coup de sa cousine.  
>Ivy : Bin un peu que je me souviens de toi. Comment pourrais-je t'oublier. Tu es ma chère cousine un peu casse-pied.<br>Elena : Dis-moi, c'est quoi la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?  
>Ivy : Alors, il y avait moi, Shia LaBeouf et Taylor Lautner dans une chambre d'hôtel. Je ne t'en dis pas plus parce que c'était plus que chaud. Ria t-elle.<br>Mais Elena ne réagit point.  
>Ivy : C'est une blague Elena, dit t'aurais pas perdu ton sens de l'humour ?<br>Elena : Non je suis sérieuse, c'est quoi la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?  
>Ivy : Voyons, l'accident, la mort de ma mère, le fait d'avoir était vivré quatre fois en cinq mois... euh un mec dans une ruelle, et puis me voilà.<br>Elena : C'est tout ?  
>Ivy : Quoi est-ce qu'il y a Elena, tu voulais que je te fasse un roman, c'est ça ? Sourit-elle.<br>Elena : Nan c'est juste, peu importe. Je suis tellement contente de te voir !  
>Elena alla prendre la parole quand, on sonna à la porte.<br>Elena : Bouge pas, je vais ouvrir.  
>Ivy : Ah parce que tu croyais vraiment que d'aller descendre ouvrit. Cria t-elle alors qu'Elena était à deux pas de la porte.<p>

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit son mystérieux visiteur matinale, Stefan.

Stefan : Salut, comment va t-elle ? Demanda t-il instantanément.

Elena n'eus même pas le temps de répondeur, que la musique à l'étage redoubla d'intensité.

Elena : Je crois que ça répond à ta question. Dit-elle en l'invitant à entrée.  
>Stefan : C'est super, alors elle à retrouver toute sa mémoire.<br>Elena : Pas vraiment, elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa transformation et de son vécu en tant que vampire, mais sinon tout le reste, c'est bon.  
>Stefan : Ah.<br>Elena : Je te le fais pas dire.  
>Stefan : Il faut lui annoncer.<br>Elena : Alors à toi l'honneur, parce que moi je ne me sens pas du tout la force de lui dire.

A ces mots Stefan, se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Elena : Stefan, je te préviens, la femme qui est là-haut n'a rien à voir avec la Ivy vampire. Elle est.. enfin tu vas voir.

Sur ce Stefan arriva au premier et se dirigea vers la porte de chambre, qui s'était vraisemblablement transformée en une discothèque.  
>Un sourire se figea sur ses lèvres à la vue d'une Ivy sur pied et dansante.<br>Il traversa la pièce et baissa le volume sonore au maximum.  
>Ce qui eu le don de faire réagir Ivy.<p>

Ivy : Elena, ça se fait pas, en plein milieu de la chanson. Dit-elle en se retournant. Ah tu n'es pas Elena. On sinon elle est beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus masculine que dans mes souvenirs.  
>Stefan : Non en effet je ne suis pas Elena. Sourit-il. Moi c'est Stefan, un ami d'Elena. On s'est déjà rencontré, je sais pas si tu te souviens.<br>Ivy : Euh vaguement. Ton visage me dit quelque chose.  
>Stefan : Je ne sais pas trop comment t'annoncer cela, mais Est-ce que tu te sens différente ?<br>Ivy : Différente ? Répétât-elle sans vraiment bien comprendre.  
>Stefan : Je veux dire plus forte, tiraillait par une faim insatiable, toutes tes émotions décuplait.<p>

Ivy secoua la tête, c'était comme si Stefan avait lu en elle, comme dans un livre ouvert.  
>Ivy : Oui, mais comment...<br>Mais Stefan lui coupa la parole.

Stefan : Parce que je ressens la même chose.

Pendant quelques secondes le silence s'empara de la conversation. Stefan recherchait un moyen d'annoncer à la jeune femme qu'elle était un vampire. Tandis que cette dernière défiait du regard son interrogateur. Comment et surtout où voulait-il en venir.

Stefan : Ce que je persiste à te dire c'est que tu es un vampire, tout comme moi.

Le mot vampire résonnait dans la tête d'Ivy.

Ivy : Un vampire, mais bien sûr. Et pis je m'appelle Bella et c'est Edward qui m'a transformé c'est ça. Ria t-elle.  
>Stefan : Je suis sérieux.<p>

A ces mots Ivy fit mine de reprendre son sérieux.  
>Ivy : D'accord, alors je dois éviter les miroir et les gousse d'ail.<br>Stefan : Je vais te prouver que j'ai raison.

Sur ce il s'avança vers la jeune femme et lui ordonna d'ouvrir le rideaux et de laissait la lumière de dehors pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.  
>Elle s'exécuta, non sans ronchonner.<br>Alors qu'elle baignait entièrement dans la lumière de l'aster de jour. Ivy se retourna et fixa Stefan, d'un air jubilatoire.

Ivy : Je suis censé, hurler de douleur, me consumer sur place, c'est ça. Dit-elle en avançant vers Stefan.

Stefan : Si tu es si sûr de toi explique moi ça ? Dit-il en désignant la poche de sang sur la table de nuit.

Ivy la regarda à la fois confuse et tiraillait par une faim soudaine. Comme irrésistiblement attirait par le liquide rougeâtre. Après plusieurs longues secondes, elle parvenu à détacher son regard de la poche et regarda Stefan, l'air désemparait.

Stefan : Alors qui c'est qui avait raison.  
>Ivy : D'accord mettons que je te crois, comment est-ce qu'on fait pour arrêter cette faim qui enflamme mon corps à chaque seconde.<br>Stefan : Rien, il faut apprendre à vivre avec. Crois moi, c'est une lutte de chaque instant.  
>Ivy s'était assise sur le lit, et tenta d'assimiler cette information. Elle était un vampire.<br>Ivy : Et toi ça fait combien de temps que t'es..  
>Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Stefan lui coupa la parole.<br>Stefan : Trop longtemps. Avoua t-il en s'asseyant aux côtés de Ivy.


	15. Chapter 15: La vie continue

**Disclamer:** **Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir.**

**Note auteur :** Voilà enfin le chapitre 15, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Et que j'aurais le droit à des reviews. Bisou et bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : La vie continue<strong>

Du côté des originaux.(Juste après le rituel.)

**_POV Kol. _**  
>Nous avons rejoint le manoir à vitesse vampirique. Portant dans mes bras cette dépouille qui me répugnais : celui de ma mère.<br>Si mon corps se tenait bien là, dans notre hall, mon esprit lui, était resté sur les lieux du rituel.  
>Où ma mère avait tenté de mettre fin à nos vies, à tous.<br>Mais cela était un détail, que je réglerai plus tard. Pour l'heure, une image, où plutôt une scène harcelait mon esprit : c'était _elle_ hurlant de douleur puis s'écroulant au sol, dans un fracas.  
>Ce corps inanitié gisant sur le sol terreux.<br>_Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?_  
>Je l'ignorais, et à en juger par les mines ébahit de mes frères ils étaient dans le même cas que moi.<br>_Que lui était-elle arriver ?_  
><em>Et surtout comment allait-elle ?<em>  
>A ces dernières questions, j'en avais aucune foutue idée.<br>Et cela je ne le supportais pas.

**POV Elijah.**  
>Mes yeux s'étaient fixer sur ce corps dans les bras de mon jeune frère.<br>Ses derniers paroles, raisonnaient encore dans ma tête.

_Vous êtes une pure abomination, le fléau sur cette terre qui s'étend sur des générations.  
>Il est de mon devoir d'y mettre fin.<em>

Elle voulait notre mort, purement et simplement. En invoquant comme pitoyable excuse notre nature de tueur. Mais après tout c'était à cause d'elle, si nous étions comme cela.

**POV Klaus.**  
>Mes frères et moi-même étions dans le grand hall d'entrée de notre demeure.<br>Nous étions d'un calme olympien, malgré l'incompréhension totale qui nous enserrer.  
>Mon regard effectuait un balayage régulier, du corps inerte de notre mère, à Kol en passant par Elijah.<br>Par télépathie essayait de deviné, de lire leur pensées, concernant les éléments de ce soir. Mais en vain, et a en juger par leur regard interrogateurs, comme moi, ils n'avaient guère compris.  
>Mais l'heure n'était pas aux interrogations.<p>

Moi : Kol met le corps de mère à la cave. Nous on s'occuper de notre cher Finn.

A ces mots Kol disparut à vitesse vampirique. Tandis que Elijah, Finn et moi-même nous nous dirigeâmes dans le salon.  
>D'un pas nonchalant je traversai toute la pièce et m'installai sur le divan. Puis je fixai silencieusement mes deux frères, se tenant sur le pas de la porte.<br>En m'attardant explicitement sur le traître.

Moi : Alors comme ça, tu trahi ta propre famille. Moi qui voulait que l'on soit réunit de nouveau. Ton attitude me déçoit, Finn.  
>Finn : Je ne vous êtes pas trahit. J'ai seulement voulu gagner ma liberté. Avait-il dit tout simplement en avançant d'un pas.<p>

Aussitôt, je fus prit d'un rire silencieux, que je ne pu réprimer.

Moi : Gagner ta liberté ? Oh pardonne moi, j'avais pas bien compris. De ce point de vue, c'est pas tout à faite de la trahison alors c'est ça ?

Je m'approcha de lui d'un pas vif, et d'une main j'agrippai son coup. Mais la voix hautaine de Elijah interrompit son action.

Elijah : Klaus laisse le. M'ordonna t-il. Pour le moment il est le cadet de nos soucis.

Malgré la haine qui m'envahissais, je devais reconnaître qu'il avait raison.  
>C'est pourquoi instantanément, je lâchai la gorge de mon traître de frère et allais de nouveau reprendre ma place sur le divan.<p>

Moi : Qui était cette fille ? Finis-je par demander, après quelques secondes de silence.  
>Elijah : Ivy c'est un vampire et il semblerait, qu'elle soit la cousine de Elena.<br>Moi : Ah notre chère Gilbert. Souriais-je, mais ce petit sourire s'évapora à la seconde, où mes lèvres prononçaient son nom. Ivy est bien plus que surprenante, elle est dangereuse. Et nous devons trouver un moyen pour l'anéantir, à tout prix.

Les dernier mots sortent de ma bouche raisonnés dans ma tête. Cette fille était dangereuse, bien plus que cela. Après avoir étais témoins de ces actions, quelques instants plus tôt, j'en avais encore froid dans le dos.  
>Je n'avais jamais oser imaginer qu'une telle puissance puisse exister. Et pourtant. Elle était bien réelle, résident dans une demeure quelconque, dans cette ville banale. A seulement deux pas de moi.<p>

**POV Kol. **  
>J'avais balancer le corps de ma mère à la cave, comme Nick me l'avais demander.<br>Puis j'avais regagner le hall d'entrée, et entendis les voix de mes frères qui provenaient du salon.  
>J'aurais sans doute du les rejoindre dans cette pièce, et prendre par à la conversation.<br>Mais il n'en fut rien.  
>Sans vraiment prendre le temps de la réflexion je suivis mon instinct, et quitta la demeure.<br>Je laissai mes pas me guidé, m'emportais jusqu'à cette charmante demeure, à la devanture blanche. Je n'eus nul besoin de tendre l'oreille pour savoir, qu'elle était là, dans cette demeure. Je le ressentais.  
>Ce fut avec guère de difficulté que je me hissa jusqu'à l'étage.<br>Et inspecta l'intérieur de la demeure, dans le seul espoir de l'apercevoir.  
>Mais ce fut avec déception que je déception que je découvrir, derrière la première fenêtre, une chambre vide. Je passa en revue chacune des fenêtre, jusqu'à ce que enfin, ce sois la bonne.<br>Je l'aperçut allongé sur ce lit.  
>Elle semblait paisible, comme endormie.<br>Cependant ma contemplation tourna court, lorsque je jeune Salvatore s'installa à ses côtés.  
>En mon fort intérieur, j'aurais voulu me jeter sur lui, et lui arracher la tête.<br>Mais me ravisa.  
>Après tout je lui avais dit qu'il me le payera, tout de fois la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.<p>

* * *

><p>*****<br>Pension des Salvatore. _De nos jours (le lendemain du réveil de Ivy)._

**POV narrateur**  
>Les rayons du soleil envahissaient peu à peu la somptueuse chambre.<br>Où Stefan s'éveillait doucement. La tête encore posait sur l'oreiller.  
>Il savourait ces derniers moments de pure insouciance, où le conscient et l'inconscient, ne font qu'un.<br>Ces derniers instants de simple bonheur, avant que l'esprit ne sois de nouveau prit d'assaut, par le flot de réflexion quotidienne.  
>Il paraissait calme, paisible et des plus serein.<br>Et rien au monde ne semblait pouvoir briser ce doux réveille. Si ce n'est...

… : Debout, debout frérot.

Cette voix raisonnait dans sa tête comme la craie sur le tableau. De tout les réveils qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Celui-là était le pire.  
>Entendre la voix de son frère, l'extirpant ainsi de son magnifique rêve.<br>Eu le don de lui mettre lui les nerfs en pelote.  
>Il ouvrit les yeux, se révéla et foudroya du regard son ténébreux de frère.<br>Appuyait contre le mur, deux tasses à la main.

Damon : Oh monsieur est de mauvais poil, à ce que je vois. Aller je t'ai ramener un cent pour sang pur nég. Tu vois le jeu de mot. Dit-il un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Il tendit une des tasses à son jeune frère. Mais ce dernier l'ignora et se dirigea vers son dressing pour y prendre une chemise.

Damon : Ah tu te remet au sang de Bambi alors.  
>Stefan : Si tu t'intéressait un minimum à moi, tu le saurais. Dit-il en enfilant sa chemise blanche.<br>Damon : Moi je suis le grand frère le plus attentionné qu'il existe. Et le fait que tu insinue le contraire, me blesse énormément Stefan. Affirma t-il faussement blesser, et posant une main sur son cœur.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Stefan, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de Damon.  
>Damon : Au moins je te fais sourire.<br>Stefan : Pas du tout.

A ces mots le minuscule sourire s'effaça instantanément.  
>Damon, alla répliquer mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Stefan.<br>Qui s'empressa de le regarder. C'était un message d'Elena.

_« Je vais chez Caroline. Mais ne veux pas laisser Ivy seule. Alors si tu pouvais passer la voir, stp. Merci ». _

A la lecture de ce message, le petit sourire réapparu sur les lèvres de Stefan.  
>Il paraissait heureux à la perceptive d'une nouvelle journée en compagnie de Ivy.<br>Quand une nouvelle fois la voix casse-pied de son frère, provenant de dernière lui, le tira de sa réflexion.

Damon : Chouette, on part quand ? Demanda t-il d'un ton enjoué.  
>Stefan : De quoi tu parle ?<p>

Sur ce il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.  
>Damon : Bin chez les Gilbert ! Alors on part quand ?<br>Stefan : ON jamais. MOI bientôt.  
>Damon : Stefan tu crois vraiment que je vais rester tranquillement ici, et rater l'occasion de passer du temps avec ta nouvelle petite amie. Ça c'est mal me connaître, ptit frère.<br>Stefan : C'est pas ma petite-amie.  
>Damon : Non, pas encore ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Aller prépare toi vite, frangin. Je t'attends en bas.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Maison des Gilbert<span>.

Le moteur de la voiture se coupa et les deux frères en sortirent.  
>Damon ouvrait la marche d'un pas décider, pendant que Stefan bougonnait intérieurement.<br>Il aurait nettement préféré venir seul.  
>Une fois à la porte Damon sonna à plusieurs reprises, mais aucune réponse. Après avoir lancer un regard à son frère. Damon ouvrit la porte, et les deux Salvatore s'introduit dans la demeure des Gilbert.<p>

Damon : Ivy t'es là ? Demanda t-il.

Après quelques secondes de silence, une voix féminine répondit enfin.  
>Ivy : Oui, à la cuisine.<p>

A ces mots Stefan s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tandis que Damon refermait la porte.  
>Puis il arriva à hauteur de son frère, et suivit le regard de celui-ci. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivaient sur une une Ivy légèrement vêtue (son pyjama se composer d'un short et d'un débardeur bleu) se dandinant au rythmes de la musique qui émaner du casque autour de son coup.<br>A cette vue Damon mit une tape dernière la tête de son frère, puis prit la parole.

Damon : Tu es légèrement plus en forme que depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Sourit-il.  
>A ces mots Ivy coupa la musique hurlante et se retrouva, face au beau brin.<p>

Ivy : Oui en effet, euh Damon c'est ça ?  
>Damon : Excellente mémoire.<br>Ivy : Pour tout te dire, Stefan m'a pas mal parler de toi.  
>Damon : Et bien moi qui pensais qu'il aimer pas se vanter !<br>Ivy : Comment ne pas parler de toi, l'impulsif vampire au charme fou. Sourit-elle.  
>Damon : Il a vraiment dit ça ?<br>Ivy : Pas tout à fait, la dernière partie c'est moi qui l'ai rajouter, mais bon...

Sur ce Stefan quelque peu mal à l'aise se racla la gorge.  
>Damon : Oh désolé petit frère, on t'avait oublier. Dit-il en se retournant vers ce dernier.<br>Ivy elle se contenta de lancer un regard et un radieux sourire à Stefan.  
>Damon : Aller va vite de préparé, on sort un peu. Affirma t-il simplement.<br>Ivy : Où ?  
>Damon : Pour le moment au Mystic Grill, et on verra après.<br>Ivy : Chouette, j'y vais.  
>Sur ce elle avança d'un pas.<p>

Stefan : C'est peut être pas très prudent.  
>Damon : Oh Stefan le rabat-joie. J'ai pas dit qu'on aller faire la java. J'ai juste dit qu'on aller au bar. Elle en risque rien.<br>Ivy : C'est vrai, et pis ça me fera du bien de sortir. Elena est super, mais elle va me rendre folle.  
>Damon : Ah qui le dit tu.<p>

Sur ce, elle sorti de la pièce. Non sans effleurait le bras de Stefan en passant à côté de lui. Ce dernier la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'étage.

Damon : Tu devrais sans doute t'essuyer, tu as un peu de bave, là. Dit-il en montrant le coin des lèvres.

* * *

><p><span>Au mystic Grill.<span>

Le tintement significatif annonça leur arrivée sur les lieux.  
>Instantanément Ivy suivit Damon qui se dirigeait vers le comptoir.<br>Il commanda trois verres, que le serveur ramena au bout de quelques minutes.  
>Ivy prit son verre et le porta à sa bouche, et bue une petite gorgée.<br>En reposant son verre elle fixa Damon qui avala le contenu de son verre, à une vitesse impressionnante. Puis il en recommanda un second.

Ivy : Mmmh quelle descente ! Sourit-elle en jetant un regard à Stefan.  
>Damon : Woah très grosse soif. Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil, avant que son deuxième verre ai le même sort que son prédécesseur.<p>

Damon : Aller on est là, on est jeunes, on est beau. Ça vous dirais pas... Commença t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais Stefan lui coupa la parole.  
>Stefan : Je dois avouer que le début de ta phrase m'inquiète un peu.<br>Damon : Une partie de fléchettes.  
>Stefan : Ah me voilà rassurer. Sourit-il.<p>

Ivy observais les deux frères, un sourire graver aux lèvres.

Damon : Bon alors, qui viens en faire une avec moi ? Ivy, ça te tente ?  
>Ivy : Euh non merci pas maintenant.<br>Damon : D'accord tu prendra le perdant, aller Stef bouge tes fesses, et viens recevoir ta raclée. Ria t-il en s'avança en direction de la cible.

A ces mots Stefan jeta un dernier coups d'œil à Ivy, qui afficher un sourire radieux. Et parti rejoindre son frère.

Pendant que la partie de fléchette entre les deux Salvatore commença, Ivy elle continuait de siroter son petit cocktail à petite gorge. Quand elle entendit une voix masculine derrière elle.

…: Enfin sur pieds, à ce que je vois.  
>Elle tourna la tête en direction du propriétaire de cette charmante voix.<br>Et fit face à un jeune homme au visage angélique.  
>Ses traits, ce regard insistant, Ivy était sur de l'avoir déjà aperçut quelque part, mais son esprits semblait ne pas vouloir, qu'elle s'en rappel.<p>

Ivy : Excusez-moi on s'est déjà rencontré ? Demanda t-elle, tout en se creusant la tête.  
>… : Alors tu te rappel pas de moi ? Là je suis vexais.. Je me re présente dans ce cas, Kol Mikaelson. Dit-il avec un sourire ravageur qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres<br>Ivy : Ravie, moi c'est...  
>Kol : Ivy je sais. La coupa t-il en prenant place sur la chaise, à côté de la jeune femme. Comment aurais-je pu oublier le prénom, d'une aussi jolie femme.<br>Ivy : Vous me draguer ?  
>Kol : Ça vous déplaît ? Répondit-il du tac au tac.<br>Ivy : Pas forcement...

C'était au tour de Stefan, mais il semblait plus préoccupé par la scène qui se déroulé sous ses yeux, que par ce jeux stupide.

Damon : Mmmh je perçoit de la jalousie. Aurais-je vu bon ? Demanda t-il en voyant la mâchoire de son jeune frère se crisper de manière réguliers.

A ces mots, Stefan tourna aussitôt la tête en direction de l'air de jeu, même si son esprit lui bouillait intérieurement.

Stefan : Moi jaloux, jaloux de quoi ?

Sur ce il lança ses fléchettes, qui manquèrent toutes la cible.  
>Damon : Joue pas l'innocent, j'ai bien remarquer comment tu la regarde. Et là je suis sûr que tu meurt d'envie d'étriper ce Kol. J'ai pas raison ?<p>

Stefan resta muet, mais son silence valait toutes les réponses.  
>Stefan : Bon on la finit cette partie.<br>Damon : Laisse j'ai une meilleur idée.

C'est alors que Damon partis en direction de Ivy et de Kol. Il murmura quelques chose à l'oreille de la jeune femme, qui jeta un regard à Stefan. Puis elle s'excusa auprès de Kol et se dirigea vers le cadet des Salvatore.

Ivy : Alors comme ça c'est toi qui a perdu.  
>Stefan lança un regard à son frère, qui lui fit un léger clin d'œil, avant de se retournait vers son verre.<p>

Stefan : Et oui je suis le plus nul des deux frères. Sourit-il.  
>Ivy : Peut-être, mais le plus mignon aussi. Dit-elle en répondant à son sourire.<br>Puis elle commença à prendre les fléchettes que Damon avaient poser.  
>Stefan : Tu veux vraiment faire une partie ? Demanda t-il soudainement.<br>Ivy : Euh non pas trop, mais Damon a …

Elle ne pu continuer que Stefan la coupa.  
>Stefan : Ne t'en fait pas pour Damon, je crois qu'il nous as oublier. Répondit-il en montrant son frère au bar, un énième verre à la main. Tu viens on va ailleurs ?<p>

Le regard d'Ivy se posa sur Damon, mais revenu vite sur le jeune Salvatore.  
>Ivy : Oui, tu veux aller où ?<br>Stefan : Chez moi j'ai quelque chose à te montre.  
>Ivy le fixa d'un air mi-heureuse et mi-surprise.<br>Ivy : Euh là c'est toi qui commence à me faire peur. Sourit-elle.

Stefan comprit l'allusion et lui rendit son sourire.  
>Stefan : Je ne savais pas que les Gilbert, avais l'esprit aussi mal placé. Aller vient.<br>Sur ce, les deux vampires sortirent de l'établissement.

* * *

><p><span>La pension des Salavatore.<span>

Stefan pénétra dans la pension, suivit de prés par Ivy.

Ivy : Alors c'était quoi ce que tu voulais me montré ?

Mais aucune réponse, Stefan parti dans le salon, laissant Ivy seule dans le hall d'entrée. Après seulement quelques secondes, la voix du jeune homme l'appela.

Stefan : Viens.  
>Sur ce elle avança à pas lent, cachant de sa main ses yeux.<p>

Ivy : Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas un gigolo.

Stefan ne pu réprimer un rire en la voyant ainsi s'avancer dans le salon.  
>Stefan : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Et tiens c'était ça que je voulais te montrer.<br>C'est alors qu'il tendit un livre, qui à première vue semblait plus que usé.  
>Ivy s'empressa de le prendre et instinctivement l'ouvrit à une page donner. Puis elle commença à marmonner les premiers vers.<p>

Ivy : J'arrive pas à y croire. C'est mon livre, comment la tu eu ? Demanda t-elle l'esprit confus.

C'était son livre, son livre favori. D'ordinaire il ne la quitter jamais, même si depuis quelques temps il semblait avoir totalement disparut.

Stefan : C'est une longue histoire, mais le plus important c'est que je te l'ai retrouver non ?  
>Ivy : C'est géniale merci.<br>Stefan : Je te savais pas amatrice de poésie.  
>Ivy : Tu ne sais pas grand chose sur moi tu sais.<br>Stefan : Alors dit m'en plus. Dit-il tout en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.  
>Ivy : C'est sa ta technique de drague. Sourit-elle.<br>Stefan : Peut être bien, après tout quand Kol te drague tu avais l'air sous le charme.

A ces mot Ivy recula légèrement et partis dans un rire silencieux.

Ivy : C'était donc cela, tu es jaloux ?  
>Stefan : Ça te gène ? Demanda t-il aussitôt, en s'avançant davantage.<p>

Ivy ne répondit pas et se contenta de plongé son regard dans celui de Stefan.  
>tenta le tout pour le tout, et approcha son visage de la jeune femme.<br>Alors que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, Ivy eu une sorte de flash.  
>Et eu la vision de son corps ensanglantait et du visage démoniaque de Stefan au dessous de sa dépouille.<br>A cette vue elle recula vivement, manquant même de s'écoulait au sol.  
>Elle fixa le cadet des Salvatore avec dégoût et rancœur.<p>

Stefan : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il surpris.  
>Ivy : C'était toi !<p>

La voix de la jeune femme était devenue rocailleuse, enserrer par le dégoût.

Stefan : De quoi tu parle.  
>Ivy : De ma transformation, c'était TOI. Hurlât-elle. Pourquoi tu m'a mentis en me jurant que tu ne savais pas qui m'avais transformé, hein ?<p>

Stefan la fixait avec chagrin.  
>Stefan : Parce que j'avais honte de moi. Honte de ce que je t'ai fait. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais...<p>

Il n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'Ivy lui coupa la parole.  
>Ivy : Tu as raison se n'est pas une excuse.<p>

Sur ce elle quitta la demeure des Salvatore dans un fracas.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Ivy. <strong>  
>J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était en feu. Tant la rancœur m'avait envahit.<br>Mais comment avait-il peu me mentir.  
>Moi qui lui faisait confiance.<br>J'avais rejoins la maison de Elena, en peu de temps et étais monter à l'étage à toute vitesse. L'esprit totalement chamboulait. Je pris un stylo et gribouilla quelques mots sur un bout de papier, trouver au hasard.

_Elena, excuse moi mais je pars quelques jours j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je t'aime, Bisou._

Alors que je déposer délicatement le morceau de papier sur le lit de ma cousine, j'entendis une voix qui me fit sursauter.

…: Tu pars déjà.

A toute vitesse je me retourna. Et fit face à ce visiteur.

Moi : Damon, tu m'as foutue une de ces peur.  
>Damon : Oui, c'est une de mes spécialité. Sourit-il.<p>

Je ne releva pas, et poursuivit mon chemin. J'entrai de nouveau dans la chambre de Jérémy et y pris mon sac, avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.  
>Je quittai la maison sans même me retourner, et en espérant pour que Damon y reste.<br>J'ouvris la porte conducteur de ma voiture et entra dedans.  
>Alors que je mit le contact. J'aperçus Damon prendre place au côté passager.<p>

Damon : Alors on va où ? Demanda t-il simplement.  
>Moi: Toi nul part, tu descend.<br>Damon : Oh aller sois sympa, moi aussi j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de distance.

J'examinai la situation quelques secondes. Après tout pourquoi pas.  
>Puis sans un mots, je démarra le véhicule.<br>Et m'engagea sur la route. Le plus loin possible de Mystic Falls.


	16. Chapter 16: Road trip

**Disclamer:** **Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir.**

**Réponses aux reviews :** Tout d'abord un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait tous très plaisir.

**Note auteur: **Je tiens a m'excuser du temps que ce chapitre a mis pour venir, mais j'ai pas mal étais occuper et tout et tout. Enfin bref, maintenant le voilà, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, autant que les autres... Bonne lecture Bisou.

**PS: **Ce chapitre tourne assez autour du duo Damon-Ivy, donc pas de Delena pour le moment, désolé (mais promis je me rattrape au prochain ;) ) Ah oui un nouveau perso va faire son apparaîtion à la fin de ce chap. Voilà j'en dis pas plus. Bisou...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 16 : Road trip<span>**

_(POV narrateur)_

Seul le rugissement du moteur se fit entendre.  
>Ce fut donc, dans ce silence quasi-totale que la voiture quitta la ville de Mystic Falls.<br>Confortablement installait sur le siège passager, Damon regardé à l'extérieur le décor défiler à vive allure.  
>Tandis qu'Ivy se concentrait sur la route. Les doigts crispés sur le volant et la mâchoire se contractant de manière régulière. Ignorant royalement les limitations de vitesse, Ivy appuya davantage sur la pédale d'accélérateur, forçant ainsi le moteur du véhicule a tourné à plein régime.<br>Alertait par le grognement souffreteux du véhicule.  
>Damon jeta un léger coup d'œil sur le tableau de bord . Où il vit l'aiguille, taquinait les deux cents kilomètres  heures. Nullement inquiétait par cette vitesse excessive, mais plus par l'attitude du conducteur. Il prit la parole, rompant ainsi le silence inquiétant qui s'était installé.

Damon : Bon alors on va ou ?

Mais le silence persistât encore quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme prit la parole .

Ivy : Loin d'ici. Répondit-elle sèchement.

Sans même un regard à son interlocuteur. Comme si, c'était lui l'origine de tous ses problèmes.

Damon : Woah doucement tigresse. J'ai rien fait moi. Dit-il à la fois choquait et surpris par cette intonation accusatrice.

Sur ce, Ivy daigna lancer un regard en direction du beau vampire.  
>Ce dernier affichait une moue triste, à l'image d'un enfant que l'on vient de disputer. Cette vision eu le don de faire apparaître un doux sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme. Et ainsi détendre l'atmosphère à l'intérieur du véhicule.<br>Après quelques secondes, Ivy se concentra de nouveau sur la route ; ce léger sourire illuminant encore son visage.

Damon : Non je rêve.  
>Ivy : De quoi ? S'interrogea t-elle.<br>Damon : J'ai réussi. Jubila t-il, un magnifique sourire graver sur ses lèvres.  
>Ivy : Mais de quoi tu parles ?<br>Damon : Bien a faire rire Boucle d'or ?

Ivy regarda vers son interlocuteur.

Ivy : Et dans l'histoire c'est moi, Boucle d'or ?  
>Damon : Ah ton avis ? Sourit-il de plus bel.<p>

Bien décider à lui montrer que son charme si ravageur n'œuvrait pas sur elle. Ivy lança un regard faussement énervé à Damon, et son sourire doux s'était éclipser en une fraction de seconde.

Ivy : Alors de une « Boucle d'or » comme surnom tu oublies tout de suite. Et de deux tu n'as absolument rien réussis. Affirma t-elle une mine faussement sévère.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Damon qui me put réprimer un sourire sincère, à la vue du visage de la jeune femme.

Damon : D'accord, mais alors comment dois-je t'appeler ?  
>Ivy : J'ai une idée, et si tu ne m'adressais pas la parole. Ça serait pas mieux ? Demanda t-elle rayonnante.<br>Damon : Mouai, ... (il fit mine de réfléchir) mais non.  
>Ivy : Étrangement je me doutais que cette solution, ne serait pas à ton goût.<p>

Mais Damon ne releva même pas la dernière remarque de la jeune femme, et commença son investigation.

Damon : Alors réfléchissons... poupée ?

Le dernier mot, était sorti de la bouche de Damon en un souffle. Aucune oreille humaines n'auraient pu l'entendre, contrairement à celles de Ivy.  
>Aussitôt le « prétendu » surnom, fut sorti à l'air libre, qu'Ivy fixa le jeune vampire, d'un regard ahuri.<p>

Ivy : Tu plaisantes j'espère.

A ces mots le sourire de Damon doubla d'intensité.

Damon : Mouai... euh princesse ? ...

Ivy alla répondre, mais Damon repris la parole, faisant ainsi la question et la réponse.

Damon : Non tu as l'air de tout sauf une princesse.  
>Ivy : Euh je sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment ou pas.<br>Damon : Tu prends ça comme tu veux.  
>Ivy : Aie. Venant de toi j'imagine le pire. Rit-elle en se concentrant sur la route qui se jouait devant elle.<p>

Après quelques secondes de silence, Damon rompit la quiétude qui s'était, de nouveau, installer dans le véhicule.

Damon : Chaton ?  
>Ivy : Mais bien sûr. Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>Damon : Poulette ? Cocotte ? ...  
>Ivy : Non mais je suis pas de la volaille !<p>

A cette remarque, Damon partit dans un fou-rire silencieux.

Damon : Oui c'est vrai, désolé. Dit-il une fois son sérieux plus ou moins repris. Bon, Trésor ?

Pour répondre Ivy se contenta de soupirer brillamment, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Damon : Minette ?  
>Ivy : Je te préviens si tu continus comme ça, je te fais descendre de MA voiture.<br>Damon : Bin fois des propositions si t'es pas contente.  
>Ivy : Pour moi c'est Majesté ou rien.<br>Damon : Moi ça me va, mais seulement si tu m'appelles Maître.  
>Ivy : Même pas en rêve.<br>Damon : Non tu as raison, il faut quelque chose qui te caractérise. Laisse-moi réfléchir.  
>Ivy : Tant que tu le fais en silence...<p>

A ces mots le silence s'empara de la conversation, pendant quelques secondes.

Damon : Ça y est que dis-tu de: chipie, garce, étourdie, manipulatrice...

A cette remarque Damon s'attendait a, se faire enguirlandais par la jeune femme, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle demeura de marbre pendant quelques secondes, avant de positionner le véhicule sur le pas côté, puis de foudroyer son interlocuteur du regard.

Ivy : Dehors.

Furent les seuls mots qui s'extirpèrent de la gorge de le jeune femme.  
>A cela Damon explosa de rire.<p>

Damon : Excuse moi, c'était une blague, pas drôle j'avoue. Aller promit j'arrête, ma belle. Tiens ma belle c'est bien ça comme surnom ! C'est mignon et ça te caractérise à la perfection. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu.  
>Flattée par cette remarque de , Ivy engagea le véhicule de nouveau sur la route.<p>

Ivy : Ouai mais je suis sûr que tu vas vouloir que j e t'appelle « mon beau » ou encore « beau mec ».  
>Damon : Ah si tu insistes, je dis pas non. Sourit-il de bon cœur.<br>Ivy : Bin c'est pas que ça me dérange, mais j'aime pas mentir.  
>Damon : Aie, là tu es méchante. Dit-il en plaçant sa main à l'endroit de son cœur. Mais avoue au moins que je suis pas mal. D'accord tu préfères peut-être le physique ravageur de ce cher Stefan, mais...<p>

_Stefan... _  
>A l'évocation de ce prénom, la mine de Ivy se déformât. Son doux et pétillant visage, avait laissé place à un visage déformé par la colère et la haine.<br>Voyant cela, Damon ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase.

Damon : Ivy excuse moi, je ...

Ivy ne le laissa pas finir.

Ivy : Non c'est rien ça va. Mentit-elle.  
>Damon : Dit la fille au doigt crispé sur le volant, aux yeux jetant des éclairs et à la mâchoire se serrant de manière convulsive. (il soupira) Tu peux me croire la colère, le ressentiment, je connais que trop bien.<br>Ivy : Avec Elena. Dit-elle du tac au tac.

Aussitôt le regard de Damon se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

Ivy : Ça fait peut être, pas longtemps que je suis à Mystic Falls, mais je suis pas aveugle. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes, comment...  
>Damon : Oui mais c'est une longue histoire.<br>Ivy : Ça tombe bien on a tout notre temps.

* * *

><p><em><span>à Mystic Falls<span> (Pension des Salvatore). _

_Ivy : Tu as raison se n'est pas une excuse.  
>Sur ce elle quitta la demeure des Salvatore dans un fracas.<em>

Sous le choc.  
>Stefan était resté, debout dans son entrée totalement-inerte, figeait tel une statue de marbre. Ses membres refusent pertinemment de faire le moindres geste même minimum.<br>En revanche son esprit, le harcelait, sans ménagement.

_Que devait-il faire ?  
>La rattraper et la supplier ?<br>Tendait tant bien que mal de lui expliquer la situation ?  
>Inexplicable ?<br>La laisser se calmer ?_

Pour l'heure Stefan avait vraisemblablement opté pour la dernière option.  
>Après encore de longues secondes immobile, Stefan se fit violence et parvenu à bouger.<br>Son regard se fixa alors, sur le vieux livre au sol.  
><em>Son livre <em>  
>Il le ramassa et se dirigea dans le salon. Où il le déposa délicatement sur une des étagères de la grande bibliothèque.<br>Sur ce il s'empara de son téléphone et composa un numéro.  
>Deux sonneries suffissent avant que l'interlocuteur décroche.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>(Chez Caroline)<span>_  
><em>POV Elena.<em>

Je me tenais dans la chambre de Caroline, attendant désespérément qu'elle daigne finir de se préparer. Le comble s'était qu'elle m'avait demandé de venir, mais résultat ça faisait presque trois quarts d'heure que je me retrouvais à converser avec « bobo » son vieil ours en peluche.  
>Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'endormir sur le confortable lit. Je fus extirpais de ma somnolence par le vibreur de mon téléphone.<br>Comme prise d'un électrochoc, je m'en saisis rapidement. Il indiquait un appel venant de Stefan, sans réfléchir davantage je décrochai.

Moi : Oui.

Mais aucune réponse, seulement le bruit de sa respiration. L'inquiétude monta d'un cran.

Moi : Stefan, ça va ?

Le silence demeura encore quelques secondes, avant de se rompre.

Stefan : Elena...

Sa voix était tremblante, comme hésitante. Ne voulant attendre davantage, je repris la parole.

Moi : Est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Ivy ?

L'inquiétude avait atteint son paroxysme, depuis la nuit du rituel, pas une seconde se passent sans que je pense à ma cousine. Mais si encore, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui mes multiples interrogations à son sujet reste en suspens.  
>Mon esprit imagina alors le pire. Heureusement la voix de Stefan m'extirpa de mes rêveries cauchemardesques.<p>

Stefan : C'est Ivy, elle...

Mais je ne le laissai pas finir.

Moi : Elle quoi ? Tu es ou ?  
>Stefan : A la pension.<br>Moi : J'arrive.

Je rapprochai le téléphone avec fureur toute l'âme en feu. Puis m'activa à ramasser le peu d'affaire à moi que j'avais parsemer dans la pièce.

Moi : Caroline, désolé je dois partir, je t'appelle plus tard.

Je m'attendis même pas qu'elle me répond et me précipita au volant de ma voiture.  
>J'eus peine à mettre la clé sur le contact, tant mes mains tremblaient.<br>Sous les images d'horreur que mon imagination morbide, faisaient défiler dans ma tête.  
>À peine cinq minutes me suffissent, pour que ma voiture se trouve dans l'allée, devant la pension.<br>Ce fut avec fracas que je sortis du véhicule et entra dans la demeure.

Moi : Stefan ! Hurlais-je à plein poumon.

Quand il se matérialisa sous mes yeux. La mine grave, il semblait sous le choc. Comme si quelque chose des plus horribles c'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Et cette vision ne fit que raviver les images cauchemardesques se jouant dans mon esprit.

Moi : Stefan, où est Ivy ? Demandais-je la voix tremblante de chagrin.

Stefan releva la tête.

Stefan : Je sais pas. Soufflât-il.  
>Moi : Comment ça tu sais pas ?<p>

Ma voix était étrangement calme, vis-à-vis de la situation.

Stefan : Elle est partie, comme ça, il y a presque une heure. Je sais pas où elle est !

A ces mots, de mon inquiétude grandissante, un nouveau sentiment se fit ressentir. Une colère démesurée.

Moi : Pourquoi elle est partie ?

Stefan prit une profonde inspiration, puis commença son récit.

Stefan : Ce matin j'ai reçu ton message et je suis allé chez toi, pour être avec Ivy. Damon avait insisté du coup il est venu aussi.

Je le foudroyai du regard, en espérant qu'il vienne vite au but.

Stefan : Du coup une fois chez toi, Damon décide de l'emmener Ivy au Mystic Grill.  
>De colère je lui coupai la parole.<p>

Moi : Damon ! tu l'as laissé faire ? Non mais c'est du n'importe quoi. Elle est faible, elle à besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Sur ce Stefan s'était avancé d'un pas.

Stefan : Elena, s'il te plaît laisse-moi finir.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et lui fit signe de continuer.

Stefan : Donc nous voilà au bar, tout se passait très bien. Après on décide de rentrer ici. Et c'est là que les choses ont mal tournés.  
>Moi : Comment ça mal tourné ? C'est Damon, c'est ça ?<p>

A cela les nerf de Stefan prit légèrement le dessus.

Stefan : Cesse dont de mêler sans cesse Damon, à la conversation. Il n'y est pour rien. D'ailleurs il n'est même pas là. S'énerva t-il.  
>Moi : Et où il est ?<br>Stefan : Je sais pas, et c'est pas de mon frère qu'on parle, c'est de Ivy.

Soudainement je sus de quoi parler Stefan.

Moi : Donc si j'ai bien compris, quand tu dis « on » est rentré ici. Tu parles de Ivy et de toi.  
>Stefan : Oui. Répondit-il du tac-au-tac. Bref on était tous les deux, et là elle s'était rappelée de sa transformation. Elle s'est rappelée d'elle mourant et de moi..<p>

Je perçus de la tristesse et de la honte dans le visage de Stefan. Malgré la peine que cette vision me procurait, je voulais plus que tout comprendre, ce qui s'était passé ici.

Moi : Et elle t'en veux.  
>Stefan : Plus que tu ne crois, Elena. Je lui ai jugé, en la regardant droit dans les yeux que j'ignorais pourquoi et surtout QUI l'avait transformé, et là...<p>

Il n'eut pas la force de finir sa phrase.

Moi : Pour elle c'est une trahison.

Sur ces mots, Stefan baissa le regard et reparti dans le salon. Je le suivis de près, et le vis s'installer sur le sofa.

Moi : Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir avoué dès le début ?

Cette question me brûla les lèvres. Et Stefan y répondit sans même un regard dans ma direction.

Stefan : La honte, la peur de comment elle allait réagir face à la nouvelle. Peur de sa réaction...

A cet instant je compris tout. Il était vrai que depuis son réveil. Stefan et Ivy semblait proche, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse être à ce point.

Moi : Elle te plaît ? Demandais-je un brin de dégoût dans la voix.

Même si la réponse me sauter aux yeux, j'espérais de tout mon corps de toute mon âme pour que la réponse soit négative.  
>A peine les mots furent sortis de ma bouche, que Stefan me dévisagea, pendant quelques secondes.<p>

Stefan : Je ... un peu .. Avoua t-il enfin.

Je restai immobile un court instant à méditait cet aveu. Mais peu importe.

Moi : Il faut qu'on la retrouve.  
>Stefan : Tu as une idée d'où elle peut être ? Demanda t-il en se relevant du sofa.<br>Moi : Pas vraiment, mais on va trouver. Appel Damon, on sera jamais trop de trois pour la retrouver. Sur ce Stefan se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro de son frère.

* * *

><p><em>(POV Stefan.)<em>

Ce fut au bout de la quatrième sonnerie que Damon daigna décrochait son téléphone.  
>Damon : Qu'est ce qu'il y a frérot, Pan-pan et ses amis se sont révoltés, c'est ça ?<p>

D'ordinaire la voix sarcastique de mon frère, avait le don de me mettre hors de moi. Mais là, il n'en fut rien.

Moi: Damon il faut, que tu rentre immédiatement à la pension, Elena et moi on a besoin de toi !  
>Damon : Impossible, désolé.<p>

Ces simple mots me mirent hors de moi.

Moi : Damon tu discutes pas. ON a besoin de toi, donc tu viens.

Je l'entendis soupirais.

Damon : Mon cher Stefan, j'ai pas dit que je voulais pas, mais seulement que je pouvais pas, c'est impossible.  
>Moi : Et pourquoi ?<br>Damon : C'est pas moi, qui conduit. Ria t-il.  
>Moi : Conduit ? Pourquoi tu es où ?<br>Damon : En voiture, et en très charmante compagnie, qui plus est.  
>Moi : Damon cesse de jouer et viens tout de suite.<br>Damon : Non je viens pas. Mais ne tant fais pas pour Ivy je vais très bien m'en occuper.

L'évocation de son prénom eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur moi.

Moi : Ivy elle est avec toi ?  
>Damon : Bien-sûr.<br>Moi : Comment va t-elle ? Où êtes-vous ? On arrive !  
>Damon : Surtout pas petit frère, on est bien tous les deux. Mais t'inquiète pas, je vais en prendre soin. En tout cas ne nous attends pas pour dîner.<p>

Sur ce il raccrocha.  
>Moi je fus partagé par mes émotions.<br>La joie de la savoir saine et sauve, et l'inquiétude. L'imaginait seule avec Damon n'était plus que qu'insupportable.

Elena : Stefan, elle est où ? Demanda soudainement la douce voix d'Elena.  
>Moi : Damon est avec elle, je ne sais où !<p>

* * *

><p><em>(POV narrateur)<em>  
><em><span>(quelque part sur la route)<span>_

Cela faisait presque une demi-journée que le véhicule roulait à plein régime ; à travers les routes sinueuses de la campagne.  
>Pour la énième fois le téléphone de Damon sonna.<p>

Damon : C'est Elena ! Soupira t-il.

Puis sans même décrochai, envoya le portable sur la banquette arrière. A ce geste Ivy lui lança un regard furtif, avant de se concentrait sur la route.

Ivy : Tu réponds pas ? Elle s'inquiète peut-être pour toi. Après tout, tu te retrouves coincé avec sa cinglé de cousine. Sourit-elle.  
>Damon : Oui mais j'ai un côté mazo. Alors, ça me va !<p>

Puis pendant les minutes qui suivent, les seules sons qui se firent entendre furent les paroles chantante d'une quelconque pop-star, à la mode.  
>Une fois la chanson terminait, Damon s'empressa de couper l'auto-radio, dans un soupire de soulagement.<p>

Damon : Ah mon dieu, ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête. Mais en parlant de s'arrêter, tu voudrais pas faire une petite pause.  
>Ivy : Non ! On est bientôt arrivé. Plus qu'une petite demi-heure. Répondit-elle les yeux fixer devant elle.<br>Damon : Et puis-je savoir, où on va ?  
>Ivy : Chez moi ! Enfin anciennement chez moi.<p>

A cela, Damon fit une sorte de grimasse.

Ivy : De quoi ? Soupira t-elle à l'image d'une mère disputant son adolescent.  
>Damon : C'est pas très excitant comme projet.<br>Ivy : Hé je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir. C'est toi qui squatte, alors interdiction de se plaindre.

Une demi-heure plus tard.  
>La voiture se gara juste en face d'une vieille maison, qui a en jugé à son état semblait abandonnée, depuis quelques années. Les volets en bois commençaient à subir les ravages du temps et le crépie aux murs semblait presque inexistant.<br>Tandis que la végétation autour de la demeure avait prit possession des lieux.  
>Une fois le moteur couper Ivy se précipita à grande enjambé à l'intérieur de la vieille maison. Damon lui sorti doucement de la voiture et observa perplexe les lieux.<br>Ce fut seulement au bout de plusieurs minutes de contemplation, qu'il rejoint Ivy à l'intérieur.  
>Si de l'extérieur la maison semblait insalubre, l'intérieur lui était assez coquet.<br>Comme si cette demeure était encore habitée.

Damon s'attarda dans le grand salon. Un salon des plus ordinaire, comme ceux que l'on trouve dans n'importe quelle famille modeste.  
>Mais son regard était figé sur le nombre incommensurable de photographies, parsemaient dans toutes les pièces.<br>Des photos d'une petite fille au visage angélique et à la chevelure blonde.  
>Damon n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître Ivy.<br>Captivé par sa contemplation, Damon ne remarque même pas l'arrivée de Ivy à ses côtés.

Ivy : De quel droit tu mates mes photos ? Soufflât-elle derrière lui.

Sur ce il se retourna et lui fit face.

Damon : Tu était très mignonne petite. Sourit-il. Bon sinon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ici.  
>Ivy : Plus rien, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.<p>

A ces mots elle plaça quelque chose dans la poche de son jean.

Damon : Alors tout ce trajet pour rien, c'est ça.  
>Ivy : Toi peut-être, mais moi j'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser un peu.<p>

Sur ce elle quitta la maison et se dirigea vers sa voiture, suivi de près par Damon.  
>Un petit quart d'heure suffit, pour que la voiture rejoigne la ville et ses lieux de débauche et d'amusement.<p>

Damon : C'est donc ça ta botte secrète.

Ivy le sourire aux lèvres.

Ivy : Il y a tellement que chose que je pourrais t'apprendre mon cher Damon.

A ces mots les deux compères sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers une grande porte, au-dessus de laquelle il y avait un écriteaux disant : « Ellie's ».  
>A peine, avaient-ils passés le pas de la porte, que l'imposant barman, au crâne rasé et aux multiples tatouages, les salua et invita Ivy et son camarade à s'installer au comptoir.<p>

Barman : Ivy ma grande, ça fait longtemps ! Dit-il de ça voix rocailleuse.  
>Ivy : Will, ah des nouveaux tatouages, à ce que je vois ! Sourit-elle.<br>Barman : Que veux-tu, j'adore impressionnait les femmes. Et toi la première.

A cela Damon fixa Ivy étrangement.

Barman : Bon je vous sers quoi ? Demanda t-il en regardant à tour de rôle Ivy et Damon.  
>Damon : Une bière pour moi !<p>

Ivy alla répondre, mais le Barman ne lui laissa pas le temps.

Barman : Dis donc c'est un petit joueur ton copain. Moi qui croyais que tu aimais les durs, je me trompais.

Sur ce il disparut un peu plus loin, et s'activa à y préparer les commandes.

Damon : Rassure moi, Toi et le barman vous n'avez jamais...

Il ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase, sachant pertinemment qu'Ivy avait compris où il voulait en venir.

Ivy : Moi et Will ... non ... ah non... Il est super sympa mais ... ah non.  
>Damon : Mouai, j'ai des doutes quand même.<p>

C'est alors que le barman revenu avec les boisons. Ivy pris une première gorgée.

Damon : Je peux te poser une question ?  
>Ivy : Ça dépend, c'est quoi ?<br>Damon : A propos de Stefan..

Sur ce, Ivy se contenta de prendre une seconde gorgé, ignorant ce que Damon avait dit.

Damon : Soit sympa, après tout moi je t'ai bien raconté, l'histoire Katherine, Elena...  
>Ivy : Bon d'accord tu veux savoir quoi ?<br>Damon : Comment tu as découvert que c'était lui à l'origine de ... ton état.  
>Ivy : On a faillit s'embrasser.<p>

A ces mots, un petit sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Damon.

Damon : Mon petit frère le Don Juan. Soufflât-il.

Ivy le foudroya du regard.

Damon : D'accord ce qu'il a fait c'est mal. Je comprends que tu puisses lui en vouloir, parce que moi aussi. Mais bon reconnaît au moins qu'il te plaît.  
>Ivy : Du tout. Il ne m'attire en rien.<br>Damon : Mais bien-sûr. Et embrasser des mecs, qui te révulse, ça t'arrive souvent !

Ivy garda le silence, ne sachant que dire, quel mensonge inventait pour que Damon cesse de la questionner à propos de ce Stefan.

... : **SALVATORE **! Hurla une voix masculine venant de l'autre bout de la salle.

A cette interpellation Damon releva la tête et fixa perplexe la jeune femme, avant de se retourner vers l'origine de la voix.  
>C'est alors qu'il fit face à un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, à la carrure assez imposante et au teint mate.<br>Damon fixa cet inconnu, quelques secondes.

...: Non excusez-moi je vous ai prit pour quelqu'un d'autre.

A cela il commença a s'éloigna, mais Damon le rattrapera.

Damon : C'est étrange, vu que vous m'avez appeler par mon nom de famille ! Or des Salvatore ça ne cour pas vraiment les rues ! Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Le jeune homme le fixa, nullement impressionnait par le ton de Damon. Puis un sourire narquois se grava sur ses lèvres.

...: Pardonne moi Damon, je t'ai confondu avec ton frère. Faut dire qu'il y a un air de famille.  
>Damon : Qui es-tu ?<br>...: Ton pire cauchemar. Mais la plupart des personnes m'appellent Nate. Excuse moi je dois te laisser.

Sur ce il fit un pas en direction de la porte de sortie, avant de se retourner vers Damon.

Nate : Ah au fait Adrian te passe le bonjour.

Puis il disparut.

Damon lui reprit place aux côtés de Ivy.

Ivy : Ça va ?  
>Damon : Je sais pas trop. Mais on va devoir rentrer, au plus vite.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>(Bar Ellie's : dehors)<span>_

Nate fit quelques pas dans la ruelle à l'extérieur. Suffisamment éloigné du bar, il se saisit de son téléphone et composa un numéro.  
>Trois sonneries ...<p>

Nate : C'est moi. Soufflât-il. Elle était là, je l'ai vu...

La voix de son interlocuteur était d'un calme angoissant.

... : As-tu ce que je cherche ?  
>Nate : Non pas ... Elle était accompagnée.<br>...: Je me moque avec qui elle était.  
>Nate : Damon .<p>

Il n'eut que le silence pour seule réponse.

Nate : Tu es toujours là.  
>...: Oui.<br>Nate : Alors je fais quoi ?  
>... : Tu les suivis, je viens dès que possible.<p>

Sur ce il raccrochât et retourna dans le bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur:<strong> Alors verdict? Bien ou pas... En tout cas n'hésitez pas à dire si il ne vous à pas plu. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.


	17. Chapter 17: Attirance

**Disclamer:** **Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir.**

**Note auteur:** Voilà enfin le chapitre 17, et enfin du Delena, en espèrant que ça vous plaisse. Moi personnellement je trouve que j'ai raté ce chapitre, mais bon ça c'est mon avis...

Bonne lecture, Bises.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 17 : Attirance<span>**

_(Mystic Falls)_  
><span>POV narrateur<span>

L'orage s'abattait sur la ville , depuis le début de l'après-midi. Et malgré l'heure tardive qu'indiquait l'horloge du salon : trois heures et quart. Il ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher prise.  
>Toute la ville se retrouvait ainsi, noyer sous la pluie et tremblante sous les coups assourdissants du tonner.<br>A la pension des Salvatore, ta tension était toute aussi survolté qu'à l'extérieur.  
>Dans le salon, Stefan raccrocha son téléphone avec fureur.<br>Puis le jeta à travers la pièce.  
>Alertait par le fracas de l'appareil contre le sol, Elena se précipita dans la pièce.<p>

Elena : Bin voyons continu, un téléphone ça ne coût pas cher. Dit-elle sous le ton de la plaisanterie, tout en ramassant les morceaux de cadavre du défunt téléphone portable, gisant à terre.

Mais Stefan ne releva pas la remarque de la jeune femme et continua à faire les cent pas, dans la pièce.

Elena : Stefan, tu voudrais pas arrêter une seconde de remuer. Tu ne donnes mal à la tête.

A ces mots, il stoppa net et la regarda.  
>Ses yeux étaient remplis à la fois de colère et d'inquiétude. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Elena ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.<p>

Stefan : Aucunes nouvelles ! Ils ont donné aucune nouvelle. Soufflât-il de colère.  
>Puis il reprit sa marche à travers le salon.<br>Elena : Moi aussi je suis inquiète. Mais bon tu connais ton frère, il est pas du genre a donné de nouvelle. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Dit-elle sans même être convaincue par ses propos.

Elena tentait tant bien que mal de calmer le vampire. Mais rien n'y faisait, il paraissait de plus en plus survolté à chaque minute.  
>Après avoir jeté les débris de ce qui fut autrefois un téléphone.<br>Elena revenu dans le salon, où par miracle elle vit Stefan, non pas debout, mais assis sur le sofa.  
>La tête dans les mains, il ruminait encore et toujours.<p>

Elena : Il y a de l'amélioration, maintenant tu boudes sur le canapé. Sourit-elle en prenant place à ces côtés.

A cette remarque, ce dernier releva la tête et esquissa un léger sourire.  
>Puis le silence s'empara de la conversation et aucun de Elena et Stefan ne semblaient prêt à le briser.<br>C'était comme si ce silence aussi inquiétant et angoissant soit-il, leur était vitale.  
>Il était propice aux réflexions intérieur, et laisser libre cours aux multiples scénarios qui défilaient dans leurs esprits.<br>Après quelques minutes de ce bruyant calme. Un son attira l'attention de Stefan qui aussitôt, releva la tête.

Stefan : Une voiture. C'est eux. Chuchotât-il comme par peur qu'ils entendent.

Et comme pour accompagnait cette parole, un grincement de porte se fit entendre.  
>Puis un petit claquement, suivi par des chuchotements, inaudible pour Elena.<br>Aussitôt les deux ex, quittèrent le salon et se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée.  
>Où ils virent les deux vampires fugueurs.<br>Sans réfléchir et soulager de voir enfin sa cousine, Elena se précipita vers cette dernière et la prise dans ses bras.

Elena : Mon dieu, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Dit-elle en un soupir de soulagement.  
>Ivy : Quel accueil, je vais peut-être partir, sans rien dire plus souvent. Sourit-elle.<p>

A ces mots, Elena mis fin à cette étreinte et lança un regard noir à sa cousine.  
>A l'image d'une mère grondant sa jeune fille.<br>Et cette attitude eu le don de faire naître un rayonnant sourire, sur le visage de Ivy.

Ivy : Je plaisante...  
>Elena : T'as intérêts. Dit-elle en répondant à son sourire.<p>

Puis le regard d'Elena passa de sa cousine, au beau Damon.  
>Ce dernier lui lança un regard furtif, mais aucun mot.<br>Visiblement il n'avait pas oublié les dernières paroles, que la jeune femme lui avait adressés.  
><em>« Ouai, et moi j'ai peut-être pas le bon. » <em>  
>Elena fixait Damon d'un air suppliant.<br>Mais rien, alors qu'elle s'apprêta a prendre la parole, mais la voix de Stefan s'éleva dans le hall.

Stefan : Et on peut savoir où vous étiez ? Demanda t-il le regard fixer sur son frère.

Aussitôt Damon répondit avec son sourire charmeur habituelle.

Damon : Demande à Ivy, c'est elle qui conduisait. Mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'on s'est éclaté, comme des fous.

Sur ce il regarda Ivy et lui fit un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire rayonnant.  
>Les deux vampires semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à jouer ce petit jeu de séduction.<br>Qui a en juger par leur regard noir, agacé Stefan et Elena au plus au point.

Ivy : Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais...  
>Damon : Oui, vas-y, <strong>ma chambre <strong>est à l'étage. Dit-il en s'attardant bien, sur le mot « chambre ».

A ces mots, Ivy contourna sa cousine, puis sans même un regard en direction de Stefan, monta à l'étage.

Elena : Attends je viens avec toi. Soufflât-elle, en lançant un dernier regard à Damon.

Puis les deux jeunes femmes disparurent à l'étage.  
>Avant même que Damon eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, Stefan se retrouva à seulement de pas de son frère.<p>

Stefan : Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ?  
>Damon : Moi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai strictement rien fait. Affirma t-il en se dirigeant au salon.<p>

Stefan ne le quitta pas d'une semelle, et le rejoignit dans la pièce. Appuyait contre le mur, il fixa son frère se servir un verre. Une fois ce dernier confortablement installer sur le sofa, il reprit la parole.

Stefan : Quand vas-tu de décider à me dire à quoi tu joues ?  
>Damon : Moi, mais je ne joue jamais ! Sourit-il en buvant d'une traite le contenu de son verre.<br>Stefan : Damon je suis sérieux. C'était quoi ce petit jeu, hein ?  
>Damon : Quoi moi et Ivy ?<p>

Stefan se contenta de hocher la tête.

Damon : Bin quoi c'est pas de ma faute si elle n'a pas pu résister à mon physique de rêve.

Le visage de Damon rayonnait, alors que Stefan lui bouillait littéralement. Bien entendu il connaissait son frère, il savait pertinemment qu'il aimer provoquer.  
>Mais justement Il connaissait son frère et savait qu'en matière de femme il était capable de tout.<br>A ces mots Stefan ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer son frère et Ivy ...  
>Par dégoût il chassa cette idée, avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps d'effleuré son esprit.<br>Et tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa colère grandissante. Mais ce fut peine perdue, c'est alors qu'il entendit son frère rire.

Damon : C'est fou comme t'es réactions sont prévisible petit frère. (il tenta de reprendre son calme) Mais c'est toujours aussi drôle.

De colère Stefan s'avança en direction de Damon.

Stefan : Il n'y a rien de drôle Damon. Fulminât-il. Alors, c'est Katherine, Elena... et maintenant Ivy. Quand vas-tu cesser, hein ?

A ces mots Damon se releva en un soupire.

Damon : Doucement frérot, tu commences à m'effrayai. Rit-il en posant son verre sur la table.

Il regarda Stefan noir de colère, puis décida enfin, de calmer le jeu.

Damon : Ivy, je l'ai même pas touché... C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Dit-il avec son éternel sourire graver sur les lèvres.

Stefan grogna de fureur. Et instantanément le sourire de Damon redoubla d'intensité. .

Damon : Mais depuis quand as-tu perdu ton sens de l'humour. Ironisât-il. Je plaisantais. Ivy est super c'est vrai... mais jamais je l'aurais touché. Après tout c'est TA propriété et je respecte. Affirmât-il, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.  
>Stefan : Et depuis quand ? Demanda-il instantanément.<br>Damon : Depuis que j'ai compris que cette fille, t'obsède. Répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.  
>Stefan : Elle ne m'obsède pas... c'est juste qu'elle... Je m'inquiète pour elle, je l'aime bien. Dit-il d'un ton mal assuré.<br>Damon : Tu veux dire **BEAUCOUP**. Sourit-il.

Stefan ne sut que répondre.

Damon : Oh aller soit au moins honnête avec toi-même ! Et reconnaît qu'elle te plaît, bien plus qu'il ne faudrait.

Mais Stefan continua de rester muet. Et même s'il l'avouer pas, son silence voulait dire beaucoup.

Damon : Bon dans ce cas, je vais la rejoindre sous la douche. Sourit-il en faisant quelques pas en direction des escaliers.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il fut retenu par la main de Stefan.

Damon : Oh excuse-moi ça t'ennuie c'est ça ?

Stefan resta muet, le regard plus noir que jamais il foudroyait son frère.  
>Tandis que Damon lui affichait un rayonnant sourire, il semblait très fier de lui.<br>Ce fut sans mal que Damon récupéra son poignet.

Damon : Promis j'y toucherais pas. Chuchota-il. Ah au fait j'ai croisé un de tes amis, dans un bar pendant ma petite virée avec ta copine.  
>Stefan : C'est pas ma copine!<br>Damon : Non... pas encore.  
>Stefan : Quel ami ? Demanda-il pour changer de sujet.<p>

Damon haussa les épaules.

Damon : Je sais pas qui c'était, mais lui avait l'air de me connaître. Un dénommé Nate. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.  
>Stefan : Nate. Soufflât-il tout en cherchant dans sa mémoire les souvenirs d'un fameux « Nate ».<p>

Mais en vain.

Stefan : Non je vois pas, il était comment ?  
>Damon : Alors voyons, un grand brun, typé hispanique, assez costaud. Je suis sûr que c'est ton type d'homme. Rit-il.<p>

Stefan ignora royalement la dernière remarque de son frère et tenta de se souvenir de ce mystérieux « ami ». Mais rien n'y faisait.  
>Il avait beau se creuser la tête, aucun homme du nom de Nate figuré dans ses souvenirs.<p>

Stefan : Non je vois, vraiment pas.  
>Damon : Oh on s'en moque, de toutes façons il était bizarre. Par contre il a fait allusion à Adrian.<p>

Cette fois-ci, à l'évocation de ce prénom Stefan n'eut nul besoin de fouiller dans sa mémoire. Le visage du jeune homme lui venu instantanément en tête.

Stefan : Adrian. Répétât-il en un souffle. Ça faisait des années qu'on avait pas évoqué ce prénom. A vrai dire la dernière fois que je me souviens l'avoir entendu c'était en 1...

Mais Damon lui coupa la parole.

Damon : 1861.

* * *

><p><em>(Pendant ce temps à l'étage.)<em>

Les deux cousines arrivèrent à l'étage.  
>Une fois dans le long couloir Ivy regarda à droite puis à gauche, sans vraiment trop savoir où aller.<p>

Elena : Si c'est la chambre de Damon que tu cherches, elle est au bout du couloir. Dit-elle sèchement, tout en montrant la porte close.

Surprise du ton que prenait sa cousine, Ivy la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, d'un air ahurit.

Ivy : Qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
>Elena : Moi, rien. Mentit-elle.<br>Ivy : Elena ne ment pas, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, alors dit-il moi ce...

Mais, Elena lui coupa la parole.

Elena : Il n'y a rien, ok ? S'énerva t-elle.

Ivy leva les yeux au ciel.

Ivy : Comme tu voudras.

Puis elle s'avança dans le couloir et ouvrit une des nombreuses portes, et pénétra dans la pièce.  
>Une chambre aussi sobre que coquette.<br>Après avoir observé furtivement les lieux, Ivy posa sur le lit son sac.

Elena : Je croyais que Damon t'avais dit d'aller dans sa chambre.

A ces mots Ivy se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Et vit sa cousine dans l'encadrement de la porte, une mine sombre graver sur son visage.

Ivy : C'était donc ça. Dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.  
>Elena : Ça, quoi ?<br>Ivy : Tu es jalouse !  
>Elena : Jalouse, de quoi ? De toi et Damon. Euh... non pas du tout, je suis contente pour vous deux. Dit-elle d'un ton très mal assuré.<p>

Instantanément Ivy parti dans un léger fou-rire. Qui s'estompa assez rapidement.

Ivy : Elena je te rassure Damon et moi, on est pas ensemble et on ne sera jamais ensemble.

Aussitôt le visage de Elena ce radouci, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ivy qui en sourit de plus belle.

Ivy : Tu n'avais aucune raison d'être jalouse, Damon est .. mais ça ne m'as même pas effleuré l'esprit.  
>Elena : Bin alors c'était quoi ce petit numéro que vous nous avais joué ?<br>Ivy : Rien on s'amusait c'est tout.  
>Elena : Drôle de jeu. Dit-elle un sourire crispé aux lèvres.<br>Ivy : Oui bien, si j'avais su que tu était si jalouse, j'aurais pas continué.  
>Elena : Mais je suis... pas jalouse.. c'est juste que...<p>

Ivy la coupa.

Ivy : Tu auras beau dire tout ce que tu veux, personne n'est dupe Elena. Ça se voit que Damon t'obsède et le nier n'arrangera pas les choses, bien au contraire. Car tu peux continuer à refouler tes sentiments, tu peux tenté d'effacer ce que tu ressens, (elle soupira ) mais ça ne marchera qu'un temps. à la seconde où tu croiseras son regard, où entendra le son de sa voix. TOUT te reviendra en masse en un claquement de doigt. L'amour n'est pas quelque chose que l'on contrôle. L'amour est imprévisible, sauvage, insaisissable et surtout vaut toujours la peine d'être vécu.

Ivy se rapprocha de sa cousine.

Ivy : Elena si je te dis ça c'est pas pour te faire du mal. C'est juste que tôt où tard, il faudra bien que tu fasses face à tes sentiments.

Elena resta sans voix.  
>Le discours que venait de faire Ivy, la toucher et l'a chamboulait au plus au point. Cette cousine fraîchement débarque en ville venait de lire en elle, comme dans un livre ouvert.<br>Et même si elle avait horreur de se l'avouer, Ivy avait raison.  
>Elle devrait faire le point sur ses sentiments, et mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Damon.<br>Elena fut extirpé de sa réflexion par la voix de sa cousine.

Ivy : Excuse moi, mais tu peux me dire où est la salle de bain. Après tout une journée au volant en compagnie d'un casse-pied, j'ai bien besoin de prendre une douche.  
>Elena : Oui, c'est la deuxième porte à gauche.<p>

Sur ce, Ivy quitta la pièce, un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
>Tandis qu'Elena resta encore quelques instants immobiles, les paroles de Ivy raisonnant encore dans sa tête.<br>_Damon t'obsède... _  
><em>Damon<em>, malgré tous les efforts, qu'elle avait fourni pour l'effacer de sa vie, il demeurer sans cesse dans son cœur.  
><em>Mais est-ce vraiment de l'amour ?<em>  
>A ce stade Elena ignorais encore la réponse.<br>Bien entendu il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre elle et Damon, mais ...  
>Elena ne réfléchi davantage et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.<p>

Arrivé dans le hall elle entendit les deux frères discuter au sujet d'un certain « Adrian ».  
>Mais Bien décidé à parler à l'aîné des Salvatore, elle débarqua dans le salon.<br>A peine avait-elle pénétrait dans la pièce que la conversation cessa net et les regards se rivèrent sur elle.

Stefan : Où est Ivy ? Demanda-il instantanément.

Ce qui eu le don de faire rire Damon.

Elena : Elle prend une douche.  
>Damon : Tu veux peut-être la rejoindre ? Sourit-il.<p>

Stefan ignora une nouvelle fois la réplique de son frère, tandis qu'Elena quelque peu mal à l'aise, reprit la parole.

Elena : Damon, il faut que je te parle.

L'intéresser la dévisagea.

Damon : Certainement pas.

C'est alors, qu'il quitta la pièce et monta à l'étage.  
>Choqué par le ton qu'avait prit le vampire pour lui répondre, Elena resta sans bouger quelques secondes. Puis elle regarda Stefan, il semblait tout aussi chambouler qu'elle.<p>

Elena : Stefan, ça va ?  
>Stefan : Oui et non, c'est ... compliqué. Dit-il tout en allant s'asseoir sur le sofa.<br>Elena : Au moins on peut être rassuré, ils vont bien. Sourit-elle en prenant place aux côtés de Stefan.

Le silence accapara de la conversation, pendant de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'Elena le brise.

Elena : Tu devrais aller la voir. Soufflât-elle simplement.

A ces mots Stefan la dévisagea.

Stefan : Pourquoi ?  
>Elena : Parce que tu en meurs d'envie.<br>Stefan : Pour lui dire quoi, « je m'excuse c'est moi qui est fait de toi un monstre »...  
>Elena : Dit lui juste, ce que tu as sur le coeur. Et mais, si elle ne réagit pas comme tu le souhaites, au moins tu seras libéré. (elle soupira) Ivy te plaît, ça crève les yeux. Et même si ça, me fait bizarre de te dire ça, je pense qu'elle tiens à toi.<br>Stefan : Comme toi et Damon.  
>Elena : C'est ...<br>Stefan : Tu n'as pas a te justifier, t'inquiète. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour Damon, et je le respecte. Après tout c'est par ma faute, tout est ma faute.

Stefan n'eut pas la force d'en dire plus et quitta la pièce, laissant une Elena seule emprise à ses sentiments.

* * *

><p><span>POV Stefan.<span>

Les paroles d'Elena ainsi que celles de mon frère, me hantait.  
>M'agaçaient, torturé mon esprit au plus haut point.<br>Je décidai donc de me calmer un peu, et observa la pluie qui ne finissait pas de tomber, par la fenêtre de la cuisine.  
>Je voulais plus que tout leur prouver à Elena et Damon, qu'ils avaient tort, qu'Ivy ne m'obsède pas. Qu'elle n'était rien de plus pour moi, qu'une simple amie.<br>Après dix bonnes minutes de contemplation et toujours les nerfs à vif, je montai à l'étage.

Une fois arrivais en haut, je déambulais quelques secondes dans le couloir vide.  
>Quand mes pas m'arrêtèrent devant une porte mi-close.<br>Je n'eus pas besoin de l'ouvrit pour savoir que je la trouvais ici, je _la sentais_.

Sans réfléchir davantage je poussai lentement la porte, et l'a découvris, allongée sur le lit.  
>Instinctivement je fermai la porte et m'avança dans la pièce.<br>Les yeux rivaient sur elle, comme captivé par cette beauté endormie.  
>Je m'arrêtai à deux pas, et l'observa en silence.<br>_Mon dieu, elle est si belle, si parfaite_.  
>Je passai un long moment à l'a regardé respiré lentement.<br>Quand elle se mit a bougée, aussitôt une chaleur intense m'envahis, un mélange de peur qu'elle se réveille et d'inquiétude si jamais elle me trouver ici.

Fausse alerte, elle s'était juste tourner sur le côté gauche.  
>Me laissant ainsi pleine vue, sur son magnifique visage, malheureusement caché par des mèches de cheveux.<br>Après avoir attendu que sa respiration reprenne un rythme lent, je m'avançais davantage du lit. Jusqu'à me trouvais à quelques centimètres d'elle.  
>Puis lentement je repoussai ses quelques maudites mèches, qui gâchait ma vue.<br>J'effleurai tendrement sa joue et fus aussitôt enivrais par sa délicieuse odeur.  
>Je luttai de toutes mes forces contre une envie embrassé.<br>Je me fis alors violence et quitta la pièce à contre-coeur.  
>Je rejoignis ma chambre à toute vitesse, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits.<br>_Mais que m'arrivait-il ? _  
>Jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti cela, elle était comme le fruit défendu, même si en mon fort intérieur je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais, ce que je lui ai fait.<br>Je n'arrivais pas à l'effacer de mes pensées.  
>Elle hantée mon esprit à chaque seconde.<br>_Damon avait raison cette fille m'obsédais, au point d'en devenir fou_.

* * *

><p><span>POV Elena<span>

Stefan était parti un éclair, me laissant ainsi seule dans le grand salon.  
>L'esprit torturait par mes multiples interrogations. .<br>L'horloge du salon indiquait presque quatre heures, mais je ne ressentais aucune fatigue.  
>Il fallait à tout prix que je parle à Damon, qu'il le veuille ou non.<br>Sans plus attendre je montai à l'étage et m'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre.  
>Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, comme si je m'apprêtais à plonger, je poussai la porte et pénétra dans la chambre.<p>

Moi: Damon. Soufflai-je.

Je n'eus que le silence pour seule réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse dans la pièce, torse nu. Dévoilant ainsi sa somptueuse musculature, je me surprise à laissait mes yeux observai son corps parfait, sans doute avec un peu trop d'insistance.  
>Quand la voix de Damon m'extirpa à contre-coeur de ma contemplation.<p>

Damon : Que veux-tu Elena ? Tu as sans doute encore une vacherie a me jeter en plein visage. Demanda-il sèchement.

Les propos du beau vampire, m'avait vexée, mais après tout je le méritais amplement, après tout ce que je lui avais fait. Sur ce, je m'avançais vers lui.

Moi: Je dois te parler.  
>Damon : C'est dommage, moi j'ai pas envie.<p>

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quittait la pièce, je le rattrapai par le poignet. Il se stoppa net, son regard se posa sur ma main le retenant aussi fermentant que je pouvais.  
>Puis il croisa enfin mon regard et me lançait un regard noir.<p>

Damon : Lâche-moi. M'ordonna t-il.  
>Moi : Pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas parlé.<p>

Ma voix était mal assuré, mais peu importe, je lui ferai face jusqu'au bout.

Damon : Tu sais que je pourrais facilement me libérer. Me dit-il comme une menace.  
>Moi : Bien-sûr, mais tu ne feras rien...<br>Damon : Pourquoi en es-tu si sûre ?  
>Moi : Car même si tu me hais, tu ne me feras jamais de mal.<p>

A ma grande surprise le visage de Damon se radoucie quelque peu. C'est alors que je relâchai son poignet.

Damon : Très bien, vas-y parle je t'écoute. Dit-il tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit.

Il me fixait, d'un regard qui me mis très vite mal à l'aise. Mais je tentais tant bien que mal de faire face.

Moi : Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser des propos, que j'ai eu à ton égard.

C'est alors que Damon me coupa la parole, tout en se levant.

Damon : Bien, merci de tes excuse, mais je ne te pardonne pas cette fois-ci. Merci, au revoir.  
>Moi : Damon, j'ai pas fini !<p>

Ma voix était cette fois devenue autoritaire. Et a ces mots je le vis me fixait d'un air étonné. Puis se rassit sur le lit.

Moi : Comme je l'ai dit, je tiens à m'excuser. Ce que je t'ai dit c'était vraiment horrible et surtout je ne le pensais pas.

Sans même m'en rendre compte je m'étais rapprochai de lui, n'étant plus qu'a deux pas l'un de l'autre. Tandis qu'il me fixait avec son éternel regard, qui me faisait littéralement fondre.

Moi : Je n'attends pas de toi, que tu me pardonnes comme ça. (Je pris une profonde inspiration et pris place à ses côtés). Je suis un monstre d'égoïste et c'est toujours toi qui en subit les conséquences. Et ça j'en suis vraiment désolé.

Damon me fixait toujours, mais cette fois-ci la colère s'était entièrement dissipée, il redevenait enfin mon Damon, enfin le Damon que je connaissais.

Moi : Je tiens énormément à toi Damon. Bien plus que je n'ose me l'avoue.

Instinctivement ma main c'était posé sur la sienne. Et sans plus attendre il entrelaça nos doigts.  
>Le contacte de sa peau contre la mienne, me procura aussitôt une sorte de décharge électrique.<br>Et je fixai nos deux mains ne faire plus qu'une.  
>Puis avant même que je n'eus de temps de réagir je sentis ses lèvres effleuraient ma joue. Mon regard quitta nos mains et plongea dans l'océan de ses yeux.<br>A cet instant mon esprit n'était plus capable de formuler, une seule pensée correcte.  
>Un tourbillon d'émotions avait pris le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit.<br>Un ouragan de sentiments, que seul Damon savait faire naître en moi.  
>Sans réfléchir davantage et laissant libre court à mes désirs.<br>Je rapprochais mes lèvres des siennes, mais me stoppa à quelques millimètres de mon but.  
>Je sentis alors son souffle chaud, et ne voulant plus perdre une seconde, combla le vide qui me séparer de ses divine lèvres.<p>

Ce fut un baiser des plus chaste, qui ne dura que quelques secondes.  
>Mais une fois nos lèvres délié, un sentiment de vide s'empara de moi.<br>_J'en voulais plus. _  
>Sans plus attendre, je fondis de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Avec cette fois beaucoup plus de passion.<br>Mes mains agrippèrent sa nuque, tandis que les siennes effleuraient tendrement ma peau.  
>Et aussitôt je me sentis totalement perdre pied, sous ses douces caresses, comme dans un magnifique rêve.<br>Les battements irréguliers de mon coeur, et le sang bouillant dans mes veines, me prouvait que c'était bel et bien réel.  
>A mon plus grand bonheur.<br>Ce fut à bout de souffle, que nos lèvres se séparèrent.  
>Il me contempla quelques secondes dans un silence passionné, le regard brillant de désir.<p>

Damon : Elena. Soufflât-il.

L'entendre ainsi prononcer mon prénom me fit frémir.

Damon : Jure moi que tu ne joues pas ? Me dit-il en un souffle, un mélange de passion et d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Instantanément mon esprit repris brusquement le contrôle ; et la panique s'empara alors de moi.  
><em>Qu'allais-je lui dire ?<em>  
>Je l'ignorais. Pourtant il fallait bien que je lui explique mon geste.<br>_Mais comment ? _  
>Alors que moi-même j'en avais aucune idée.<br>Mais mon esprit n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir, car la voix de Damon me ramena à la réalité.

Damon : Elena. Dit-il en me caressant la joue.

Instinctivement j'en soupirais de bonheur.  
>Mon dieu, j'avais l'impression de devenir folle.<p>

Moi : Je ne veux plus jouer, avec toi.

Ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche, sans m'en rendre compte.  
>Seul sous l'effet que ses caresses, me procuraient.<p>

Damon : Alors ça signifie quoi ?

Sa main avait quitté ma joue, et il me fixait avec insistance, attendant ma réponse.

Moi : Je ...

Mais il me coupa la parole.

Damon : Si tu as fait ça, pour après faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je ne le laissais pas finir et pris son visage entre mes mains.

Moi : Non. Si j'ai fait ça c'est..

Son regard insistant me déstabilisait au plus haut point, et je relâchai son visage. Mais il faillait que je le dise, que je me libère. C'est alors que je pris une profonde inspiration, et continua.

Moi : Parce que j'en avais envie. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de particulier entre nous. Mais ce lien est devenu encore plus fort depuis ces dernier temps. Et le nier ne sert à rien.

Au fur et à mesure de mes paroles je vis son regard s'illuminait, comme jamais.

Moi : J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Mais...

Je pus en dire plus, qu'il me fit signe de me taire.

Damon : Non surtout ne rajoute plus rien.

Sur ce il se pencha et m'embrassa divinement. Une fois encore, mon cœur frôla la crise cardiaque.  
>Puis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me surprise à grogné de mécontentement, quand ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes.<br>Ce qui eu le don de faire sourire le beau vampire.

Damon : Je reviens. Me dit-il en un souffle.

Puis il fit quelques pas en direction de sa salle de bain, avant de se retourner vers moi.

Damon : Ah moins que, tu veuilles venir ? Demanda-il avec un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu, qui me fit de nouveau fondre.  
>Moi : Je vais t'attendre là. Mais dépêche toi...<br>Damon : Oh madame est impatience.  
>Moi : Non c'est juste l'odeur qui m'aie désagréable. Souris-je, ravie de ma petite plaisanterie.<br>Damon : Ah d'accord. T'inquiète tu me le paiera, petite insolente.

Puis il disparut de la pièce.  
>Encore toute chamboulée, par ce qui venait de se passer, je tachais de calmer mon cœur et mon esprit. Mais rien n'y faisait.<br>Au seul fait de le savoir à quelques pas de moi, mon cœur s'emballa, comme celui d'une jeune fille après son premier baiser.  
>Je m'allongeais sur le lit, attendant sagement que Damon revienne.<br>Confortablement installé et enivrai par l'odeur du vampire sur les draps. Je fermai les yeux instinctivement.  
>Quand je les rouvris, je découvris le visage de Damon à quelques centimètres du mien.<p>

Damon : Désolé je voulais pas te réveiller. Soufflât-il.

Je ne répondis rien et me contenta de me blottir contre lui.  
>Et aussitôt, je fus capté par l'étau de ses bras.<p>

Je sortis du sommeil tout en douceur et à ma grande joie la première chose sur laquelle mes yeux se rivèrent furent Damon dormant à mes côtés.  
>Cette vision était si parfaite, que je crus rêver. Mais la voix de Damon, me prouva le contraire.<p>

Damon : Ça t'arrive souvent de fixer les personnes, durant leur sommeil ?

J'esquissai un petit sourire, avant de reprendre.

Moi : Non seulement les vampires un peu idiot.

A ces mots, il ouvrit les yeux et me fixa, quelques secondes. Puis se rapprocha de moi.

Damon : C'est pas très gentil ça. Dit-il avec une moue qui me fit craquer.  
>Moi : Excuse-moi, mais que dois-je faire pour être pardonné ?<p>

Il me dévisagea avec un regard malicieux.

Damon : Devine.

Sans plus attendre je comblai le vide qui séparait nos deux lèvres.  
>Il prolongea notre baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les battements désordonné de mon cœur, frôlaient la crise cardiaque.<p>

Damon : Je te fais de l'effet. Bon a savoir. Me soufflât-il.

Son souffle chaud contre mon oreille, ne fit que ravivais le désir qui ravageais mon corps.

Damon : Sérieusement Elena, c'est quoi, tout ça ?  
>Moi : De quoi tu parles ?<br>Damon : Ça, toi et moi ! Le, enfin Les baisers ! Ça signifie quoi ?

Je fus déstabiliser par sa question, car moi-même je me les posais.

Moi : Je... Je sais pas... Je ... Ce qui se passe entre nous, je ne le regrets absolument pas. C'est pas un de mes caprices, qu'après je tâcherai d'oublier, non. C'est ... ce n'est pas que physique, c'est ... viscéral. Mes sentiments pour toi me hante sans cesse, mais je suis encore incapable de mettre mon nom dessus..

Je bredouillais tellement que je n'étais même pas sûr de comprendre ce que je disais.

Damon : D'accord. Sourit-il. Au moins tu reconnais avoir des sentiments pour moi. C'est déjà un début.

Je pensais que mon petit discours l'aurais mis en colère, mais non, bien au contraire. Il semblait des plus heureux.

Moi : Tu n'es pas en colère ?  
>Damon : Absolument pas, avoue son amour à une personne est un grand cap. Et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Dit-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.<br>Moi : Merci.  
>Damon : Pourquoi ?<br>Moi : Tout simplement d'être le Damon qui me fait craquer.

Aussitôt il m'attira contre son torse.

* * *

><p><span>POV Ivy<span>

J'hébergeais doucement de mon sommeil.  
>L'esprit encore endormis, ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes que je réalisai où je me trouvais.<br>_La pension des Salvatore_.  
>Après m'être étiré de tout mon long, et de bailler à m'en décrochais la mâchoire.<br>Je m'essayais sur le rebord du lit. Puis pris une profonde inspiration, forçant l'air frai à pénétrai dans mes poumons encore assoupis.  
>La faim tirait mon estomac.<br>En une seconde je me levai et descendis au rez-de-chaussée, cherchant de quoi me rassasier.  
>Une fois arrivait en bas.<br>J'inspectais les lieux quelques secondes.  
><em>Mon dieu, que cette demeure est immense, un vrai labyrinthe.<br>Comment vais-je trouver mon bonheur, avec toutes ses pièces._  
>Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et me mis en quête.<p>

* * *

><p><span>POV Stefan.<span>

L'horloge de la cuisine indiquait à peine neuf heures.  
>Mais j'étais déjà debout depuis plusieurs heures, en fait j'avais presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.<br>Je me perdis dans ma contemplation.  
>Dehors l'orage s'était dissipé, ne laissant plus que quelque résidu de pluie.<br>Quand tout à coup j'entendis un bruit, derrière la porte.  
>Sans plus attendre je me précipitai, pour découvris ce qui était à l'origine de ce vacarme.<br>J'eus à peine ouvris la porte que je me trouvai nez à nez avec Ivy.  
>Je l'a fixai surpris, ravi, gène... bref un tourbillon d'émotions c'était emparé de moi, à la seconde où j'avais reconnu son visage.<p>

Ivy : Ça ne te dérange pas trop, de me gênait le passage ?

Sa voix douce aux intonations ironique, m'extirpa de ma contemplation.  
>Ce fut alors sans un mot, que je me poussai et la laissa entré dans la pièce.<p>

Moi : Ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ? Demandais-je.

A peine ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche, qu'elle me lança un regard ahuri.

Ivy : Sérieusement ? Tu veux vraiment parler banalités, et faire comme je n'étais pas au courant.

Sa voix était devenue dure.  
>Et à ses paroles je ne sus que répondre.<p>

Ivy : Bon comme tu es là, et comme ici c'est chez toi. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à grignoter, je meurs de faim. Demanda-elle d'un ton neutre.

Je me contentai de faire un hochement de tête, et m'éclipsa de la pièce.  
>Puis revenu quelques secondes plus tard, une poche de sang frais à la main.<br>Alors qu'elle prenait l'objet que je lui tendais. Ses doigts effleurèrent les miennes, à mon plus grand bonheur.

Ivy : Merci. Dit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Puis quitta la pièce.  
>Sans plus attendre je la suivis, jusqu'à salon. Où elle s'était installée sur le sofa.<p>

Ivy : Tu comptes me suivre comme ça longtemps ? Demanda-elle, une fois son petit-déjeuné englouti.  
>Moi : Non c'est juste...<p>

Mais elle me coupa la parole.

Ivy : Juste quoi ? Tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire ? La survit de l'humanité en dépend, c'est ça ?

Elle avait prit un ton ironique à la Damon.

Moi : Arrête on dirait mon frère.

Je l'entendis soupirais bruyamment, mais poursuivis.

Moi :Je sais à quoi tu penses.  
>Ivy : Oh vraiment, alors vas-y, je pense à un chiffre devine lequel.<p>

A ces mots elle s'était levée et me fixer avec insistance.

Moi : Je sais que tu es bouleversée. Et je te comprends, tu me faisais confiance et moi je t'ai trahis.  
>Ivy : Faux, c'était 3.<br>Moi : Ivy je suis sérieux.

J'allai continué, mais elle m'interrompit.

Ivy : Oh, mais moi aussi. Et pour ton information, je n'ai jamais eu confiance en toi.

Je me rapprochai d'elle, jusqu'à me trouver à deux pas d'elle.

Moi : Tu oublies ce qui à faillit se passer.  
>Ivy : De quoi tu parles ? (Elle fit mine de réfléchir). Du fait que TU as voulu m'embrasser. S'indigna-elle.<br>Moi : Et tu n'as pas dit non. Répondis-je du tac au tac.  
>Ivy : Peut-être, mais c'est juste que j'avais pitié pour toi. Dit-elle visiblement déstabiliser par mes propos.<p>

Puis on resta quelques secondes à se toiser du regard, avant que je ne reprenne la parole.

Moi : Tu as le droit de me haïr, c'est normal. Mais sache que je suis là pour toi. Je veux t'aider.  
>Ivy : Pour m'aider c'est simple. Oublie moi.<p>

A ces mots, elle quitta la pièce. Me laissant seule dans le grand salon.  
><em>L'oublier, mais comment pourrais-je ?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur: Alors vous en pensez quoi? <strong>

**Je suis en train d'écricre la suite, elle sera sans doute posté mercredi prochain, si tout va bien.**


End file.
